Luz Amatista
by Tsuyu ryu
Summary: Él la miraba desde lejos. Ella estaba habituada a su soledad. Dos personas tan distintas y, a la vez, tan iguales. Un encuentro para nada casual pero que Lümi de Aries no podría olvidar. He aquí la historia de Lümi de Aries y Axl, y como fue que llegaron a convertirse en los padres de Mu. Basado en los personajes y universo de los fics de MisaoCG
1. Axl

_Primero que nada… perdón a aquellos que esperaban un fic de otro tipo de fandom Un,n Esa musa sigue perdida en acción y si he de ser sincera dudo que vuelva u,u_

 _Esto empezó originalmente como un regalo privado para MisaoCG; como fan de Saint Seiya, siempre me encantaron sus fics, y cuando me contó la historia de este par no pude resistirme a escribir aunque fuera un poco de ellos. Sobra decir que tanto Axl como Lümi son personajes de Misao-CG, parte de su universo creado para su saga de fics que DEBEN LEER SI SON FANS DE SAINT SEIYA! Y que, en su mundo, son los padres de Mu de Aries n,n_

 _Como dato cultural, la Amatista es una piedra semipreciosa de colores que van desde el violeta intenso al lila, y que según varios sitios de internet sirve para dar paz, calma y sabiduría, y que encima simboliza el amor eterno e imperecedero entre los amantes (leí en algunos sitios que se suelen regalar esta piedra como muestra de amor). De ahí que haya elegido el titulo tan random XD_

 _Sin mas por decir, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribirlo, y va dedicado con mucho cariño a Misao, cuyos fics me inspiraron y me animaron a escribir n,n_

" _ **Luz Amatista"**_

 **Axl**

No era la primera vez que la veía. De hecho, era como la tercera o cuarta desde que abriera su modesto local. Y sin embargo, casi sin darse cuenta, la miraba siempre.

Axl fijó la mirada en el pequeño mostrador de su joyería, dispuesto a seguir con su rutina sin prestar atención a la figura que destacaba entre la ajetreada calle. No lo consiguió. De algún modo, sus ojos volvieron a desviarse como por voluntad propia hacia un punto de la plaza, donde la gente se apartaba sutilmente para dejarla pasar.

Era curioso que alguien que ni siquiera mostraba su rostro pudiera llamar tan poderosamente la atención. La mujer caminaba con porte y elegancia, resaltando entre el resto como si una luz propia la iluminara. De vez en cuando, giraba la cabeza para mirar algo, dejando ondear una cascada de largo cabello de un lila oscuro, que casi brillaba como amatista al sol. Aunque no llevaba armadura, Axl no necesitaba preguntar quién era. Casi todos en los alrededores, tan en contacto con el Santuario de Athena, conocían a la poderosa Lümi de Aries.

Axl no sabía definir bien qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención. Quizás era simple curiosidad, o la elegancia con que ella se conducía. O esa calidez oculta en sus gestos, tan opuesta a los rumores que le asignaban un carácter fuerte y agresivo… Lümi de Aries volteó de forma ausente en dirección a su local, y Axl se sobresaltó ligeramente antes de volver a su trabajo en el mostrador, esforzándose por no fijar la vista en la sencilla pero elegante máscara que, como regla, cubría siempre el rostro de las amazonas. El artesano dentro de él se maravillaba siempre del trabajo detallado y artesanal evidente en aquellas máscaras, o en esas armaduras tan hábilmente elaboradas… pero no se atrevía a mirar con tal descaro. Aunque la ciudad parecía ser tolerante con los lemurianos, Axl no sabía si mirarla tan fijamente sería considerado o no como una falta de respeto dado su rango. Mejor no arriesgarse.

El joven no volvió a recordar el encuentro hasta varias horas después. Aunque su negocio era pequeño y reciente, poco a poco parecía ganarse un lugar con sus diseños en oro plata, lo que de vez en cuando le obligaba a salir de su taller para una que otra entrega. Y fue ahí, justo cuando volvía a la plaza, cuando volvió a toparse con la amazona de Aries.

Sintió un sorpresivo vuelco al verla, caminando unos metros delante de él con su usual elegancia. Aunque no podía ver la máscara –ella le daba la espalda- imaginaba los destellos del metal pulido bajo la luz del atardecer. Axl se debatió un momento; no la conocía, pero sentía tanta curiosidad por el diseño de su máscara que, por primera vez, se permitió preguntarse si podría acercarse y preguntar ¿Sería mucho atrevimiento preguntarle quien la había fabricado? ¿O pedir su permiso para observarla? Tal vez si, pero…

De pronto, Axl notó a un joven que pareció acercarse directo a la amazona… más de lo que parecía correcto. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Lümi de Aries volteó con la rapidez de un relámpago y le soltó al recién llegado un sonoro puñetazo que, aunque sin duda no reflejaba ni la mitad de su fuerza, bastó para lanzar al suelo al incauto. Varios peatones se detuvieron, y el propio Axl se quedó paralizado apenas a un par de metros, observando mientras la amazona miraba al joven caído de un modo que, incluso con la máscara puesta, reflejaba la ira con que lo observaba.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" gritó ella, furiosa pero firme, con los puños bien apretados. El pobre joven temblaba en el suelo como una hoja al viento, y miraba pálido y aterrado a su sorpresivo verdugo. Axl no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero de pronto sintió pena por el joven.

"Yo… no sabía…" balbució el muchacho, incapaz de encontrar su voz, pero eso a Lümi de Aries no pareció inspirarle ni un poco de compasión.

"¡Tu nada! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme?! ¡¿Acaso deseas morir?!" contestó ella. Axl sintió un escalofrío: por el tono de su voz, adivinó que no era una amenaza vacía.

Apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Vio que la amazona extendía el brazo y de pronto él estaba ahí, al lado del asustado joven y levantando ambas manos en actitud de tregua.

"¡Por favor, espere!" suplicó, de algún modo reuniendo valor ante la temible amazona de Aries. Sintió un repentino ataque de pánico cuando ella lo miró fijo; Axl casi adivinó la ira en los ojos que no podía ver, pero no retrocedió.

"¡No te metas! ¡Este hombre me ha ofendido y pagará por ello!" afirmó Lümi, decidida, señalando al acusado. Axl tragó saliva; aunque era más alto que ella, no podía luchar ni para defender su vida. Si quería, la amazona podría acabarlo con facilidad… aunque algo en el fondo le decía que no lo haría. O eso esperaba. ¿En que se había metido?

"Por favor, señorita, ¿no podría haber un modo más pacífico de arreglar las cosas? Sin importar lo que haya hecho este joven, estoy seguro que esta terriblemente arrepentido" dijo Axl, mirando al muchacho en el suelo en busca de apoyo. Éste asintió, por supuesto, pero por alguna razón no parecía tan arrepentido como debería.

"¿Pacífico, dices? ¡Este insolente se atrevió a tocarme en… en…! ¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Fue vergonzoso, irrespetuoso y merece castigo!" protestó la mujer.

Axl hizo un gesto y miró con nueva perspectiva al acusado, que se movió algo incómodo en el suelo. Las dudas de Lümi, y la forma en que el propio Axl había visto que el joven se acercaba a ella, le hizo caer en cuenta del punto exacto donde el muchacho la había tocado. Cualquier rastro de compasión se esfumó, y Axl miró al joven de pronto con una expresión severa que, de algún modo, asustó más al desvergonzado.

"Estoy seguro de que esta arrepentido" repitió, esta vez levantando la voz con cierta autoridad, fijando la vista en él. El joven tragó saliva, se quedó paralizado y asintió con ahínco, pasando la mirada de Axl a Lümi como si intentara decidir quien era más peligroso. O, quizás, preguntándose que hacía un lemuriano arriesgando el pellejo por un humano.

"¿Y que? ¿Entonces se va a su casa como si nada? ¡No es justo!" protestó Lümi de Aries, furiosa. Axl intentó no sentirse intimidado. Por mucho que le desagradara el gesto del muchacho, tampoco le parecía justo que pagara con su vida.

"Créame, después de esto dudo que le queden ganas de hacerlo de nuevo" aseguró él. Lümi sin embargo dio un paso hacia su víctima, decidida.

"¡Claro que no le quedarán ganas después de esto!" afirmó, amenazante, pero Axl se interpuso entre la guerrera y el muchacho casi sin pensarlo.

"¡Por favor, reconsidere!" insistió él, sin bajar las manos. "Yo… yo comprendo que fue una falta seria, y que está en todo su derecho de sentirse ofendida, pero ¿de verdad es motivo suficiente para tomar una vida? Usted es una amazona, sin duda ha visto demasiada sangre como para derramar más inútilmente. Este muchacho fue insensato, maleducado, pero sigue siendo sólo un muchacho..." dijo Axl. Una parte de él se preguntó por qué insistía con tanto esfuerzo, pero le bastó imaginarse el castigo, la sangre, para recordar el motivo. Axl odiaba la violencia, más aún si se desencadenaba por un motivo tan relativamente simple.

"Un muchacho que sabía bien qué hacía" argumentó Lümi, severa pero más sosegada.

"Pero un muchacho al fin, uno de los muchos que juró proteger. Cometió un error, todos lo hacemos, pero sin duda no debería pagar con su vida por él. Tanta gente muere ya por cosas sin sentido… ¿de verdad debe morir él por un error? Por favor, señorita. Athena es una diosa compasiva, y estoy seguro de que sus santos y amazonas lo son también" continuó Axl, mirando fijamente a la amazona que, de pronto, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. El joven lemuriano deseó más que nunca poder ver el rostro bajo la bella máscara, y saber así lo que cruzaba la mente de la mujer.

"¿Tanto te importa tu amigo?" preguntó ella, con un tono más bien curioso, aunque serio. Axil frunció el ceño.

"No podría decir que es mi amigo. No lo conozco" respondió. Eso pareció confundir a la amazona.

"Entonces ¿Por qué le defiendes?" insistió ella.

"Porque es joven, está asustado y no quisiera verlo morir aquí. No me gustaría ver que una vida se perdiera, por ningún motivo" dijo Axl, sincero. Después de todo, el joven ni siquiera le agradaba mucho, no tras saber lo que había hecho, pero seguía siendo una vida que tenía derecho a seguir su camino.

Lümi de Aries suspiró bajo su máscara y, por un instante que a Axl se le hizo eterno, no se movió ni un ápice. Sin duda, decidía si los argumentos del lemuriano valían la pena… o a quién mataba primero. Pero no, Axl dudaba que le hiciera daño, algo en su voz le decía que había más bondad ahí de la que dejaba ver su terrible carácter.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó ella.

"Me llamo Axl, señorita" contestó él, cordial. Lümi de Aries volteó entonces hacia su agresor.

"Puedes agradecerle a este hombre por tu vida" sentenció la guerrera, y el color volvió casi de inmediato al muchacho en el suelo. "Pero si vuelvo a verte por aquí, o si te acercas siquiera un poco a cualquier chica de Atenas, te aseguro que te lo haré pagar con creces ¿está claro?" amenazó. Sobra decir que el chico asintió frenéticamente y, sin decir palabra, se levantó y echó a correr lejos de la amazona sin siquiera un gesto de agradecimiento. No importaba. Axl no lo esperaba de todas formas.

"Gracias, señorita" dijo él, cortés. La amazona asintió suavemente, y pareció mirarlo con atención por unos instantes. Axl se preguntó si observaba sus rasgos lemurianos.

"Hasta pronto, Axl" se despidió ella, formal pero a la vez agradable, y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Fue hasta entonces que Axl notó lo fuerte que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho, y el suave temblor en sus manos. El pequeño grupo de curiosos que observaba a distancia prudente se dispersó de inmediato, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada, y retomaron sus vidas normales. Axl sin embargo se quedó de pie en su sitio, mirando a Lümi alejarse con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad. Esa voz… no era como la imaginaba. Era suave, agradable, cálida cuando no estaba llena de furia. El lemuriano respiró profundo, consciente de que quizás debía agradecer su buena suerte casi tanto como el muchacho que había huido. Resignado, y secretamente satisfecho consigo mismo, dio la vuelta y se obligó a caminar hacia su local con la voz de Lümi de Aries aún resonando en sus oídos, pronunciando su nombre.

Desgraciadamente, dudaba que después de esto la volviera a ver.


	2. Lümi

_Pueden agradecerle a Misao que haya capítulo 2 tan pronto. Originalmente iba a esperar, pero… cuando Misao lo leyó entró en modo Espartano y me entusiasmó tanto que decidí mandar al demonio mis planes y subirlo ya._

 _Sin más por el momento, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo n,n Este par me tiene embobada y sin duda terminaré escribiendo más que sólo dos capítulos, aunque no prometo fechas. Las musas son caprichosas._

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

 _ **Lümi**_

Lümi se revolvía inquieta en su cama, incapaz de dejar a un lado los eventos del día.

Aquel hombre, debía admitirlo, la había tomado enteramente por sorpresa. Dos sorpresas en el mismo día eran un golpe a su orgullo de amazona, pero lo cierto es que ya no estaba segura de cual le molestaba mas: si el insolente que se había atrevido a tocarla, o el joven que se había lanzado en su defensa y la había dejado sorpresivamente desarmada.

En la penumbra de su habitación, Lümi se dignó recordar el rostro del defensor. Esos gestos suaves pero firmes, ese largo cabello… esos ojos. Era obvio que el joven no sabía luchar (ella no detectaba ningún tipo de cosmo entrenado en él) y sin embargo esa mirada transmitía tanta fuerza, como un pilar que soportaba sin moverse el embate de las olas. Lümi, como amazona, había visto miradas similares muchas veces, pero ninguna como esa. Era como si aquel joven mantuviera al mismo tiempo la serenidad de un sabio y la fortaleza de un guerrero, sin ser ni uno ni lo otro. La fuerza de aquella mirada la había impactado a tal punto que, por primera vez en su vida, había olvidado su justificada ira.

A estas alturas, no sabía si admiraba a aquel joven o deseaba darle un buen puñetazo. Acostumbrada a su soledad, le costaba creer que hubiera alguien ahí afuera capaz de defender de ese modo a alguien que no conocía. ¿Qué motivos podía tener? Sus palabras sin duda eran elocuentes, lo suficiente para enredarla incluso a ella y obligarla a escuchar su propia conciencia. Nadie hacía eso por un extraño, ¿o si? ¿Cómo había logrado detenerla? ¿Era acaso su mirada? ¿Su rostro sereno y firme? No, Lümi nunca se dejaba llevar por ese tipo de detalles, ¿o era, quizás, que era lemuriano como ella? No lo sabía. No le gustaba no saber. No le gustaba pensar que había logrado salvar a aquel insolente sólo con palabras. Ni mucho menos que las hubiera usado tan hábilmente contra ella ¡Si hasta la había hecho sentir avergonzada! ¡A ella, que tenía todo el derecho de mandar al agresor a las profundidades del inframundo!

Lümi se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano por el largo cabello, resignada a no poder sacarse de la cabeza a aquel joven. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Axl? Si, eso era… Axl.

En ese momento, tomó una decisión. No descansaría hasta saber la verdad. O el tal Axl en verdad era tan noble como parecía, o simplemente la había engañado para proteger a su insolente amigo. No le sería difícil rastrearlo si se lo proponía, y una vez lograra ubicarlo obtendría sus respuestas y, si se daba el caso, también sus disculpas. Nadie se burlaba de ella, lemuriano o no.

Volvió a recostarse y, sin poder evitarlo, se durmió con el rostro de Axl en la mente, y una sonrisa en los labios.

Sorpresivamente, no le costó mucho dar con el joven lemuriano. Al parecer había iniciado un pequeño negocio que, de algún modo, de pronto todo mundo en Atenas conocía. Eso y sus rasgos lemurianos sin duda lo habían hecho resaltar lo suficiente como para permitirle a Lümi preguntar por él y ubicarlo en un tiempo récord.

Se sorprendió aún más al notar que el sitio donde se encontraba la joyería era uno que ella frecuentaba. Solía salir a caminar por aquella plaza, disfrutando la gente y sus charlas aunque lo hiciera a la distancia. Lümi era por naturaleza solitaria, y le costaba entablar conversaciones con extraños. Quizás por eso apenas y había reparado en la tienda que ahora ocupaba un espacio entre los enormes locales de la plaza.

Apenas entrar, sintió que entraba en un sitio totalmente diferente. Incluso el ruido de la plaza quedaba lejos en aquel cuarto que, por donde se le mirara, lucía varias joyas de oro, plata y piedras preciosas. Trató de no mirarlas mucho, enfocándose mejor en el joven que, inclinado casi hasta tocar el mostrador con la nariz, permanecía absorto en su trabajo.

A Lümi le resultó sumamente curioso que Axl no dijera palabra, como si su trabajo absorbiera toda su atención. Ni siquiera parecía haberla notado, sino que sus manos se movían con infinita destreza en la joya que tenía ante él; Lümi no pudo evitar observarlo un instante, secretamente fascinada. La dedicación de Axl era más que evidente, y la joven no pudo menos que admirarla: el joven sólo abandonaba su firme concentración para apartarse de vez en cuando algún largo mechón de cabello azul oscuro sin mucho éxito: las largas hebras le caían como cascada a ambos lados del rostro de todas formas. Lümi se sintió algo avergonzada, a su pesar, incapaz de interrumpirlo en su labor. ¿Cómo llamar su atención sin ser grosera ni afectar su trabajo? Es decir… venía por respuestas ¿Por qué de pronto le importaba ser tan considerada?

"Ejem… buenas tardes" saludó, decidiéndose por la opción más sencilla. Axl se sobresaltó tanto que por un momento temió que tirase la joya, pero el joven la sujetaba con tal firmeza que eso era imposible. Eso si, Axl levantó la cabeza de golpe y la miró sorprendido… tras un par de anteojos con lentes tan gruesas como un dedo de Lümi, que tuvo de pronto que tragarse el impulso de reír.

"¡Disculpe! No la… vi… entrar" contestó Axl, pasando de la formalidad al asombro al ver con quien hablaba. Lümi vio su rostro llenarse de pronto de un evidente rubor, y el joven se arrancó los lentes del rostro como si estuvieran al rojo vivo. Incluso, tuvo que maniobrar con ellos para no dejarlos caer.

"No quise asustarte" admitió la amazona, aun tratando de controlar la sonrisa que cada vez más amenazaba con surgir. Pese a que Axl no podría verla, sabía que su voz la delataría y quería ser estricta. "No creí que usaras anteojos" comentó, incluso antes de notarlo. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

"N-no, no los uso. Son sólo para trabajar" contestó Axl, con cierto aire orgulloso que le dijo a Lümi dos cosas: una, SI necesitaba lentes; dos, no los usaba.

"No deseaba interrumpir tu trabajo" se disculpó ella de nuevo. Aunque tenía sus dudas respecto a Axl, de pronto el joven le parecía merecedor de su cortesía y, como amazona, no podía permitirse ser grosera por su honor. No tenía NADA que ver con la calidez en los ojos de Axl. Claro que no.

"No se disculpe, señorita. No me ha interrumpido" afirmó Axl, en lo que era sin duda la mentira más cortés que Lümi había oído en su vida, sobretodo porque el joven aún tenia la joya en su mostrador. "Yo… ¿puedo ayudarla?" preguntó a continuación, firme pero con evidente temor.

"Me confundiste ayer" sentenció Lümi, creyendo que lo mejor era ir directo al grano. "Usaste a mi diosa, y mi honor, como excusa para salvar a alguien que debía recibir castigo"

"No era mi intención que…"

"¿Por qué?" interrumpió la amazona. Normalmente, no era tan ruda con un extraño, pero lo que menos quería era que Axl volviera a enredarla para salir del problema. Quería respuestas concisas, y las obtendría.

"No quería que muriera" dijo Axl, igual que la vez anterior.

"¿Por qué?" insistió Lümi, observando con atención bajo la máscara. Aunque Axl parecía tenso, no había rastros de duda o incertidumbre en sus gestos, clara muestra de sinceridad.

"Con todo respeto, ¿necesito un motivo para no desear ver a alguien morir ante mi?" preguntó él a su vez. Lümi, de nuevo, se encontró sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

"En realidad no lo habría matado" se defendió Lümi, aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de eso. Axl tampoco pareció muy convencido.

"Después de una ofensa como esa, me extrañaría que no quisiera hacerlo" comentó él. Lümi lo miró con renovado interés al notar el disgusto en su tono. "No me agrada lo que hizo. Sólo lo vi en el suelo y a usted molesta y… no sé, supongo que actué por instinto. Nunca me ha gustado la violencia" añadió.

Lümi se le quedó mirando por un segundo, incapaz de decir ni la mitad de lo que había planeado decirle y reclamarle en un principio. Axl mostraba una sinceridad que dejaba poco espacio para pensar mal de él y, al fin y al cabo, su acto del día anterior era noble y desinteresado, sin importar lo mucho que hubiera molestado a Lümi.

"Fue un gesto muy generoso de tu parte el defenderlo pese a tu desagrado. Y valiente, debo añadir" dijo la amazona, esta vez sin querer esconder su sonrisa. Axl se movió incómodo y apartó la mirada.

"No quise ofenderla ayer. Debió sentirse molesta" se disculpó Axl. Lümi, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que sentía todo menos ira. La sinceridad del joven le había hecho dejar atrás el rencor, cosa rara en ella.

"Si, lo estaba… pero entiendo tus motivos, y los admiro" confesó ella. Axl la miró confundido, y Lümi decidió de pronto que ese rostro era demasiado amable como para sentirse molesta con él. "Tenías razón: he visto demasiadas cosas a lo largo de mi vida como para querer ver sangre por cosas que no lo ameritan" admitió.

"Debe ser difícil vivir como una guerrera al servicio de Athena" comentó Axl, más relajado. Lümi asintió sin darse cuenta, y prefirió enfocarse en las joyas del mostrador para no mirar los ojos de Axl.

"Si. Pero es la vida que he elegido, y también tiene sus buenos momentos" comentó a la ligera, cada vez más absorta en el trabajo ante sus ojos. Las joyas exhibidas eran hermosas, artísticas y delicadas, como ninguna otra que hubiese visto. El toque típicamente lemuriano le hizo sentir nostálgica. "Me dicen que abrió su local hace poco, ¿no es así?" preguntó, tratando de entablar una conversación más casual sin saber bien porque. De reojo, vio que Axl le dedicaba una suave sonrisa.

"Hace un par de semanas, aunque he tenido suerte: la gente aquí me ha recibido bien y tengo clientes" comentó el joven, más cerca de lo que Lümi esperaba: Axl había salido del mostrador y ahora estaba de pie a tan solo un metro de ella. La amazona sonrió.

"No creo que sea solo suerte. Este trabajo es hermoso…" dijo la amazona, tomando un pequeño prendedor con la forma de una paloma, tan detallado que casi parecía estar por volar de la mano de Lümi. "Las plumas se ven tan reales… y el pico… y las patas tan delicadas. Quien haya hecho esto, sin duda puso mucho amor y dedicación en él" agregó.

"Pues… se lo agradezco mucho. No es normal que alguien tome tan en serio los detalles de mi trabajo" dijo Axl, al parecer algo cohibido. Lümi no pudo evitar levantar la vista y mirarlo.

"¿Tu los haces?" preguntó, asombrada. Axl asintió.

"Si, señorita. Mi padre me enseñó el oficio, y vine aquí a probar suerte" explicó el joven.

Lümi miró aquel prendedor con renovado interés. La pieza no sólo era excelente y detallada, sino que no se parecía ni siquiera a sus compañeros en el mostrador. Cada una de aquellas joyas era única e irrepetible, y eso no sólo demostraba amor sino talento.

"Pues te ha enseñado bien, son muy hermosas. Te aseguro que pronto tendrás demasiados clientes para atenderlos a todos" dijo Lümi, más jovial y agradable. Axl sonrió de nuevo, algo cohibido.

"Me honra demasiado, señorita. Supongo que mis genes ayudan" dijo él, señalándose el rostro con un gesto alegre. Lümi negó con la cabeza.

"Para nada. Yo soy lemuriana también, y créeme que no podría imitar tu trabajo" dijo ella. Se sorprendió al ver que Axl se quedaba paralizado un instante, y no le costó intuir el motivo. "¿No sabías que soy lemuriana también?" preguntó, extrañada. Axl negó con la cabeza.

"Llevo poco tiempo aquí, y sólo sé de usted lo que oigo cuando pasa la gente. La respetan mucho" explicó él.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Lümi, sólo por curiosidad, y Axl bajó la vista de pronto para mirar sus horrendas gafas, como avergonzado.

"A decir verdad… ayer no fue la primera vez que la vi. La he observado pasear por la plaza unas cuantas veces" admitió él. Lümi se quedó callada, lo que él pareció malinterpretar. "¡No, no piense mal! Yo solo… es que admiraba su máscara, ¿sabe? No pretendía mirarla, pero…" se disculpó. Lümi sin embargo soltó una suave risa que pareció desarmar al joven.

"Tranquilo, Axl. A pesar de lo que viste ayer, no suelo ser agresiva. Sólo me… sorprendió que lo notaras desde aquí" dijo ella. Axl se relajó de inmediato.

"Es imposible no notarlo. La gente le abre el paso, y la mira con evidente respeto. Siempre me lo pareció, aunque…" dijo él, pero se detuvo como si hubiera estado cerca de hablar de más.

"¿Qué?"

"No, nada. Olvídelo" evadió Axl. Aunque Lümi sentía curiosidad, no insistió. Axl era demasiado amable y quizás aquella censura había ocultado algo que no le gustaría oír. "En verdad lamento lo ocurrido ayer" afirmó.

"No eres tu quien debe disculparse, y al fin y al cabo no hiciste nada malo. Estamos en paz" dijo ella. Era extraño, pero se sentía en confianza con Axl, como si lo conociera… la sensación, aunque nueva, le gustó. Y la asustó. No le era fácil renunciar a su soledad, y menos con alguien que apenas conocía. Su vida era el Santuario, afuera… no estaba segura. Devolvió la paloma, y miró a Axl a los ojos. "Me tengo que ir"

"Entiendo. Le agradezco que haya venido, señorita. No me habría gustado que tuviera una mala impresión de mi" dijo Axl, con esa sonrisa que parecía traerle paz por si sola.

"Lümi" dijo ella, de nuevo cediendo a un impulso del que no se arrepentía del todo.

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Llámame Lümi solamente. Señorita suena tan…" dijo ella, pero se contuvo. Iba a decir que sonaba demasiado frío y distante, pero no quería expresarlo. No le gustaba darse cuenta de que, en el mundo exterior, esa era la impresión que daba al mundo. "Sólo Lümi. Somos tan pocos lemurianos… Y tu me has dado tu nombre, es natural y justo que yo te permita usar el mio" se corrigió. Si Axl notó el cambio, no lo mencionó.

"De acuerdo… Lümi" dijo Axl, agregando el nombre con una naturalidad que hizo que la amazona sintiera un extraño calor.

"Bien, entonces… supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión" dijo ella, dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Axl asintió.

"Sin duda. Y quizás entonces pueda compensarte por el incidente de ayer" prometió él. Lümi asintió.

"Tal vez te lo permita… si nos encontramos otra vez" accedió Lümi. Sabía que era una promesa algo vacía: después de todo ella tenía sus deberes, y Axl sin duda tenía mucho que hacer también. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había? Y, a pesar de todo, se encontró deseando que hubiera un espacio que lo permitiera.

"Lo haremos"

"Hasta luego, Axl"

"Que tengas un buen día, Lümi"

El barullo de Atenas la recibió al salir, pero Lümi ya no lo escuchaba. Lanzó una última mirada hacía la joyería, y se preguntó si Axl tendría algo de profeta, y su promesa de encontrarse de nuevo se repetiría.

Esperaba que así fuera.


	3. Dicen por ahí

_Y aquí me tienen de nuevo. Agradezcan que anduve emocional y la musa decidió que escribir era un buen modo de liberar estrés. Curiosamente, este capítulo salió fácil y lo escribí en tiempo récord._

 _Como ya saben, los personajes de Lümi y Axl son propiedad exclusiva de Misao-CG, que amablemente me dio permiso de abusar de ell—digo, escribir esta historia._

" _Scemo" es una palabra italiana que significa "idiota, tarado" etc… no es la palabra más ofensiva que hay, pero de que es ofensiva, lo es XD._

 _Disfruten!_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Dicen por ahí…"**_

"¿Escuchaste lo que pasó con Lümi? ¡No me lo creo!"

"Dicen que dejó ir al delincuente ese sin un rasguño ¡Y todo sin pelear!"

"¡¿En serio?! No es posible, seguro es falso"

"Dicen que el chico ése sólo habló con ella ¿te imaginas?"

Lümi pasó de largo sin siquiera dignarse saludar a aquellas aprendizas. No iba a darles ni la más mínima oportunidad de aumentar más sus chismorreos.

Era imposible guardar secretos en el Santuario. A tan solo un par de días del incidente en la plaza ya todo mundo ahí sabía lo que había pasado; es más, Lümi estaba segura de que algún santo o aprendiz había añadido detalles creativos para hacer la narración más interesante, y más falsa. Aunque ella trataba de no prestar atención a los chismes, los fragmentos que había oído por accidente retrataban a Axl como un fiero guerrero capaz de paralizar con la mirada y que había sometido a Lümi con pura fuerza bruta, o como una ilusión de algún dios bromista que había confundido a la amazona para divertirse. La joven se preguntó como es que les alcanzaba el tiempo para inventar tanta tontería. ¿No tenían cosas mejores que hacer? Como, no sé, quizás proteger a la Diosa.

Lo peor eran las miradas. Lümi estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran, pero no cuando lo hacían con esa actitud de curiosidad. Se notaba a leguas que morían por acercarse y preguntar, pero no se atrevían a molestar a Lümi, de modo que se limitaban a mirarla como si con ello pudieran entrar en su cabeza y leer de su mente lo que realmente había pasado. Y ni hablar de Axl, que se había convertido en una celebridad sin siquiera presentarse… nadie sabía ni siquiera como lucía, pero más de uno se había dado a la tarea de investigarlo. A Lümi eso no le preocupaba: con las creativas descripciones, lo más probable es que nunca dieran con él.

La amazona hizo una mueca y entró en el coliseo, deseosa de descargar su frustración en el primer incauto que se atreviera a aceptar el reto. No le gustaba que hablaran de ella a sus espaldas, y descubrió que tampoco le agradaba oír las disparatadas teorías sobre Axl. El joven era amable, honesto y agradable, no se merecía pasar como un vil guerrero sanguinario. ¡Era pacifista, por amor a Athena!... un momento… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto la imagen de Axl?

"¡Oye, Lümi!" la saludó una vivaz amazona desde una de las gradas que rodeaban la arena. Seguramente había estado observando las prácticas… o eso esperaba Lümi.

Aunque Juliana de Cáncer era su mejor amiga, Lümi no se sentía con muchos ánimos de contarle el incidente. Sabía que la amazona se haría ideas y pronunciaría preguntas que no deseaba responder; es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de saber como responderlas. Axl la confundía, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba; sabía que Juliana interpretaría eso con un nivel enteramente distinto.

"Hola, Juliana" saludó Lümi, casual, y se sentó a su lado con la esperanza de olvidar el tema. Por desgracia, no tuvo éxito.

"¿Cómo que "hola"? ¡Me tienes esperando por horas! ¿No me vas a decir nada?" protestó Juliana. A la amazona de Cáncer no le gustaban los rodeos, así que había ido directo al punto sin siquiera molestarse en fingir. Normalmente a Lümi le gustaba esa actitud, pero esta vez se arrepintió de haberse acercado.

"¿Nada de que?" preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. Juliana frunció el ceño y se levantó, con las manos en la cintura y cara de indignación.

"¡Vamos! No te hagas la inocente conmigo. Todo mundo esta hablando de lo mismo. ¡Si hasta los aprendices mueren por saber quién es él!" dijo Juliana. Lümi siguió fingiendo y se encogió de hombros con actitud digna.

"No sé de que me hablas" contestó decidida. Aunque creía haber usado un tono de voz neutral, Juliana sonrió victoriosa y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta, acercándose a ella en actitud cómplice.

"Si que lo sabes. Anda, dime ¿Al menos es guapo?" preguntó Juliana, entusiasmada. Lümi sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda, junto con el calor en su rostro que le indicó que acababa de sonrojarse. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar algo así? "¡Ah! ¡Lo es!" exclamó Juliana, interpretando el silencio de Lümi, que de pronto recordó el rostro sereno de Axl, su voz suave, sus ojos… ¡Argh!

"¿Eso que importa?" soltó, avergonzada. La amazona de Cáncer sonrió con más ganas.

"Bueno, puede que te haya gustado tanto que te quedaste embobada mirando" comentó. Lümi frunció el ceño pese a que su amiga no podía verlo.

"¡No digas tonterías! Sabes que eso a mi no me importa. ¡Ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que se interpuso!" se quejó Lümi, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba permitiendo que Juliana obtuviera sus respuestas. Sin duda, era la intención de su amiga.

"¡¿O sea que de verdad se interpuso entre tu y aquel idiota?! ¡¿Y VIVIÓ PARA CONTARLO?!" exclamó Juliana, con tanta fuerza que un par de aprendices voltearon a mirar. Les bastó notar la presencia de Lümi para fingir desinterés y volver a sus prácticas.

"No lo digas así. Tampoco soy una asesina a sangre fría" se quejó la amazona de Aries. Era la segunda vez que le insinuaban su agresividad como algo… excesivo. ¡Ni que fuera para tanto! Exagerados.

"No, pero el _scemo_ se lo merecía de sobra, y tu nunca te contienes. ¿Qué hizo el tipo para detenerte?" preguntó Juliana, ahora claramente curiosa, Lümi sintió el rubor de nueva cuenta; aunque no había tenido más remedio que perdonar a Axl, aun le avergonzaba un poco que la hubiera desarmado de forma tan… sencilla.

"Hablar" contestó secamente. Juliana tardó un buen rato en salir del asombro.

"¿Solo eso? ¡Vaya que debe ser valiente!... ¿Cómo puede alguien detenerte sólo hablando?" comentó su amiga. Lümi se había pasado todo el día anterior preguntándose lo mismo.

"¡No tengo idea! Un segundo estaba furiosa, al otro él tenía razón. No lo sé, es tan… elocuente. Y tranquilo. La verdad aún no decido si me da rabia o no lo que hizo" contestó Lümi. Eso último era mentira, claro está: había perdonado a Axl en el instante en que había vuelto a hablar con él, y eso también la enfurecía. ¿Desde cuando perdonaba tan fácil? Juliana soltó un suave silbido de admiración.

"Vaya, vaya, si que te afectó el chico. Hasta me dan ganas de conocerlo. ¿Preguntaste su nombre, al menos?" dijo Juliana, con ese brillo en la mirada que no auguraba nada bueno. Lümi sabía que no debía decirle el nombre; es más, estaba decidida a no hacerlo… pero éste salió de sus labios como si brotara solo.

"Axl" contestó en un susurro. Juliana frunció el ceño.

"Nombre extraño" comentó.

"Lemuriano…" murmuró de nueva cuenta Lümi, sin saber porque de pronto tenía tantas ganas de contárselo. Bueno… no había nada de malo, ¿o si? Juliana era su amiga, y Lümi podía dejarse llevar de vez en cuando… ¿no?

"¡Imposible! ¿Además lemuriano? El asunto se pone cada vez mejor" exclamó Juliana, al parecer encantada. "Y… ¿Cuándo lo vuelves a ver?" preguntó con aire juguetón. Lümi se levantó de golpe.

"¡Ya basta, Juliana! Sólo me lo encontré esa vez, y me da igual si me lo encuentro de nuevo o no. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que baja y entrena conmigo. Necesito ejercitarme y Athena sabe que nadie más se atreverá a practicar conmigo" se quejó la amazona, y bajó hasta la arena sin esperar respuesta.

"Después de lo que le pasó al último que aceptó hacerlo, no me extraña" comentó Juliana, por fortuna sin volver a tocar el tema de Axl, y la siguió.

Lümi agradeció el cambio. Aunque le había mentido sobre su deseo de ver de nuevo a Axl, era consciente de que lo más seguro era que no volvieran a encontrarse y era mejor resignarse a ello.

Si supiera cuan equivocada estaba.

Axl se estiró en su silla y se masajeó el cuello. Ni siquiera lo había notado, pero llevaba horas inclinado sobre aquel pedazo de metal; siempre le pasaba cuando trabajaba, pero su cuerpo (en especial su cuello y sus ojos) protestaban apenas dejaba de prestar atención a su trabajo y se enfocaba de nuevo en su propio ser.

El joven se quitó los lentes con cierta inquietud: recordar que Lümi de Aries lo había visto con ellos le causó un escalofrío. Bastante vergonzoso era ya tener que usarlos. En fin; no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto. Lo hecho, hecho estaba; avergonzarse de nuevo no le haría olvidarlo y estaba seguro de que la amazona de Aries ya hasta se había olvidado de él.

De pronto, ese pensamiento le molestó, aunque no supo el motivo. Es decir, Lümi era una mujer interesante y cauta, poderosa pero a la vez amable en buenas circunstancias… en resumen, una persona agradable. Pero Axl no se engañaba; a diferencia de ella, él no era para nada interesante y mucho menos para una amazona del Santuario. Lümi había dejado una fuerte impresión en él, pero… dudaba poder decir lo mismo sobre su persona. Axl sacudió la cabeza, ¿en que estaba pensando?

Distraído, el joven se desperezó y se levantó de su sitio, decidiendo que se merecía un descanso. Habían abierto una nueva cafetería tan sólo a unos locales de distancia, y Axl ya podía oler en el aire la deliciosa esencia de un buen café. El joven sólo se aseguró de dejar bien cerrada la puerta de la joyería y se adentró en la plaza, saboreando ya el sabor de su bebida favorita.

Hasta que, de pronto, otro pensamiento reemplazó al café. Ahí estaba Lümi de nuevo, paseando con aire ausente por la plaza. Lucía algo distraída, o eso le parecía a Axl; con la máscara era difícil saber. De nuevo, le incomodó notar lo solitaria que lucía en aquel sitio: la gente la respetaba, si, pero también parecían recelosos y guardaban una distancia prudente, como si la amazona pudiera morderlos si se acercaban más. Que extraño; a Axl no le había parecido nada agresiva… excepto con el imprudente que la había tocado, pero en ese caso era enteramente comprensible. Como fuera, quizás era un buen momento para ser amable y hacerle compañía.

"¡Hola, Lümi!" la saludó desde lejos, levantando una mano para agitarla en el aire con una sonrisa.

No supo qué le sorprendió más, si la reacción de la propia Lümi, o la de la plaza a su alrededor. La amazona dio un respingo, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien la saludaba, y volteó hacia Axl con cierta incomodidad… que no era nada comparada con la de los peatones. El tiempo pareció detenerse en la plaza, pues todos y cada uno de los visitantes se quedaron inmóviles, mirando a Axl y luego a Lümi como si ambos acabasen de bajar del cielo como emisarios de Zeus. Axl notó incluso a un grupo de jóvenes que daba unos cuantos pasos precavidos, como para huir de una masacre, y una pareja no muy lejos de hecho miraba al joven con la boca abierta. Axl bajó la mano despacio, preguntándose si había cometido alguna falta sin saberlo.

¿Qué pasaba con esta gente?

"Hola, Axl" saludó Lümi, acercándose con su usual elegancia. El joven vio que la gente los miraba aún con más incredulidad, y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

"Hola… err… ¿hice algo malo?" preguntó con inocencia, incapaz de ignorar las miradas. Oyó que Lümi soltaba una risa suave, pero algo molesta, bajo la máscara.

"No. Ignóralos" sentenció, aunque sonaba algo amarga. Axl se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a apaciguar a la amazona.

"Lo lamento, no debí ser tan efusivo… es sólo que me pareció que te hacía falta compañía, y yo justo iba en busca de un café. ¿Te gustaría?" ofreció. No se animó a decirle que la veía demasiado solitaria y que deseaba ayudarla. Sin embargo, Lümi pareció incómoda.

"¿Café?" preguntó. Sonaba incrédula, como si encontrara extraña la invitación. Axl sonrió con suavidad.

"Si, claro. Con algo tengo que compensarte el mal rato de hace unos días ¿no crees?" ofreció, cortés. Aunque Lümi permaneció impasible, el joven notó que parecía indecisa. "¿No… no te gusta el café?" preguntó. Había estado tan encantado de encontrársela que ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera entablar amistad. Lümi negó con la cabeza, pero no parecía una negativa.

"¡No, no! No es eso, solo… me tomaste por sorpresa. Me gusta el café" afirmó ella, aún algo insegura a juzgar por su tono. Axl sin embargo sonrió, intentando ofrecerle cierto apoyo.

"Es aquí cerca" le informó, y comenzó a caminar despacio casi temiendo que la amazona se quedara atrás.

Lümi dio un par de pasos, y caminó a su lado.


	4. Café

_Este capitulo costó como no tienen idea. Tomando en cuenta que Axl y Lümi casi no se conocen, ponerlos charlando fue todo un reto: debían ser lindos, caerse bien, pero no ser excesivamente casuales. Espero haberlo logrado Un,n_

 _De nuevo mil gracias a Misao-CG por permitirme usar sus personajes y por inspirar a la musa. Y por supuesto, los personajes de Lümi y Axl son enteramente suyos, yo nada mas les saco provecho XD._

 _Y no mas importante (aunque lo olvide en los anteriores) : Saint Seiya pertenece al genial señor Kurumada, y yo no pretendo ganar dinero con esto._

 _Advertencia: Axl es lindo, yo lo sé, pero absténganse de abrazarlo o mirarlo siquiera, o se enfrentaran a la ira de una amazona con mal carácter o,o_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Café"**_

Lümi no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda en el pequeño café. Con cierta vergüenza, se dio cuenta que nunca había tenido una experiencia así de casual fuera del Santuario.

Al menos Axl era educado, y no había hecho comentario alguno sobre la pequeña escena de la plaza. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del miedo que inspiraba en los demás, y de pronto decidió que no le gustaba. Una cosa era estar sola, otra muy distinta que toda persona que la viera pensara en ella como en una fiera a punto de atacar ante la más mínima provocación. Era una guerrera, no una mercenaria cruel. ¿Era así como la veía todo el mundo? ¿De verdad era eso lo que transmitía con su actitud?

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Axl, cortésmente, movió la silla para que ella se sentara. El joven lemuriano parecía ser el único en Atenas dispuesto a ver más allá de la opinión pública sobre Lümi, algo que a la chica le intrigaba. Y, secretamente, le agradaba. Axl no la juzgaba, ignoraba sus arranques de furia y además era amable porque le nacía serlo, no por temor a la amazona. Lümi aceptó la silla que él ofrecía algo cohibida; había visto ese gesto de caballerosidad en algunas ocasiones, aunque no era ya muy habitual y menos en los jóvenes. Recibirlo era a la vez incómodo y… ¿halagador?

"Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al café Atenas. ¿Qué puedo servirles?" saludó una jovial mesera, con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de Axl. Éste le sonrió con tal amabilidad que la pobre mesera incluso se sonrojó un poco. Al parecer, Lümi no era la única cohibida ante la actitud del joven.

"Quisiera un café turco, por favor, y un poco de pan casero" pidió Axl sin siquiera pensarlo. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que visitaba el local. "¿Y tu, Lümi?" preguntó a la amazona.

Lümi se encontró de pronto en un dilema. Tan centrada estaba en su inseguridad y en analizar a Axl, que ni siquiera había recordado que no podía comer o beber nada. La máscara que por regla debía llevar siempre se lo impedía. La joven sentía la mirada de la mesera sobre ella, con el lápiz listo para apuntar su orden; se aclaró la garganta. Nada que hacer.

"No, gracias. No quiero nada" dijo ella, seria de pronto. Axl la miró confundido por unos instantes.

"¿Segura? El café de aquí es muy bueno" aseguró el joven, pero la amazona negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar sentirse algo apenada.

"Segura" dijo ella, más firme y ligeramente irritada. No le gustaba que le insistieran cuando daba una respuesta clara. Axl de pronto entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y asintió de inmediato, como si hubiera captado el problema. Lástima que la mesera no tuviera la misma agudeza mental.

"Tenemos un delicioso pay de manzana, y muchas variedades de pasteles" sugirió la mesera, sin duda tratando de ser amable. Pero Lümi se sentía tan incómoda y nerviosa que lo único que sintió fue el leve intento de presionarla, y volteó hacia la chica con una mirada severa que, aunque era invisible bajo la máscara, obligó a la mesera a retroceder.

"Dije que NO quiero nada. ¿De acuerdo?" siseó la amazona, molesta. La mesera se movió algo incómoda.

"Creo que será todo por ahora, señorita. Muchas gracias, le llamaremos si queremos algo más" dijo Axl, de pronto, captando de nuevo la atención de la mesera. Ésta murmuró una insegura disculpa, y se alejó con más rapidez de la necesaria. A Lümi no se le escapó el modo tan cortés en que Axl había detenido un futuro arranque de ira incluso antes de que empezara, o que se había asegurado de que la mesera no volviera a menos que se le necesitara sin siquiera ser grosero. De pronto, la amazona se sintió algo avergonzada de su mal carácter.

"Yo… lo siento. No debí reaccionar así. Me siento algo incómoda, es todo" admitió, intentando justificarse por alguna razón. Nunca había sentido deseos de justificar su mal carácter, y ni siquiera en este momento sabía porque sentía necesidad de hacerlo. Tal vez era la sonrisa franca de Axl, que en comparación la hacía sentir grosera y agresiva. El joven sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

"No es tu culpa. Debí suponer que no podías comer nada con la máscara, fue un descuido de mi parte el invitarte" dijo él. De nuevo, amable. Lümi suspiró y trató de relajarse, pese a que era consciente de las miradas de media plaza sobre ambos.

"Yo acepté la invitación, así que eso tampoco es culpa tuya" le recordó. Axl sonrió de nueva cuenta, al parecer totalmente a gusto en el café, ajeno a las miradas curiosas y a la imponente presencia de una amazona de oro. Lümi lo envidió por eso. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan calmado?

"No necesitas tomar nada para disfrutar de una buena compañía" aseguró Axl, y Lümi se aclaró la garganta, incómoda. Aparte de Juliana y uno que otro santo, nadie consideraba su compañía como agradable. "No quise hacerte sentir incómoda; debí recordar tu rango y saludarte de otro modo" se disculpó.

Lümi se sobresaltó apenas oírlo. Aunque su frase era casual, de pronto la amazona recordó lo que hacía el resto del mundo al verla: los gestos respetuosos pero fríos, las miradas corteses pero desapegadas, la gente que se alejaba y la miraba de lejos… y estaba Axl, que la había saludado con entusiasmo y familiaridad, como a una amiga querida que no veía en años y no como a una extraña que acababa de conocer. Reconoció entonces que la incomodidad que sentía no era porque Axl la tratara con menos respeto, ni por las miradas de la gente… sino porque en el fondo, muy por debajo de su carácter y su fuerza, se había sentido bien que alguien se alegrara genuinamente de verla. Y de pronto entendió que las palabras de Axl le molestaban, porque implicaban que el joven había hecho algo incorrecto.

"No, no hiciste nada malo. Te di permiso de usar mi nombre" le aseguró ella, y luego agachó la mirada. "Me es incomodo porque… bueno… no suelo convivir con nadie fuera del Santuario. Esto es nuevo para mi" le remarcó Lümi, dejando ver su inseguridad por primera vez ante él. Axl asintió como si no le extrañara.

"Comprendo" contestó él, y eso fue todo. No añadió ningún comentario, ninguna crítica u observación, cosa que increíblemente hirió a Lümi. Creyó que Axl la interrogaría, o que intentaría animarla con alguna frase cortés… quizás se reprimía por educación, como aquella vez en su taller.

"¿Qué ibas a decir ese día?" preguntó de pronto, y Axl frunció el ceño sin comprender. "Cuando hablamos en tu joyería, dijiste que se notaba que la gente me respetaba, pero no terminaste la frase. ¿Qué pretendías decir?" aclaró. Axl se notó incómodo por primera vez, e incluso apartó la mirada como si temiera ser grosero. "Dímelo" ordenó Lümi, tratando de ser paciente.

"Sólo… me parecías algo solitaria. Es todo. No quise decirlo para no ofenderte" admitió el joven. Lümi sintió la ira devorándola por dentro, mezclada con la indignación. Conque eso era.

"Ah, claro… te doy lástima ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso eres tan amable conmigo? ¡¿Por eso me saludaste?!" le reclamó, apretando los puños y levantándose de golpe. Por primera vez, Axl lució asustado, pero en vez de retroceder se levantó junto con ella, y estiró las manos como si pretendiera contenerla.

"¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Yo sólo… no sé… era una observación. No es por eso por lo que soy amable, ni mucho menos te invité un café porque tuviera lástima" le aseguró, con ese tono suyo que no dejaba espacio para dudar de su sinceridad.

"¡¿Entonces porque?!" exigió saber Lümi. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Tan ingenua? ¿Tan patética como para tragarse aquel cuento sólo porque anhelaba compañía? Axl volvió a dudar, pero cuando la miró a los ojos Lümi vio la misma fuerza en ellos que el día que lo conoció.

"Porque cuando hablaste conmigo, me interesó conocerte, hablar contigo… me pareció que eras agradable e interesante y yo… bueno… me agradó charlar contigo" dijo él, sonrojándose ligeramente. La respuesta tomó a Lümi tan de sorpresa que la joven se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento sin notarlo.

"Normalmente no escucho ese tipo de comentarios" explicó, de nuevo cohibida.

"Eres agradable… cuando no tratas de matar a nadie" bromeó Axl. Aunque era un comentario sin duda atrevido, Lümi no pudo evitar sonreír bajo su máscara.

Sintió que el tiempo pasaba con rapidez. Apenas y notó cuando la mesera finalmente traía lo que Axl había pedido, enfocada en la conversación con el joven. Éste le habló de su pueblo, cerca de Jamir, de su vida en él y de sus padres… todo con esa voz calmada y suave. Lümi se sentía transportada a otro mundo y a otra vida, y de pronto estaba ahí junto a él, observando la forma en que el padre de Axl moldeaba el metal para fabricar un anillo, o la delicadeza con que pulía un diamante para darle brillo.

Lümi, a cambio, le contó un poco de su vida como amazona. De su rutina y su entrenamiento, omitiendo varios detalles que se sentía reacia a compartir. Aunque no era tan abierta como Axl, el joven la escuchaba atentamente, sonreía donde había que hacerlo y se mostraba comprensivo cuando Lümi omitía algún detalle pese a sus preguntas. La joven lo sentía tranquilo, a gusto… como si de verdad disfrutara de su compañía.

"¿De verdad lo mandaste al hospital por dos meses?" preguntó Axl, entre divertido y cauto. Lümi ni siquiera sabía porque le había contado aquello. Tal vez porque Juliana se lo había recordado hace poco.

"Fue su culpa. Me insultó y ofendió mi orgullo de mujer y amazona. Se lo buscó" dijo Lümi, con un puchero indignado que por fortuna Axl no podía ver. El joven la sorprendió con una suave risa.

"Y yo que creía que los Santos de Athena eran mas cautos" comentó, divertido.

"Te sorprendería" contestó ella, irónica. Axl volvió a sonreír, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Aunque, sin duda, no era un silencio incómodo.

"Es una pena que no tengas permitido quitarte la máscara. Me habría gustado mucho verla de cerca" comentó el joven de pronto. Aunque el comentario era inocente, Lümi sintió un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, no solo por la interpretación de la frase sino por que, en el fondo, significaba que Axl la miraba directo a la cara.

"No es para tanto. Tus joyas no tienen nada que envidiarle a mi máscara" le aseguró ella, tratando de desviar la atención. Axl se encogió de hombros, modesto.

"No lo sé. Mi padre era mucho mejor que yo; él si que sabía su oficio" comentó él, con cierto aire de añoranza que hizo que Lümi sintiera un peso sobre el pecho. Un hueco que nunca había podido llenar.

"Te envidio, Axl" comentó repentinamente la amazona, mirando sus manos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Axl, curioso pero repentinamente serio. De algún modo, siempre parecía notar su humor solo con el tono de su voz. Lümi deseó callarse y, al mismo tiempo, decir lo que quería. No se atrevía, pero…

"La forma en la que hablas de tu familia y tu hogar… no lo sé, me transporta. Me hace sentir la calidez de tus padres, o tus vecinos. Como lemuriana, eso es algo que extraño. No tengo mucho aquí que me recuerde a mi gente" admitió. Era una verdad a medias, pero el resto era aún demasiado personal para compartirlo con Axl.

El joven se quedó callado unos instantes, mirando sin ver realmente el pan dulce que le habían traído junto con su café, y que era lo único que había sobrevivido de su orden. Lümi se preguntó que pasaría por su mente, si es que había algo en ella. Axl de pronto parecía algo melancólico, pero de pronto sonrió para si casi imperceptiblemente, como si acabara de llegar a una solución para un problema difícil.

"En cierta forma, te comprendo. Acabo de llegar aquí y ya extraño mi hogar y a mi gente" confesó tras un rato. Lümi asintió; aunque no era lo mismo, era lo bastante similar como para identificarse.

"Supongo que falta el toque lemuriano para sentirse en casa" comentó la amazona. Si debía ser honesta, ella nunca había sentido en su totalidad ese toque; pero Axl no tenía por qué saberlo.

"Tienes razón" aceptó él. Lümi se entretuvo de pronto en su sonrisa amable, tan cálida como los rayos del atardecer reflejados en su largo cabello azul… un momento… ¡¿El atardecer?! ¡¿Era ya tan tarde?!

"¡¿Cómo es posible?!" soltó sin pensar. Axl se sobresaltó un poco, pero la miró curioso. "No había visto la hora. Me tengo que ir; hoy tengo algunos deberes que cumplir todavía" explicó. Por puro orgullo, omitió decir que ni había notado el tiempo charlando.

"No te preocupes, yo también debería volver a mi taller. Tengo algunos pendientes" dijo el joven, pero luego le dedicó una mirada que, sin duda, desarmaría hasta a un espectro de Hades. "Podemos charlar otro día. Mañana, si quieres" sugirió. ¿Era eso una invitación? ¿Una cita? No, ¿o si? No, no podía… ¡Era una amazona! Tenía deberes, entrenamientos, guardias que cumplir, ¡no tenía tiempo para charlas casuales!

"Bueno, yo… si, supongo que si. Tengo algunas horas libres" contestó Lümi. ¡¿Cuáles horas libres?! ¿No había decidido en su mente decir que no? Axl sonrió con más ganas.

"Bien. Es bueno tener amigos cuando se vive en una ciudad nueva" dijo él. Lümi se preguntó si podían ya catalogarse como amigos, pero tampoco es que le molestara mucho. No tenía muchos, para empezar.

"Es cierto. Bueno… nos veremos en otra ocasión, Axl" se despidió ella, levantándose. El joven la imitó de inmediato, envolviendo el pan que no había tocado en una servilleta.

"Espera" le pidió. Lümi se detuvo en seco, y Axl rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a la amazona, que lo miró extrañada. El joven sonrió y le extendió el improvisado paquete. "Para que lo pruebes cuando puedas. Es muy bueno" añadió.

Lümi tomó aquel pan con aire ausente. Tenía la impresión repentina de que Axl había pedido el pan justo para ella, para que en la privacidad de su casa pudiese probarlo sin el impedimento de la máscara. Quizás estaba haciéndose ideas… pero el que Axl pareciera pensar en ella le hizo sentir un repentino calor en el pecho. Tragó saliva y miró de nuevo el pan.

"Bueno, será mejor que deje de entretenerte, seguro tienes cosas que hacer. Nos veremos mañana, Lümi. De verdad fue un gusto charlar contigo" dijo Axl, y se alejó un poco, sin duda creyendo que ella haría lo mismo. Sin embargo, Lümi se quedó inmóvil un momento, sin saber que hacer con aquel calor que la recorría y que se alejaba con cada paso de Axl.

Se dio cuenta entonces que estaría allí mañana, sin importar que pretexto pudiera urdir su mente. No supo porque.

"Hasta luego, Axl"


	5. Confusiones

_No, no me he muerto! D8 el mundo laboral interfirió con mis tiempos, pero ya volví._

 _Confieso que este capitulo no me gusto mucho que digamos, pero era necesario como introducción para el siguiente, así que… espero no les aburra mucho._

 _Respecto a la chica del mostrador… Un,n me explayé. Pienso igual que Lümi en ese aspecto y me dejé llevar._

 _Sin mas, espero guste!_

 _PD : Bienvenido al grupo, Yamid! nOn_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Confusiones"**_

Shion suspiró y dejó que el documento se deslizara de entre sus dedos hasta el escritorio. No tenía caso. Desde hace unos días su concentración se escapaba como humo.

El Patriarca se estiró en su asiento y se pasó las manos por el rostro, resignado a perder la batalla contra su responsabilidad una vez más. No podía evitarlo; desde hacia días que sus desvelos y preocupaciones iban dirigidos hacia una persona en específico: Lümi.

Incluso la tranquilidad de su oficina se la recordaba. Normalmente, no pasaba más de un día sin recibir las quejas de algún aprendiz o santo que había sido víctima del mal humor de la amazona de Aries, y Shion pasaba gran parte de su tiempo reprendiéndola o buscando un modo de reparar los daños causados. La quería mucho, claro está: desde que sus padres la dejaran en el Santuario Shion había sido su única figura paterna, la había visto crecer en edad y poder, y tenía un espacio en su corazón para ella… pero tampoco era ciego, y tenía plena conciencia de los problemas de carácter de Lümi. Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a sus discusiones con ella, y era casi un experto en resolver disputas o, en el peor de los casos, dar primeros auxilios.

Y eso era justo lo que le preocupaba. Desde hacía al menos tres semanas que no recibía ni una queja de Lümi. La amazona no había discutido con nadie, no había golpeado a nadie y, desde ese incidente en un entrenamiento (del que no quería ni acordarse), no había pasado nada que requiriera su atención. Aunque eso eran buenas noticias para el Santuario, el instinto paterno en Shion le hacía preocuparse mucho por el estado de su amazona. Según su experiencia, solo había dos posibles causas por las que Lümi de Aries no habría golpeado a nadie en tres semanas: o estaba enferma, o muerta. Y dado que Shion la veía a menudo en su casa o en el coliseo, pues…

"Esto no puede ser bueno" murmuró para si, y se levantó. El único modo de deshacerse de su preocupación era comprobar su teoría.

No le tomó mucho teletransportarse a la Casa de Aries, donde sentía la presencia de Lümi. Al menos esta vez Astrea no tendría quejas: no había bajado las escaleras, aunque fuera solo porque temía que Lümi se le escapara antes de hablar con ella. En un segundo cruzó la casa, llegó a la puerta que daba a las estancias privadas y tocó la puerta.

"¿Lümi? ¿Puedo pasar?" pidió, educado, y no tardó en oir los pasos de la amazona.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" preguntó Lümi apenas abrió. Shion la observó a detalle, aprovechando que por una vez no llevaba su máscara. Su voz, aunque ya con tintes de molestia, no sonaba ni la mitad de hostil que antes.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Shion sin recato alguno, entrando en la casa sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Lümi frunció el ceño.

"Pues claro que estoy bien, ¿Qué no me ve, viejo maestro?" respondió. Sin gritos, sin fuego homicida en la mirada. Ahora si que Shion estaba preocupado.

"¿Estas enferma? ¿Te duele algo?" insistió el Patriarca, colocando su mano sobre la frente de Lümi para verificar si tenía fiebre. La amazona entonces retrocedió, molesta.

"¡No me duele nada! ¡No diga tonterías! Acabo de decirle que estoy bien ¡¿Por qué de pronto actúa como si me estuviera muriendo?!" reclamó Lümi, airada, y Shion retrocedió un paso con precaución.

"Bueno, disculpa. Es solo que has estado rara en estos días. No he recibido a ninguna víctima en semanas y…" explicó Shion, colocándose a la defensiva casi de inmediato. Lümi era su alumna, pero seguía teniendo un pésimo carácter.

"¿Quién lo entiende? Primero me regaña porque golpeo al insolente aprendiz, ¿y ahora se queja porque me porto bien? ¡¿Pues que quiere, entonces?!" se quejó Lümi, con una actitud más acorde a su personalidad normal.

"No te enfades, sólo me preocupo por ti" dijo el Patriarca, y la miró con atención en caso de que tuviera que defenderse… y nada. Lümi se limitó a soltar un suspiro molesto y se encogió de hombros. "¿Te pasa algo? La verdad te notó algo pensativa" añadió, probando con otra estrategia que no acabara en una guerra de mil días.

"No es nada, viejo maestro. Estoy bien" contestó la amazona, con una calma que en ella era extraña. Shion frunció el ceño e hizo memoria, tratando de ubicar el problema. No tardó en recordar el último chisme del Santuario.

"¿Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en la plaza?" adivinó, y Lümi frunció el ceño con más ahínco.

"No sabía que le gustara involucrarse en los chismorreos de los aprendices" soltó Lümi, mordaz. Shion sonrió lo más que pudo.

"Sabes que es imposible no enterarse de algo aquí" se defendió el Patriarca; después de todo, sabía que no era muy sensato decirle a Lümi que al menos 5 Santos habían pedido audiencia solo para contarle los hechos, o lo que ellos creían que eran los hechos. "No tienes por qué sentirte tan molesta. Hiciste lo correcto, y el pobre chico solo intentaba ayudar. Déjalo pasar" aconsejó, sospechando que la calma de su amazona se debía al orgullo herido. Ésta sin embargo pareció molesta con el comentario.

"¿De que habla? ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Axl! ¿No puedo estar de buen humor sólo porque si?" protestó Lümi.

Shion se quedó inmóvil de pronto, asimilando la información. Lümi acababa de admitir que estaba de buen humor, y había mencionado un nombre al oír la palabra 'chico'. Axl. Sonaba lemuriano. ¿Era lemuriano? Y si ella había juntado el nombre y su buen humor en una sola oración podía ser que… No, no podía. ¿O si?

"Oh…" soltó Shion, de pronto más calmado y hasta de buen humor. Tenía una buena corazonada. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero tenía derecho a hacerlo de vez en cuando, ¿no?

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora que le pasa?" dijo Lümi, agresiva pero de pronto incómoda. Shion notó enseguida el tenue rubor en sus mejillas, lo que sumó puntos a su teoría. Ensanchó su sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

"Por eso te desapareces a ratos del Santuario" afirmó. Lümi lo miró indignada, pero con una indignación que parecía más fruto de la vergüenza que de la ira. "No tienes por qué mirarme así. Esta bien tener amigos, y si ese joven Axl te agrada, no veo mal en ello" continuó, sintiéndose de pronto de un excelente buen humor.

"¡No sea ridículo, maestro! ¡Si tanto le molesta no volveré a llegar tarde!"

"No me molesta, hija"

El silencio incómodo duró apenas un par de segundos, hasta que Lümi soltó una patada al suelo y se puso su máscara con excesiva rigidez. Shion sintió el instintivo impulso de poner distancia, pero ni eso borró su sonrisa.

"¿Qué nadie aquí tiene cosas mejores que hacer que inventar historias? Yo SI tengo cosas que hacer, maestro, así que si no tiene nada importante que decirme, me voy. Con permiso" gruñó Lümi, sin levantar mucho la voz, y salió sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Shion se quedó de pie, mirándola alejarse, con una sonrisa paternal tatuada en su rostro. Lümi no solía hacer muchos amigos, y el que se escapara en sus ratos libres para ver a uno le hacía tener esperanzas.

Satisfecho, el Patriarca salió de casa de Lümi y cerró la puerta, caminando de vuelta a sus estancias mientras tarareaba una suave melodía.

Lümi se encaminó hacia la plaza cercana al Santuario aún con las palabras de su maestro resonando en su mente. No sabía porque, pero la sonrisa del Patriarca y su tonito paternal cuando se enteró de Axl la hacía sentir incómoda.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con todo el mundo? ¿No podía ella salir a distraerse de vez en cuando? Axl era un amigo y le daba una oportunidad de ser menos estricta y relajarse un poco, ¿había algo malo con eso?

Pero no. Todo mundo en el Santuario daba vueltas como animal enjaulado, preguntándose como histéricos qué pasaba, a donde iba Lümi y cual era el motivo de su reciente tranquilidad. Cualquiera diría que Lümi era una especie de ogro. Además, en vez de preocuparse deberían sentirse contentos ¿no? El buen humor de la amazona significaba un record de al menos tres semanas sin enfermería… lo peor era quizás la actitud de quienes realmente la conocían. Tanto Juliana como Shion escuchaban de Axl con una sonrisa ridícula y unos ojos brillantes, como un par de niños frente a una juguetería, como si estuvieran viendo algo que Lümi no. ¡El Patriarca incluso la había creído enferma solo porque estaba alegre! ¿Qué pasaba con ese par de locos?

Lümi suspiró, sujetando con más firmeza el pequeño paquete que llevaba en las manos. No estaba de humor para pensar en el extraño comportamiento de su maestro y su mejor amiga, y no quería descargar su frustración en Axl. Él siempre era amable y sonriente, no se merecía pasarse horas escuchando las quejas de Lümi… quien, por cierto, se preguntó desde cuando tenía tantas consideraciones con Axl.

No tardó en divisar la pequeña joyería, y se sintió extrañamente nerviosa. ¡Vamos! Tampoco era que fuera a darle algo muy importante, ¿o si? Era solo un poco de pan; Lümi sabía que a Axl le gustaba mucho acompañar su café con un poco de pan casero y, desde que Beatriz –la amable esposa de Telémaco de Géminis- le regalara un poco, la amazona había decidido guardar una porción para Axl. ¡Ni que fuera para tanto!

Apenas y notó que estaba ya frente a la puerta de la joyería. No sabía porque de pronto le costaba tanto abrir, saludar al joven y ofrecerle su sencillo regalo… cortesía… ¡lo que fuera! En fin. Lümi respiró profundo, mando a algún lugar recóndito de su mente las tontas dudas, y abrió la puerta, que la recibió con el tintineo usual de la campanilla que Axl colocara para indicarle de un cliente…

Una risa algo estridente y nada conocida la recibió en el lugar. Lümi se quedó inmóvil, momentáneamente confundida ante semejante muestra de jovialidad. Axl no reía así… la que reía era una muchacha que, apoyada con falsa desgana sobre el mostrador, parecía muy entretenida charlando con Axl.

"¿De verdad? No sabía que los lemurianos fueran tan… interesantes" comentó la chica, con un tono que de sencillo no tenía nada. A Lümi le pareció el ronroneo de un gato exigiendo atención.

"No creo que conozca muchos, señorita" respondió Axl, sonriendo con amabilidad como era su costumbre. Lümi no supo si aquello era una simple cortesía hacia una clienta, o había algo más ahí. ¿Pero eso que le importaba a ella?

"Y es una pena. Si todos son como tu, me he perdido de mucho" insistió aquella chica, recargando caso todo el torso sobre sus brazos cruzados en el mostrador, mientras miraba fijo a Axl como si realmente fuera el primer lemuriano que veía en su vida cuando, obviamente, vivir cerca del Santuario hacía que todo habitante de la zona hubiera conocido al menos uno.

Lümi se sintió asqueada y molesta, y decidió que odiaba a aquella mujer aunque no sabía porque. Tal vez era el descarado escote de su blusa, que hacía que al recargarse la silueta de sus pechos resaltara incluso más que su coqueta mirada, prueba suficiente de que lo hacía con toda intención. Odiaba a las mujeres como esa, tan deseosas de atraer la atención de un hombre que se exhibían como premios vulgares… para Lümi, un mujer debía ser mas respetuosa consigo misma. La amazona apretó los puños, apenas conteniendo el deseo de adelantarse y darle al menos un puntapié a la vulgar clienta.

"Es muy amable, señorita" contestó Axl ante el halago, y Lümi sintió un nudo en la garganta que atribuyó a la indignación. ¿Cómo podía Axl soportarla? ¿Por qué no le decía que se marchara? ¿Y porque a Lümi le importaba tanto?

"¡Pero no me hables tan formal! Me avergüenzas" dijo la clienta, con una sonrisa que dejaba bien claras sus intenciones, para luego recargarse del todo sobre una de sus manos. "Haces un muy buen trabajo, creo que no será la última vez que te visite" añadió, sin esperar siquiera una respuesta.

"Me sentiré honrado, señorita" contestó Axl, sonriendo suavemente. La chica se sonrojó y soltó una risita ridícula, más propia de una adolescente inmadura que de una mujer adulta.

Lümi no supo como es que había contenido el impulso de golpearla. Quizás era porque, vulgar o no, aquella coqueta era una clienta de Axl, y a juzgar por el paquete a su lado era una clienta que había ya pagado por algo. No era correcto ahuyentarle la clientela a Axl, pero… ¡Pero…! ¡Argh! Pocas veces la amazona se había sentido tan furiosa. Podía sentir su propio cuerpo en tensión, la ira fluyendo por su pecho y en su rostro, avivándose con cada risita tonta de la mujer. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Mujeres coquetas había muchas, y nunca las había odiado tanto. Axl era guapo, y mucho, era de esperarse… ¡A ella no le importaba que Axl fuera guapo o no!

"De nuevo con lo de 'señorita'… ¡no seas tan formal! Si yo solo…"

"¿Qué no lo oíste? No te conoce, ni a ti ni a tu kilométrico escote, no tiene por qué llamarte de otro modo" soltó Lümi, entrando de lleno en el local para hacerse notar. Axl se sobresaltó como si acabara de ver a Hades mismo entrar, y la amazona vio con creciente sospecha que el joven tomaba con rapidez algo de su mesita de trabajo para ocultarlo en un cajón.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó la descarada, sin siquiera una pizca de respeto. Lümi apretó los puños y dio un paso.

"¡Ya me oíste! ¡Me ofende ver una actitud tan vulgar!" soltó la amazona. Había adoptado de Juliana la costumbre de decir lo que pensaba cuando algo le molestaba, y no iba a parar ahora.

"¿Y eso a ti que te importa, amazona? No todos tenemos que escondernos bajo armaduras y máscaras" siseó la mujer. Claramente buscaba morir. Lümi aumentó su cosmo casi imperceptiblemente, aunque trató de mantener una actitud serena.

"Por favor, señorita, no me agrada que la gente se comporte de ese modo en mi local" dijo Axl, sin perder la serenidad, y luego miró a Lümi casi con actitud suplicante. "No pasa nada, Lümi. Estoy seguro que no lo dijo con mala intención" continuó. Incluso él debía saber que era una mentira.

"¡Claro que lo dijo con intención! ¿Por qué la defiendes?" se quejó Lümi, sorprendida al sentirse herida.

"Sabes porque: no me gusta la violencia y menos por motivos tan sencillos. Esto solo fue un malentendido; estoy seguro que ella no pretendía ofenderte" explicó el joven, volteando hacia su coqueta admiradora… sólo que la mujer ya no estaba. Lümi oyó detrás suyo la campanilla de la puerta, y no tardó en deducir que la mujer era más cobarde de lo que parecía.

"Vaya, parece que ella sola se declaró culpable" siseó Lümi, sin siquiera dignarse voltear. Ya se la encontraría en otra ocasión.

"¿Por qué estas tan molesta? ¿Pasó algo? Normalmente ignoras a ese tipo de personas" preguntó Axl, sorpresivamente. Lümi deseó darse a si misma una buena patada que le devolviera la cordura.

"¡No estoy molesta! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?" contestó, pero su tono delataba lo que su mentira pretendía ocultar. Si, estaba molesta, deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a algo… ¿Por qué? "¿Qué escondes ahí?" soltó de pronto, antes de que Axl pudiera enredarla de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, el joven rió algo incómodo.

"Oh… ¿te refieres a lo de la mesita? No es nada, solo un trabajo que aún no termino y que olvidé guardar antes" dijo Axl. Lümi entrecerró los ojos, consciente de que el joven sonaba menos sincero que antes. Se preguntó si tendría que ver con la coqueta esa. Se preguntó también porque eso le apretaba el pecho. "No te esperaba tan temprano" admitió el joven. A Lümi le costó fingir indiferencia.

"¡Pues si quieres me voy!" siseó, indignada. Axl retrocedió un paso, confundido, pero no tardó ni cinco minutos en rodear el mostrador para acercarse a ella.

"¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero que te vayas, quedamos en que nos veríamos hoy. Me refería a que yo esperaba haber terminado ya con mis clientes para cuando llegaras. Así no tendrías que haberme esperado ni mucho menos haberte molestado" explicó él. Lümi frunció el ceño bajo la máscara. "Perdóname, Lümi. No quise darte otra impresión" aseguró.

Como de costumbre, la voz suave pero firme de Axl dejaba poco espacio para dudar de sus intenciones, y Lümi no pudo menos que resignarse y aceptar que quizás, de nuevo, estaba exagerando el motivo de su ira. Sin embargo, esta vez la molestia seguía ahí, como una espina clavada en su pecho que se rehusaba a irse del todo. Tal vez en otra ocasión se lo habría mencionado a Axl, pero dado que pretendía no estar molesta, no quiso ponerse en evidencia.

"De acuerdo, te perdono" admitió, aún algo tensa. Axl sonrió al oírla, y Lümi no pudo menos que sentir otro nudo en la garganta: esta sonrisa era muy distinta a la que le dedicara a la clienta. Más cálida. Más sincera. Sintió que la espina en su pecho disminuía.

"Bien. Vamos, si nos damos prisa aún podemos alcanzar un poco de café" dijo Axl, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Lümi, como de costumbre, lo siguió.


	6. Calor de hogar

_Noooo, no me he muerto! XD Perdón por la espera pero estoy acostumbrada a publicar una vez por semana, y entre eso y la euforia de mi otra musa (la de mis escritos originales) como que se me fue la semana. Pero ya esta aquí n,n_

 _Y no se preocupen, no acostumbro dejar NADA sin terminar, asi que esto sigue hasta que acabe :P_

 _Este capitulo fue algo complicado, sobretodo por las reacciones de Lümi que tenían que ser y no ser Un,n ni ella sabe lo que siente y quería dejarlo claro. El ultimo pedazo, sorprendentemente, fluyó solito y sin problemas._

 _Advierto: lo que sigue es capaz de subirle el azúcar a cualquiera, asi que tráiganse algo saladito para compensar._

 _T_T Quiero un Axl._

 _Ya saben, Saint Seiya y su universo pertenecen al genial sr Kurumada (si no, ya tendría a mas de un Dorado en mi casa, victima de mis enfermos fetiches XD), y los personas de Lümi y Axl son creación de Misao CG, que me los presta amablemente n,n_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Calor de hogar"**_

Como siempre sucedía, la ira de Lümi no tardó en pasar al olvido ante la presencia pacifica de Axl.

La amazona de pronto se sentía confusa e insegura. No solo sus motivos de ira le parecían ridículos con el paso de las horas, sino que no entendía como es que había logrado olvidar el asunto con tanta rapidez. Lümi tenía mal carácter, pero aquella mujer había sido muy grosera con ella; en otros tiempos, la amazona habría sido capaz de salir corriendo tras ella para mostrarle a golpes que debía respetarla. En un principio se había contenido por Axl, para no causar problemas dentro de su local, pero ahora ni siquiera se planteaba buscar a la chica. De algún modo, la sola compañía del joven bastaba para mejorar su humor y hacerle olvidar algo que, con la presencia de Axl junto a la suya, de pronto de verdad parecía insignificante.

Lo mejor era que Axl no parecía ni un poco molesto. El joven caminaba con calma junto a ella, charlando de cualquier cosa sin siquiera un gesto que delatara que la mujer le interesaba o que había cedido a sus avances. Aunque era incomprensible para Lümi, el notar el desinterés de Axl hacía mucho por calmarla. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con su humor? Daba igual. La experiencia le decía que lo mejor era no intentar analizarlo demasiado. Axl era una compañía agradable y era mejor disfrutarla sin dudas.

Por una vez, fue ella quien guio el paseo, y lo llevó lejos de la concurrida plaza para mostrarle la parte menos conocida de Atenas. Era extraño visitar aquellos lugares con Axl, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a recorrerlos sola cuando necesitaba pensar, o distraerse, u olvidar algún mal rato que hubiera tenido durante el día (generalmente, alguna discusión con su maestro, Shion). A Axl en cambio parecía gustarle el camino, y observaba cada casa o pequeño puesto con un genuino interés que casi lo hacía lucir como un niño.

Lümi apretó con más fuerza el paquete que llevaba: su arrebato de ira había impedido que se lo ofreciera y, ahora que se sentía tranquila de nuevo, no lograba reunir el valor. Por alguna razón recordó a Juliana y a Beatriz, y la expresión pícara de ambas cuando la amazona les había comentado sus intenciones para el pan… eso no hizo mas que desalentarla más. ¡¿Qué rayos les pasaba?! Era solo un pan, y un gesto para un amigo, tampoco tenían porque actuar como si acabaran de ganar la Guerra Santa. Pensar que Axl pudiera tener una reacción tan exagerada hacía que Lümi desistiera. La amazona soltó un suspiro frustrado.

"¿Sigues molesta?" preguntó Axl, interrumpiendo su observación de las joyas exhibidas en un pequeño puesto del mercado local. Lümi se sobresaltó.

"¡No! No estoy molesta…" contestó, consciente de que no sonaba muy convincente. Axl frunció el ceño.

"Algo te preocupa, entonces. No es normal que estés tan callada" insistió el joven. Lümi sintió un escalofrío, consciente por vez primera de que solía charlar más abiertamente con Axl cuando paseaban juntos. ¿Desde cuando era tan abierta? ¡Apenas y lo conocía! Volvió a apretar el paquete. No había mejor momento, supuso ella.

"Solo pensaba. Esa tonta de tu local me distrajo" admitió, sin poder contener el tono de desdén y rabia. Axl rio suavemente, como nervioso.

"No te molestes, Lümi, no es la primera ni la única que se porta demasiado… efusiva. No pasa nada" dijo él, sin duda tratando de quitarle importancia al incidente para aplacar la ira de la amazona. Lümi por el contrario casi clavó las uñas en el envoltorio, imaginándose un montón de chicas tontas y ridículas dentro del local de Axl… detuvo de golpe su pensamiento ¡¿Por qué rayos era eso tan importante?! Ni que fuera un evento extraño.

"¡No me menciones a esa grosera insolente!" gruñó, agresiva. Axl levantó las manos en señal de paz, un gesto que ella ya conocía y que la hizo ser consciente de que estaba enfadándose de nuevo. Por nada. ¡Argh!

"Pero Lümi… tu la mencionaste primero" le recordó Axl. La amazona de Aries sintió el calor en sus mejillas, y pateó una piedrita que tuvo la mala suerte de estar frente a ella. Donde normalmente cualquier otro hubiera echado a correr, Lümi escuchó en cambio la risa suave de Axl.

"Pobre piedrita" comentó, sin perder el tono jovial, y Lümi no pudo menos que mirarlo con asombro: no había conocido nunca a nadie tan paciente, ni siquiera el Patriarca. Sin duda, Shion ya la habría reprendido por su carácter. En cambio Axl… era como si estuviera totalmente a gusto con su personalidad, su ira, y la dejara fluir tranquila de forma natural.

"Estorbaba" soltó, pretendiendo ser hostil, pero en realidad usando una voz más relajada. Axl volvió a sonreír, y la joven se sintió de repente tan inquieta que miró de nueva cuenta el puesto de joyas. "No se acercan ni un poco a las tuyas, no sé que tanto les ves" comentó, sin importarle mucho que el vendedor la oyera.

"¡Vamos! No soy tan bueno… además, me gusta mirar otros trabajos. Me ayuda a obtener ideas" contestó él, ignorando magistralmente la mirada homicida del vendedor, que parecía pensar que el lemuriano tenía la culpa de que sus joyas fueran inferiores.

"¿Por eso mirabas mi máscara?" preguntó ella, aliviada de desviar la atención. Axl asintió y siguió caminando, al parecer deseoso de alejarse del iracundo vendedor. De pronto Lümi sintió un impulso y, en un arranque, lo alcanzó y extendió el paquete hacia él con la fuerza de un puñetazo. Si no acabó azotándoselo en la cara fue simplemente porque Axl, en un reflejo, retrocedió.

"Ten" dijo ella, severa.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Axl, curioso, mirando el paquete. Lümi sintió de nuevo el calor en las mejillas, y su determinación flaqueó.

"¡¿Lo quieres o no?!" soltó, desesperada. No sabía ni siquiera como comportarse; siempre le había sido más fácil ser hostil que atenta. Afortunadamente, sintió que Axl tomaba el paquete de sus manos. "Es pan. La esposa de uno de mis compañeros de armas lo hizo, y sé que siempre buscas pan casero para… ejem… pensé que te gustaría" añadió, sintiéndose ridícula y con deseos de correr de vuelta al Santuario y a la seguridad de su casa. Axl abrió el paquete y se lo acercó al rostro.

"Huele bien" afirmó, sonriente, para luego dirigirle a Lümi una sonrisa como ninguna que hubiese visto antes. "Eres muy amable al pensar en mi" agradeció.

Lümi abrió los ojos como platos, y el calor en su rostro creció tanto que le sorprendió no ver llamas a su alrededor. Axl lo había dicho sin intención, su tono casual lo confirmaba, pero… pero… ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía diferente? Sintió un hormigueo en el pecho que la asustó. Ni siquiera había notado que SI pensaba en Axl gran parte de su día, hasta que la frase cortés del joven la hizo consciente de ello. Tragó saliva, obligándose a responder con la voz más indiferente que podía, secretamente preguntándose porque Axl ocupaba ahora su mente cuando no estaba.

"N-no es para tanto" dijo la amazona, maldiciendo el tartamudeo. Ella nunca tartamudeaba. Excepto ahora.

"Será un honor probar algo hecho en el Santuario" comentó Axl, cambiando el tema de una forma bastante sutil. Lümi asintió, aun sin recobrar la voz, y por un momento se permitió caminar en silencio junto a él. Fiel a su costumbre, Axl no reprochó nada.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que ambos se alejaban de la ciudad, caminando en apariencia sin rumbo bajo la suave voz de Axl hasta que, al sentirlo detenerse, Lümi alzó la vista y se encontró cerca de la entrada al territorio del Santuario. Las doce casas, así como el Templo de Athena, se divisaban claramente a la distancia, sobresaliendo como salidos de un espejismo. Normalmente la gente no se detenía mucho en ellos, pero Axl los observaba con evidente admiración.

"Se ve tan tranquilo y silencioso. Cuesta creer que ahí viven cientos de guerreros" comentó con aire ausente.

Lümi lo miró. Sintió de pronto que el joven joyero no encajaba del todo en el paisaje. Él, que creaba obras de arte con sus manos, que odiaba la violencia, que vivía en paz… ahí, en un templo a la Diosa de la Sabiduría, en un sitio donde hombres y mujeres dedicaban sus vidas al combate, al derramamiento de sangre, a destruir más que crear. Lümi nunca le había prestado mucha atención a ello antes de conocerlo… ¡Rayos! Si pensaba en Axl más de lo que debería.

"¿Axl?" lo llamó, de pronto asaltada por una duda. El joven la miró. "¿Por qué Atenas? Podías haber ido a cualquier parte"

"A decir verdad… fue por el Santuario" confesó. A Lümi eso le resultó tan extraño viniendo de él que lo miró confundida. Axl sonrió. "Es cierto, no me gusta la violencia, pero el Santuario es algo distinto. Mi padre siempre me hablaba de Athena y sus guerreros, y sobre su majestuoso templo. Siempre sentí deseos de verlo, y decidí que si abría un negocio propio sería aquí, cerca de la Diosa y de aquellos que luchan por defendernos" explicó.

Lümi se le quedó mirando, entre absorta y algo melancólica. Axl tenía siempre un modo de hablar algo extraño, como si pudiera imprimir a sus palabras toda la emoción que no mostraba de otro modo. Y sin embargo, la amazona no pudo evitar sonreír sin humor. Para ella, este escenario tenía una connotación totalmente distinta.

"Es curioso como cambia la visión de algo dependiendo de la persona" comentó, mirando sin desearlo el punto que marcaba la entrada al Santuario.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Axl, preocupado sin duda por la evidente melancolía de Lümi. Esta deseó quedarse callada, pero de pronto sentía un nudo en la garganta, y el escenario fue tan abrumador que no pudo callarse más.

"¿Sabes? Esa entrada es lo primero que recuerdo de mi infancia" comentó, señalando justo el sitio.

"¿Cómo?"

"Mis padres… me dejaron ahí cuando yo era muy pequeña. Apenas supieron que mi destino era portar la armadura de Aries me trajeron aquí, y me entregaron al Patriarca. Nunca más los volví a ver" contó. Era la primera vez que hablaba de ello con alguien que no fuese Shion o Juliana. Oyó que Axl contenía la respiración y, al mirarlo, su suave sonrisa había dado paso a una seriedad que rivalizaba con la de su maestro cuando la reprendía.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede alguien dejar a su hija así como así?" preguntó. Lümi no lo culpó por sentirse molesto: para los lemurianos, un hijo era el tesoro mas preciado del mundo. Abandonar un hijo era algo despreciable para ellos… el nudo en su garganta creció.

"No lo sé. Shion, mi maestro, dice que debieron tener un buen motivo y que no debo juzgarles. Pero lo odio. Odio recordarlo" dijo ella, sin mirarlo. Era más fácil ser firme sin mirarlo. "En fin, así son las cosas, ¿Qué mas da?" añadió, desdeñosa.

"No puedo imaginarme un motivo lo bastante importante para hacer algo así" insistió Axl. Al parecer el asunto le indignaba. Si supiera las horas que Lümi había empleado cuando niña intentando descifrar eso mismo…

"Ni yo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás era una mala hija; tal vez mi carácter era demasiado para…" empezó, siguiendo su fachada de desdén, pero de pronto ya no pudo continuar.

Sintió de pronto que los brazos de Axl la rodeaban.

Lümi sintió que el cuerpo entero se le paralizaba, como si se desconectara de su mente y fuera incapaz de hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí, como una figura de mármol, sintiendo por primera vez el tacto de otra piel cerca de la suya. Axl la abrazaba. ¡La abrazaba! ¡Nadie debía tocarla! Era una amazona de oro, nadie podía tomarse tantas libertades con ella. Deseó correr, deseó empujarlo lejos, deseó…

No. Se engañaba. No era furia lo que sentía, sino miedo. Sorpresa. Calor… el calor de Axl rodeándola, como un bálsamo que alejaba su amargura y se extendía desde su pecho hasta sus brazos, sus piernas, su rostro. Los brazos fuertes de Axl sujetándola, sosteniéndola, como diciendo que no la dejarían caer nunca… el aroma del cabello azul oscuro del joven, una mezcla suave de café y viento, una suave seda cayendo cerca de su rostro en una caricia.

"No fuiste una mala hija, estoy seguro de ello. Tal vez tuvieron sus motivos, tal vez no… pero son SUS culpas, no las tuyas, y no tienes por qué cargar con ellas" susurró Axl. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que sintió el roce de su aliento en el oído, la suave vibración de su voz.

"Axl…"

"Disculpa. Supongo que no debí hacer eso" dijo él, y se apartó. Lümi de pronto sintió frío, y tragó saliva intentando controlarse. "Aunque si he de serte sincero, no me arrepiento. Lo necesitabas" añadió el joven.

Lümi no supo que decirle, ¿Qué nadie nunca la había abrazado? ¿Qué había golpeado a otros hombres por menos que eso? ¿Qué deseaba que lo repitiera?

"Yo… me… me tengo que ir" balbució, aun turbada, y Axl asintió comprensivo.

"No te preocupes. Muchas gracias por el pan, y por el paseo, de verdad lo disfruté mucho" agradeció el joven, como si aquel abrazo no fuera tan importante. Como si de verdad lo hubiese dado de corazón y no hubiera necesidad de mayor explicación. Lümi asintió sin decir nada y Axl, quizás comprendiendo el tumulto de emociones en la amazona, se despidió sin más y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la ciudad, dejando a Lümi confundida y, a la vez, con un sentimiento nuevo que no había sentido jamás.

El sentimiento de que alguien, ahí afuera, de verdad la quería.


	7. Pensando en ti

_Y otro capitulo mas a la lista! n,n me pregunto que pensaría Axl si supiera el revuelo que ha causado en el Santuario sin siquiera poner un pie ahí XDD._

 _Me gustó mucho como quedó la parte de Juliana y la de Lümi. La de Axl… no sé. Quería poner su opinión sobre Lümi porque ya era hora de saberla, pero no estoy del todo segura con esa parte. Ademas me encanta fastidiarlo con lo de los lentes XD._

 _Por cierto, un poquito sobre los personajes por si no han leído a Misao (cosa que DEBEN HACER ò_ó) : Beatriz es esposa de Telémaco de Géminis, antecesor de Saga ::y su padre adoptivo según los fics de Misao y de Eklectica::, mientras que Erich de Escorpión es el antecesor y maestro de Milo (con triste pasado y futuro TAT)_

 _Por cierto… busquen el fic "Futuro" de Eklectica, es hermoso y expande mas el mundo de Misao n,n_

 _Ah! Y busquen piedra amatista en bruto en google… verán que Axl no habla a la ligera con su comparación, son hermosas hasta sin pulir ^O^_

 _Sin mas, me despido y espero lo disfruten n,n_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Pensando en ti"**_

Juliana salió de su casa casi sin poder reprimir las ganas de correr por los escalones que llevaban hasta Aries.

¡Ingrata Lümi! Llevaba horas sin saber nada de ella. Apenas la había sentido volver el día de ayer de su paseo con aquel chico misterioso que tan entusiasmada la tenía, Juliana había descendido como loca las escaleras, llegando a Aries en tiempo récord sólo para oír la puerta de su amiga cerrarse con fuerza tras ella. Lo único que había hecho aquel gesto era avivar la curiosidad de Juliana. ¿Le había regalado el pan? ¿La había hecho enojar? ¿Lümi lo había desintegrado con una Revolución de Polvo Estelar? Juliana había buscado hablar con ella ¡Para colmo Lümi no se había dignado abrirle la puerta! La pobre amazona de Cáncer había tenido que quedarse con la duda; sobra decir que no durmió en toda la noche.

Se acabó. Juliana había tenido suficiente y si tenía que derribar la puerta para saber que había pasado, lo haría. ¡No se dejaba a los amigos con semejante incertidumbre!

"Oye, Juliana…" la llamó una voz discreta justo a la entrada de la estancia de Géminis. Cuando Juliana volteó, se encontró con Beatriz, la esposa de Telémaco, corriendo casi de puntitas hasta donde estaba la amazona. "¿Qué pasó con Lümi? ¿Cómo salió todo ayer?" preguntó en un susurro. Bien, al menos Juliana no era la única que se moría de curiosidad.

"Eso es justo lo que voy a averiguar" sentenció la amazona, con el porte de quien está por irse a la guerra, y siguió su camino sin despedirse… no hacía falta. No tardó en sentir que Beatriz le seguía los pasos de cerca.

No habían llegado ni a medio camino cuando otro Santo Dorado se hizo presente. Erich de Escorpión venía corriendo por las escaleras, en dirección opuesta a ellas y con una prisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Apenas las vio, al Santo se le iluminó el rostro y redujo la distancia a la velocidad de un parpadeo.

"¡Juliana!" gritó Erich, como si dicha amazona fuese su salvadora. Juliana enarcó una ceja y lo miró con toda la solemnidad que pudo.

"¿Ahora que te pasa? ¿Se te acabó el licor?" le preguntó ella, mordaz. Todo mundo sabía lo fanático que era Erich con la bebida. Sin embargo, el Santo frunció el ceño, fingiéndose ofendido.

"¡Este no es momento para bromas!" se quejó, histérico. Oír a Erich pedir seriedad era a la vez ridículo y perturbador, tanto que Juliana lo miró fijo con toda la atención que pudo. Erich le sostuvo la mirada, como esperando que ella tomara cartas en el asunto, cualquiera que fuera.

"Estas ebrio, ¿cierto?" sentenció la amazona, a lo que Erich hizo una mueca.

"¡Claro que no!" protestó de inmediato, pero no tardó mucho en mirar a ambas mujeres con un aire francamente preocupado, cosa rara en él. "¿Alguna de ustedes sabe que le pasa a Lümi?" preguntó.

"¿Lümi?" repitieron ambas, Juliana y Beatriz, con un dejo de sorpresa que no pudieron evitar. De todos los posibles motivos de preocupación de Erich, la amazona de Aries era el menos posible. Sin embargo, el Santo de Escorpión asintió.

"Si… ha estado muy extraña. Hoy le llevé mi armadura para que le diera mantenimiento, y apenas y me dijo donde debía dejarla, ¡Ni siquiera me gritó!" explicó Erich, como si eso fuera lo más inusual del mundo… y lo era. Tanto que Juliana miró a su acompañante con asombro y ambas, la amazona y la esposa de Géminis, echaron a correr el resto del camino que las llevaba hasta Aries sin siquiera despedirse de Erich.

Apenas llegaron se quedaron de pie en la puerta, mirando dentro del pequeño taller que Lümi destinaba para la reparación de las armaduras del Santuario. Justamente ahí estaba la armadura de Escorpión, como si nadie la hubiese movido desde que Erich la dejara ahí, junto con otras más que requerían de las atenciones de la amazona. Lümi nunca dejaba que se le acumulara el trabajo, pero ahí estaba: ajena al mundo y a todo excepto lo que fuera que tuviera en la mente. ¿Tan mal había ido el asunto del pan?

"Debimos traer al Patriarca" comentó Beatriz, mirando a la lemuriana con un gesto preocupado. Juliana asintió con aire ausente.

"Si quieres, puedes ir a buscarlo" comentó, sin apartar la vista de su mejor amiga. Beatriz se quedó a su lado.

Ahora si que quería saber el chisme.

Lümi suspiró y miró por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano mientras sostenía con desgana una de sus herramientas. Ese día su mente estaba en todo menos en el trabajo, y por mas que luchaba no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar y recordar.

La amazona aún sentía el calor cada que recordaba a Axl. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple abrazo pudiera afectarla tanto? No era más que un contacto sencillo, un acto de aprisionar a una persona con los brazos y soltarla tras un determinado tiempo. ¿Cuál era la ciencia? ¿Qué había hecho Axl para dejarla muda, mareada y eufórica a la vez? No lo comprendía.

Lümi era una guerrera. Sabía qué puntos golpear para romper un hueso, sabía hacer estallar su cosmo a voluntad, sabía controlar el miedo y la ira en la batalla… pero no sabía como lidiar con el torrente de emociones que provenían tan solo de recordar aquel abrazo. No sabía que era ese estremecimiento que le recorría el cuerpo cada que recordaba a Axl, ni mucho menos entendía como había podido hacerle sentir tanto con un gesto tan simple hasta dejarla vulnerable, ¡A ella, que se enfrentaba a la muerte sin temor! Incluso ahora, lejos de él, seguía sintiendo su cercanía como un vínculo, como si de pronto algo la jalara irremediablemente hasta él y su sencilla joyería. No había más.

La amazona se encontró mirando por la ventana a la lejanía. Se preguntó si la plaza se veía desde ahí, algo que nunca le había importado antes… ¡Por favor! ¡Ni que hubiera sido para tanto! Debía reaccionar, volver a su rutina ¡Solo era un abrazo! ¡¿Por qué tenía que haberla abrazado?! Ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¡¿Por qué rayos no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?!

"¿Lümi?" preguntó de pronto Juliana, salida de quien sabe donde para aparecer junto con Beatriz a la entrada de su taller. La amazona, aún turbada, simplemente las miró un instante.

"¿Mm?" preguntó, ausente, con el calor de Axl aún en la piel. Ni siquiera le importó ver que sus visitantes parecieran asustadas con su reacción; simplemente las ignoró y volvió a dirigir su atención a la ventana, preguntándose si Axl estaría recordando… ¡NO de nuevo!

"¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal?" preguntó la amazona de Cáncer, acercándose a velocidad luz para sentarse frente a ella usando el primer banquito que encontró. Beatriz, que no contaba con las ventajas de ser amazona, se acercó con paso vacilante.

"¿Tan mal te fue ayer? Te veías tan entusiasmada…" se lamentó la mujer, tomando un sitio junto a Juliana. Lümi, de pronto sintiéndose rodeada, no tuvo más remedio que prestarles atención.

"¿Dijiste algo, Juliana?" preguntó la amazona de Aries, tratando de deshacerse del extraño sopor que la acompañaba desde la tarde de ayer. Aunque creyó haber usado un tono normal, vio de pronto que Juliana sonreía como nunca.

"¡Si que te dejó perdida! ¿Tan bien besa?" bromeó. Lümi sabía que bromeaba, pero el solo oír la frase le hizo sentir el instintivo impulso de defenderse, aunque en esos momentos se sintiera todo menos hostil.

"¡Claro que no! ¡No lo he besado!" aclaró, aunque por desgracia no logró imprimir a su voz el tono de indignación que hubiera querido. Para su mala suerte, eso pareció interesar más a sus interrogadoras.

"¿Entonces que pasó? ¡No te quedes callada, mujer! Cuéntanos" insistió Juliana.

"¿Le diste el pan?" preguntó Beatriz. Lümi de pronto se sintió abrumada, ¡quería pensar, no responder preguntas! Incapaz de encontrar ánimos para ser agresiva, acabó asintiendo por toda respuesta.

"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?" insistió Beatriz. La esposa de Telémaco parecía desear entrar en la mente de Lümi y obtener respuestas. ¿Qué paso con qué? Ah, si… el pan casero.

"Axl dijo que te agradeciera de su parte, y que estaba muy bueno" dijo Lümi. Eso no era exactamente lo que había dicho Axl, pero ¿Qué importaba? Juliana soltó un gruñido casi animal de protesta y maldijo en italiano.

"¿Eso a quien le importa? ¡Mírate! Estas hecha un desastre. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Di algo!" preguntó la amazona de Cáncer, desesperada. Lümi suspiró; al parecer no había modo de evadir la conversación.

"No hicimos nada muy inusual. Caminamos, es todo" afirmó. De nuevo, una verdad a medias, puesto que para ella el asunto no era tan simple. Sintió que se estremecía de nuevo al recordar lo que sucediera después de la caminata. "Le mostré la entrada al Santuario… le hablé de cómo llegué aquí"

El silencio en el taller se hizo de pronto pesado. Juliana estiró la mano y tomó la de Lümi, consciente de lo que aquello significaba. La amazona era de las pocas personas con las que había compartido aquella parte de su infancia, y sin duda creía que el recuerdo era el motivo de aquel comportamiento. Pero no… ahora cuando Lümi veía la entrada al Santuario no miraba a sus padres sino a Axl: el tono de su cabello al mirarlo de cerca, su voz calmada junto a su oído, el suave roce de sus brazos en torno a ella. Lümi sonrió sin darse cuenta.

"Te he dicho muchas veces que no pienses en eso. No es culpa tuya" afirmó Juliana.

"Él dijo lo mismo" contestó Lümi.

"¿En serio? Fue muy amable" alabó Beatriz. Sin embargo, Juliana parecía inquieta.

"Si fue tan amable, ¿Por qué te encerraste apenas volviste? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te ofendió?" preguntó ella. La sola idea de que Axl pudiera ofenderla fue tan ridícula que Lümi acabó soltando una suave risa que más pareció un suspiro.

"Claro que no. Axl es muy amable. Intentó animarme y…" explicó, notando muy tarde que estaba dando detalles que no quería compartir aún.

"¿Y?" insistieron ambas; cualquiera diría que no tenían cosas mejores en que ocupar sus dotes de detectives. Lümi respiró profundo; tendría que contárselo tarde o temprano.

"…Me abrazó"

De nuevo, otro silencio. Lümi sentía de pronto la tensión y el asombro en sus compañeras, pero por primera vez en su vida no se sintió incómoda con ello. Pronunciar el abrazo de algún modo lo hacía más real, más tangible, algo mucho más real que un sueño fugaz. De pronto podía sentir nuevamente el aroma de Axl, o sentir su cabello. Era como si de pronto el hueco en su pecho se hubiera ido, reemplazado por algo más que no identificaba, pero que la hacía sentir bien.

"¡¿Y no lo mataste?!" soltaron al mismo tiempo Juliana y Beatriz. De pronto, Lümi sintió que ya había vivido esto antes: esa predisposición de la gente a pensar que su carácter era temible y peligroso. Pero no…

"Nadie nunca me había abrazado así. Era como si… me comprendiera, como si yo de verdad le importara. Como si el mundo y los recuerdos de repente ya no fueran tan importantes. Yo…" continuó, sin importarle ya lo que dijeran o no ambas mujeres. Quería decirlo, sacarlo de su pecho, compartir la euforia repentina mezclada con temor.

"¡Por la Sagrada Athena! ¡Estas enamorada!" gritó Juliana de pronto, como si acabara de recibir iluminación divina. Beatriz soltó un gritito de sorpresa y sonrió con ganas, pero Lümi de pronto sintió la frase como un golpe en el pecho. ¿Enamorada? ¿ELLA?

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡Pero claro que si! Escúchate, ese tono soñador no lo había oído nunca, ¡Estas enamorada del tal Axl, ya admítelo! ¡Argh! ¡Y yo ni siquiera lo conozco! Me siento muy ofendida…"

"¡Ya basta, Juliana!" se quejó Lümi, volviendo por un momento a su carácter habitual. Beatriz le puso una mano comprensiva en el hombro.

"No es algo para avergonzarse, Lümi" le aseguró, pero la amazona de pronto ya no estaba tan convencida. Axl era tan pacífico y gentil, no podía haber NADA entre ellos. Ciertamente Lümi no era el tipo de mujer que buscaba un romance. Ni siquiera era romántica.

"¡Claro que no! Porque no hay nada entre él y yo. ¡Yo no me enamoro!" protestó, casi rogando porque fuese cierto. Amar significaba abrirse a alguien más, arriesgarse al abandono y al dolor. No, lo mejor es que no hubiera nada y punto. Juliana entonces pareció sonreír.

"Pues debe haber un motivo por el que no lo has matado aún, pese a todo" comentó. Lümi tragó saliva.

No podía pensar en un buen motivo que no fuese emocional.

Axl caminaba sin mucha prisa de vuelta a su joyería, tarareando de vez en cuando una suave tonada.

Desde ayer, tenía un humor estupendo. No recordaba haberse sentido tan a gusto en un lugar como se sentía en Atenas. La gente era amable, el café era excelente, su negocio crecía… y estaba Lümi de Aries, por supuesto.

El joven lemuriano no entendía lo que pasaba con ella. Cuando había llegado recién, la figura de la amazona de Aries era algo así como un mito temible entre la gente de los alrededores. La joven tenía fama de agresiva y hostil… y sin embargo, para Axl había llegado a ser totalmente distinta. Lümi era agresiva, cierto, pero era también sincera y amena. Tenía el conocimiento suficiente para hablar casi de cualquier cosa, y uno nunca se aburría con ella. Era detallista además, capaz de notar detalles que escapaban a los ojos de muchos, y aunque no parecía muy acostumbrada a los gestos amables, sabía corresponder con amabilidad. Axl aún tenía parte de aquel delicioso pan casero en su casa. La amazona siempre le había parecido fascinante, y conocerla no había hecho más que acentuar esa idea.

Miró a lo lejos, hacia el Santuario, y se preguntó si el abrazo de ayer la habría molestado. No había podido evitarlo. De pronto Lümi parecía tan solitaria, tan vulnerable, que Axl no había podido contenerse; lucía tan segura de que nadie podía quererla tal como era… ¿es que no veía sus propias cualidades? ¿Acaso no notaba lo fácil que era para Axl charlar con ella? Aquel abrazo había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido no solo para consolarla, sino para demostrarle lo importante que era para él y lo mucho que la… bueno… no sabía bien como continuar con la frase, pero de algo estaba seguro: Lümi se había convertido en una persona muy querida, y no se merecía pensar lo contrario.

Aunque, quizás, no volviera a hablarle. Axl no conocía mucho de las costumbres de los santos de Athena pero, si mostrar el rostro en público era inapropiado, no quería imaginarse lo que pensarían de un abrazo, por inocente que fuera. O pretendiera ser. De pronto, al abrazarla Axl había tenido conciencia plena de que Lümi era una mujer; una guerrera, una amazona dorada, pero al mismo tiempo una mujer. Fuerte y frágil. Imponente y vulnerable. Jamás había conocido a nadie como ella… y pensar que aquel desliz pudiera ofenderla le preocupaba mucho. De algún modo, Lümi se había convertido en una parte importante en su vida en Atenas; la idea de perderla dejaba ya un vacío en el pecho de Axl. ¿Qué haría él sin sus charlas y sus amenos paseos? Sin su voz fuerte y sincera, sin su elegancia natural…

"… ¡No seas ridículo! ¿Lümi de Aries? Sería mas fácil besar un león"

Axl se detuvo en seco al oír aquella frase. Últimamente había notado que le molestaba la imagen que la gente tenía de Lümi. Puede que fuera un poco impulsiva, pero tampoco era una bruja hostil esperando para devorar a alguien. Tenía derecho a tener su carácter ¿no? Lo peor fue oír las risas de los acompañantes de quien había hablado, risas que sin duda le daban la razón.

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan ciego? Lümi no era un ogro. Era una mujer distinguida, sincera y agradable, solo había que demostrarle la misma amabilidad para verlo. Era como un fragmento de amatista en bruto, que no necesitaba de nada ni nadie para ser hermoso; brillaba con luz propia, sin necesidad de moldearlo o cambiarlo. Era bello tal como era, y Lümi también. Axl tragó saliva y sintió el calor del sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿De verdad había pensado aquello?

"Mas fácil y mas placentero, te lo aseguro. El león al menos sería mas femenino" comentó otro miembro del grupo, lo que originó una nueva oleada de carcajadas.

Axl era una persona paciente, pero hasta él tenía su límite. De por si odiaba las faltas de respeto, y el oír a ese grupo de jóvenes hablar de ese modo de Lümi le hizo perder la paciencia. En un segundo miró con severidad hasta el grupo, y le lanzó a todos un fuerte golpe de telequinesis, el único medio de defensa que tenía a su favor. Pese a la distancia, el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para levantarlos y lanzarlos unos cuantos metros lejos. Los oyó maldecir en voz alta, y tuvo la satisfacción de verlos luchar por encontrar a su invisible agresor. No les había hecho daño, por supuesto (podía golpear mas fuerte si lo deseaba), pero esperaba que lo pensaran dos veces antes de ofender a Lümi de nuevo; podía seguir caminando en paz…

…hasta que sintió que sus rodillas chocaban contra algo, y Axl de pronto se encontró cayendo de cabeza en las frías aguas de la única fuente del camino. El joven jadeó, y tragó más agua de la que le gustaría antes de lograr enderezarse entre un remolino de agua. Axl tosió varias veces, levemente avergonzado: había estado tan entretenido pensando en Lümi y en el castigo a sus ofensores que ni siquiera había notado la fuente.

"¡Tenga mas cuidado! ¿Esta bien?" preguntó un peatón, lo bastante amable para acercarse. Axl asintió, apartándose un mechón de cabello empapado.

"Si, si… fue un accidente nada mas. No se preocupe" explicó, saliendo como pudo de la fuente. El agua estaba helada, de modo que sentía los brazos y las piernas algo tiesos.

"Debería revisarse la vista, amigo. Seguro necesita lentes" comentó el turista. Axl sintió un escalofrío, y se tragó una protesta más enérgica.

"No necesito lentes, pero gracias por su preocupación" insistió Axl. Después de todo, si no había visto la fuente era por otros motivos. ¡No necesitaba lentes! El turista se encogió de hombros y, tras un gesto, siguió su camino.

Axl se estremeció nuevamente, pero trató de ignorar el frío para mirar al grupo de irrespetuosos. Al menos, se marchaban con el rabo entre las piernas. Había valido la pena.

El joven se apartó de nuevo el cabello, se cruzó de brazos para controlar el frío –y los temblores- y siguió su camino. Iba a ser uno bastante largo.


	8. Indisposición

_Capitulo nuevo! n,n sorpresivamente, este me costó mucho trabajo pese a que ya lo tenia planeado en mi cabeza._

 _A pesar de todo, me divertí escribiéndolo :P Tener a Lümi tan confundida es divertido, más cuando no sabe si preocuparse o golpear algo. La comprendo ._._

 _Me dio pena el pobre Axl, pero es necesario para la trama n,n además… quien no querría llevárselo a su casa para jugar a la enfermera? (ok, XD ya me descubrieron, tengo fetiches raros)._

 _Espero les guste, y ya saben: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino al Sr Kurumada, y tanto Axl como Lümi son personajes de Misao-CG, quien me los presta para que fangirlee con ellos._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Indisposición"**_

Lümi tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa de la ya familiar cafetería Atenas. El mesero, que justo entonces pretendía acercarse a preguntar si deseaba ordenar algo –como llevaba haciendo desde hacía dos horas- al menos interpretó correctamente el lenguaje corporal de la amazona y dio la vuelta para salvar su pellejo, mientras Lümi soltaba un suspiro entre molesto y decepcionado.

Axl no llegaba. Lümi no sabía si debía preocuparse o molestarse… estaba optando por lo segundo. Su amigo solía ser bastante puntual sin importar el trabajo que tuviera, y además el café no estaba tan lejos de la joyería. Para ella, solo había un motivo lógico por el cual Axl no estaba ya sentado frente a ella: la había dejado plantada.

La amazona apretó los dientes y cerró los puños, sintiéndose como una tonta. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Axl? Justo hace un par de días acababa de darle una de las experiencias más aterradoras, humillantes y reconfortantes de su vida, ¿y que hacía ahora? Esconderse en algún sitio para dejar a Lümi todavía mas confundida de lo que ya estaba. En algún lugar recóndito de su mente, la imagen de la clienta coqueta y descarada resurgió con intensidad, pero la amazona sacudió la cabeza. Axl tenía mejor gusto que ese… ¿cierto? ¿O no? ¡Maldito fuera el joyero!

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Lümi sintió deseos de darle un buen puñetazo. Ahí estaba ella, esperanzada y sonriente, sentada como idiota esperando que él se dignara aparecer como si le hiciera un favor. ¡Incluso había aceptado que Beatriz le rociara un poco de perfume! Aunque no sabía ni para que. Y Axl no se dignaba mostrar la cara. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡¿Cómo podía faltar a su cita después de… de…?!

Lümi tragó saliva. El recuerdo del abrazo aun seguía vívido en su mente, con un insultante lujo de detalles. La forma tan casual en que Axl se había acercado, su despedida sencilla incluso cuando ella había cedido al pánico para correr… sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Era eso? ¿Lo había molestado al mostrarse tan fría y estática? ¿Había malinterpretado aquella huida como rechazo o desagrado? Conociéndolo, podía ser. Lümi se sintió mal de pronto, y ahogó aquel sentimiento bajo una tonelada de ira e indignación. Si Axl estaba molesto, que se lo dijera a la cara en vez de esconderse como cobarde.

La amazona de Aries se levantó de golpe de su silla y golpeó la mesa con los puños, arrancándole un crujido que hizo palidecer a los clientes cercanos. ¡Suficiente! Lümi no era una mujer paciente, y si Axl no iba a tener el valor de acercarse y ser sincero, ella misma lo arrastraría fuera así tuviera que golpearlo. ¡No iba a quedarse esperando! Axl la iba a oír ¡Claro que la escucharía!

La joven lemuriana salió a pisotones del café, ignorando a cuanto peatón o mesero se le cruzara en el camino. Debía tener un aspecto realmente aterrador, pues nadie la molesto mientras avanzaba a paso enérgico por la plaza, por el contrario la gente le abría paso con excesiva rapidez, saltando incluso con tal de apartarse del camino. Al menos la gente de Atenas era sensata. Lümi no tardó en divisar la modesta joyería de Axl, y ensayó mentalmente la serie de reclamos que le gritaría a plena calle si el muy grosero no se dignaba salir.

Lo primero que le sorprendió fue el pequeño cartel de "cerrado" que colgaba sobre la puerta. Axl no solía cerrar excepto los lunes, cuando había menos flujo de turistas y paseantes. Lümi se asomó por las ventanas, pero era obvio que el cartel no mentía, había pocas joyas a la vista y no se observaba ninguno de los indicios que delataban a Axl: una tasa de café humeante, y un montón de herramientas esparcidas en desorden sobre su mesa de trabajo. La amazona entrecerró los ojos, preocupada a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse en su ira… tocó un par de veces casi con desgana, pero ya sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Si Axl estaba evadiéndola, estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Se lo imaginó escondido tras el mostrador, riendo como loco mientras la miraba tocando; la sola idea hizo que Lümi apretara los dientes y diera un golpe mas fuerte de lo normal… lo que hizo saltar el seguro y abrió la puerta de par en par.

Lümi se sintió avergonzada por apenas un segundo, pero le bastó recordar las horas que había pasado sentada en la cafetería para entrar en el local sin contemplaciones. El lugar estaba silencioso, tanto que la maquinaria del reloj de pared sonaba con el pausado caminar de un caballo. De Axl no había ni rastro.

La amazona no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda, como una intrusa. Después de todo, la joyería era parte de Axl y estar ahí sin él era algo… intrusivo. Y a pesar de todo, Lümi se adentró en ella, rebasando el mostrador para observar la mesita donde Axl solía trabajar. La joven sonrió a su pesar al ver los horribles lentes que tanto avergonzaban al joven, y recordó de pronto cierta cajita que le había visto ocultar hace unos días. Para su desgracia, no estaba ahí. Lümi hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza, ¡debería darle vergüenza! Espiar y entrar a casas ajenas no era propio de una amazona de Athena, de modo que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir…

…hasta que creyó oír un ruido proveniente de dentro, tras la sencilla puerta que parecía dividir el local de las estancias privadas de Axl. Por primera vez, Lümi se planteó seriamente que Axl pudiese estar en dificultades, y de pronto su instinto tomó el control. La joven tomó la manija y abrió la puerta sin siquiera pensarlo.

Se sonrojó casi de inmediato apenas puso un pie dentro. Era impropio estar ahí, pero… al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar mirar alrededor. A diferencia del local, las estancias de Axl eran mas luminosas y ordenadas; el sitio era pequeño, pero aun así contaba con una salita de estar, un sencillo comedor y una puerta a su derecha que ella supuso daba a la cocina. Lümi tragó saliva; el lugar estaba tan silencioso como la joyería.

"¿Axl?" preguntó, insegura, consciente no sólo de que su ira se había esfumado sino de que se sentía cada vez más abochornada. Se imaginó a su maestro Shion reprendiéndola por entrar en una casa sin avisar, sobretodo si era la casa de un hombre. ¡Bah! Ni que fuera para tanto… aunque si recordaba el abrazo, pues…

Un ruido ronco contestó su llamado, como el ladrido de un perro, proveniente de una de las dos puertas del fondo. Lümi se acercó con cautela, temiendo aún que algún intruso pudiera tomarla por sorpresa… y de repente, la puerta se abrió con un golpe, y la amazona sintió la fuerza surgir de la habitación en forma de un poderoso ataque de telekinesia que casi la lanzó lejos. De no ser porque Lümi se cubrió con ambos brazos y encendió su cosmo, dudaba haber resistido el golpe.

"¿Lümi?" preguntó una voz ronca y desconocida… que Lümi no habría identificado con Axl de no ser porque lo tenía enfrente.

Lümi no supo en que momento tantas emociones pasaron por su mente. Asombrada en un principio ante la fuerza del ataque de Axl, había ahogado por un instante sus reclamos… pero tras una mirada al joven joyero, ya ni siquiera fue capaz de recordarlos.

Axl tenía un aspecto lamentable. Su largo cabello caía en total desorden a ambos lados de su rostro, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama pese a que era ya bastante tarde; su rostro estaba inusualmente pálido y un par de ojeras decoraban sus ojos normalmente apacibles. Para acabar de completar el cuadro, el joven se sujetaba al marco de la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin lograr reprimir del todo un suave temblor que le recorría el cuerpo y que Lümi no tardó en notar.

"Disculpa, Lümi, creo que me quedé dormido y…" empezó él, ligeramente sonrojado, pero tuvo que interrumpirse tras un ataque de tos. Bueno, ahora Lümi sabía de donde provenía aquel extraño ladrido ronco, pero eso no la hizo sentir mejor.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida de inmediato ante la evidente respuesta. Axl sin embargo asintió con descaro, sin siquiera conseguir dejar de toser.

"Solo… estoy un poco…" contestó Axl, a medias, con esa voz rasposa que era casi dolorosa de oír. Lümi se sintió desesperada de pronto e, imitando a su maestro, dio un paso al frente y colocó su mano sobre la frente a Axl.

"Tienes fiebre" susurró la amazona, aunque en su opinión la palabra no expresaba del todo la magnitud del calor que emanaba de la piel de Axl. Con razón estaba sonrojado…

Lümi se mordió el labio, agradeciendo que Axl no podía verlo. Había visto gente enferma antes, pero por alguna razón ver a Axl en esas condiciones le apretaba el pecho como si su corazón se hubiese vuelto un nudo, dando paso no solo a la desesperación sino al miedo. Ella no sabía cuidar de nadie; nunca le había interesado y de todas formas era demasiado impaciente y ruda como para intentarlo, pero… pero… era la primera vez que saberse tan inútil al respecto la frustraba.

"No es nada… se me pasará en un rato…" aseguró él, con esa voz que daba todo menos confianza, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a paso tambaleante de vuelta a su cama. "Deberías salir, Lümi. Podría contagiarte…" sugirió. El muy tonto lo decía en serio. Lümi se le acercó a la velocidad de la luz al verlo trastabillar.

"¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo voy a dejarte así como estas?" se quejó ella, con un pánico bien disimulado en la voz, mientras sujetaba un brazo de Axl para evitar que cayera. El joven la miró con la vista algo nublada.

"Tienes obligaciones… tu lo dijiste…" le recordó. Tenía razón; Lümi era ante todo una amazona dorada, y no podía ausentarse del Santuario durante días así nada más, aunque fuera por una buena causa. Pero no podía dejar solo a Axl. No tenía a nadie. ¡Le preocupaba!

"¿Qué importa eso? ¡Estas enfermo! No puedes cuidarte solo" contraatacó, revisando en su cabeza mil y un opciones para ayudarlo sin descuidar su deber. Axl movió la mano con aire desdeñoso, como si tratara de restarle importancia a su resfriado. Cosa difícil a esa distancia, puesto que Lümi sentía con claridad la fiebre y los temblores.

"Pero…"

"¡Pero nada! ¡¿Qué no ves que me preocupas?!" lo calló la amazona, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. De pronto, el sonrojo de Axl pareció aumentar a velocidad luz… Lümi tragó saliva, se aclaró la garganta con dignidad, y tomó la primera opción que se le ocurrió mandando al diablo la sensatez. "Iremos a mi casa. Ahí podrás descansar con calma" sentenció.

"P-pero, Lümi, no es…"

"¡Pero nada, dije! ¡Nos vamos y punto!" gruñó la amazona, pasándose un brazo de Axl sobre los hombros para sostenerlo. El joven parecía dispuesto a protestar, pero otro ataque de tos lo dejó lo bastante indefenso como para que Lümi se teletransportara con él.

El guardia bostezó con ganas y se apoyó en su lanza. Estaba aburrido. Las rondas del día eran tan tediosas y monótonas que casi deseaba que algún intruso atacara la entrada al Santuario. Eso al menos le daría algo en que ocupar su mente.

La fiera Lümi de Aries apareció de pronto al otro lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto. El pobre guardia apenas y alcanzó a sujetar su lanza, manoteando para atraparla cuando el susto le hizo soltarla. Tragó saliva, rezando a Athena por que Lümi no lo hubiera notado equivocarse, o estaba seguro de que la amazona le ataría las manos a la lanza para enseñarle como debía sujetarla.

Sin embargo, el miedo no pudo borrar el asombro al ver que Lümi de Aries no estaba sola: la ruda amazona iba acompañada de un hombre joven, de largo cabello azul oscuro y rostro pálido y agotado. El guardia apenas y reparó en los puntos que identificaban al joven como un lemuriano, demasiado asombrado y aterrado ante la imagen. Ver a Lümi con alguien tan cerca de ella era raro, y ver al acompañante sosteniéndose a duras penas no era buena señal. El guardia se estremeció al imaginarse lo que habría hecho la amazona para dejar al joven tan mal, y tragó saliva al imaginarla como una gigantesca araña arrastrando su presa hasta su guarida para devorarla con tranquilidad.

"¡¿Y tu que tanto miras?!" siseó Lümi, y el guardia abrazó su lanza en actitud protectora. Sentía los ojos de la amazona dorada taladrándolo por debajo de la máscara.

"N-No… no se permiten…" balbució, aterrado. Los forasteros no eran bienvenidos en el Santuario a menos que hubiera una muy buena razón, y el joven no parecía tenerla.

"¡¿Y yo estoy pintada o que?! ¡Si yo lo estoy ayudando a entrar es porque RESPONDO por él! ¿Es eso muy difícil de intuir?" gruñó Lümi. El guardia temió por su vida; la amazona estaba obviamente de un humor pésimo y en esos casos molestarla era una visita segura al hospital… o tal vez la morgue. Sin embargo, y para asombro del guardia, el joven de cabello azul levantó la mano y la colocó con delicadeza sobre la de la amazona.

"Solo hace su trabajo… y estamos dentro de todas formas. Déjalo pasar" sugirió él, con una voz terriblemente ronca. Parecía enfermo. El guardia hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo pena por el pobre idiota y esperando el golpe de cosmo de Lümi… que nunca llegó.

"¡Vuelve a tu puesto y deja de molestar!" siseó ella, pero el guardia notó con asombro que relajaba su postura y se alejaba. ¡Se alejaba! ¡Sin castigarlo! ¿Desde cuando Lümi se aguantaba la ira y no golpeaba a nadie?

El guardia solo recordaba una ocasión, escuchada como rumor en todo el Santuario. No tardó en atar cabos, y de pronto se alejó de su puesto en busca del primer colega que pudiera encontrar, emocionado como pocas veces y orgulloso de ser el primero que al fin revelara el secreto. Se atrevió incluso a voltear hacia Lümi, que se alejaba directo hacia la casa de Aries. ¡Era el chisme del siglo!

Esperen a que el resto se enterara de que acababa de conocer al tal Axl.


	9. Inexperiencia

_Primero que nada, una disculpa a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews: por esas cosas de la vida que solo me pasan a mi, no me notificó ninguna, y de no ser porque entré a mi perfil y vi el número de reviews ni me habría enterado :P Según yo, ya respondí todas, pero si falta alguna… ya saben._

 _Este capitulo fue totalmente tragicómico XD a la mitad ya no sabía quien me daba más pena: Axl o Lümi… o ambos por igual. Un,n Así que opté por reir. Admito que basé la histeria de Lümi en mi propia ineptitud para tratar con alguien enfermo y la exageré un poco :P_

 _Espero y guste!_

 _PD : Si, los Santos son una bola de chismosos XD_

 _PD 2: Y por si hay algún despistado… no, la amazona de Águila NO es Marin. Esto esta situado antes de que ella fuera amazona y si elegí esa constelación fue simple azar. Necesitaba una mujer random que fuera a dar la queja :P_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Inexperiencia"**_

Shion respiró profundo y se acomodó mejor en uno de los asientos de la biblioteca. Tanta calma era una novedad, pero debía admitir que era una novedad agradable, para variar. Podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Eso fue, claro, hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par, con un estruendo que hizo que Shion soltara el libro que leía tan tranquilamente hacía solo unos segundos. Tenía que ser.

"¡Excelencia! ¡Esto es inaceptable!" gruñó la amazona de Águila, acercándose a paso rápido hasta el asiento del Patriarca.

"Eso lo decido yo, ¿no lo crees?" contestó Shion, tomando de nuevo su libro y dispuesto a tomar con serenidad cualquier asunto que quisiera discutirle su amazona. La mujer era famosa por quejarse de cualquier asunto que considerara poco digno de la orden, así fuera usar una cuchara en vez de un tenedor en la comida. "¿De que se trata esta vez?" preguntó Shion, paciente.

"¿Es que no lo sabe ya? Con todo respeto, debió educar mejor a su aprendiza. ¡Esa conducta es totalmente impropia de una Amazona Dorada!" se quejó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Lümi?"

"¿Quién más iba a ser? ¡Que clase de enseñanza tiene esa mujer! ¡Una no puede meter un hombre a su casa solo porque si! ¡Es totalmente…!"

Shion, francamente, dejó de oírla tras las primeras palabras. Lümi… con un hombre en su casa… su corazón dio un par de molestos latidos y, por un instante, el color dejó el rostro del Patriarca. Shion se sujetó el pecho, diciéndose que había oído mal, que la amazona de Águila exageraba, que sin duda todo se debía a un molesto malentendido o a algún invento de un aprendiz aburrido. Lümi no haría semejante cosa, pensó. ¿O lo dijo en voz alta?

"¡Pero si todo el Santuario lo sabe! Uno de los guardias la vio pasar con él, y yo misma la vi entrando con aquel hombre a su casa, como si…"

Shion ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Dejó su libro sobre una mesa, ignoró magistralmente el sermón de la amazona, y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Aries. No tanto porque dudara de Lümi (no mucho, al menos) sino porque el instinto le decía que sabía bien quién estaba en la casa de Aries en ese momento con ella.

Y no sabía si preocuparse, o temer.

Lümi sintió que le tomaba una eternidad recorrer el pequeño tramo que llevaba a la casa de Aries. Afortunadamente, no se había encontrado con nadie aparte de ese guardia entrometido y no tuvo que detenerse para explicar nada. Tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza que los chismorreos del Santuario: sentía a Axl temblar a su lado de vez en cuando, y el calor emanando de su piel.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él. La situación no era nada similar a la del abrazo que tan confundida la tenía, pero… Lümi luchó por encontrar la manija de la puerta a las estancias privadas de Aries. ¡Este no era momento para pensar en… bueno… lo que sea! Sintió que Axl se apartaba para permitirle abrir la puerta con más comodidad, y le sorprendió notar que, justo entre la preocupación y el miedo, se asomaba un tenue rastro de añoranza, como si su ser extrañara la cercanía. La amazona lo miró, y se sintió mal por pensar en cosas como esa justo cuando él se sentía tan mal.

"¿Estas segura…?" susurró Axl, inseguro, lo que daba a su voz ya de por si distorsionada un aire lamentable. Lümi frunció el ceño y volvió a sujetarlo, obligándolo a apoyarse en ella.

"Si no lo estuviera, no te habría traído" le recordó ella, y ambos entraron al fin. "Debiste avisarme que estabas enfermo" le reprochó, mientras Axl se dejaba caer sin mucha dignidad en el sillón de la sala.

"No sabía como…" confesó él, antes de acurrucarse entre los cojines como si estuviera helando afuera. Lümi sintió cierto remordimiento al recordar que, en efecto, no tenía ningún modo en que Axl pudiera contactarla en caso necesario.

"Podías haberte teletransportado" contestó la amazona, aunque fuera sólo para tener algo que contestar. Sabía que si Axl se sentía tan mal como se veía, no habría podido llegar ni a media plaza. Sin embargo, le sorprendió verlo soltar una sonrisa algo incómoda.

"No sé hacerlo…" susurró. Lümi lo miró incrédula. La telekinesia y la teletransportación eran rasgos comunes entre los lemurianos, y recordaba bien la fuerza con que Axl la había atacado en su casa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte con eso, y no poder teletransportarse?

De no ser porque Axl se cubrió la boca y empezó a toser con ganas, le habría resultado cómico saberlo… la tos sonaba realmente mal. ¿Era normal que tosiera tanto? ¿Era normal que sonara como si estuviera arrancándose la garganta? El pánico volvió con fuerza, más aún cuando el joven pareció acomodarse en el sillón y cerró los ojos. No estaba desmayándose, ¿o si?

"Creo… ¡creo que deberías comer algo!" comentó ella, con una voz más fuerte de la que pretendía, y sujetó el brazo de Axl antes de que éste pudiera oponerse. De lo poco que recordaba, Shion siempre le decía que comer ayudaba a reponer fuerzas cuando uno estaba enfermo.

"La verdad, no tengo hambre…" dijo Axl, con un tono desganado y hasta adormilado que hizo que Lümi entrara en pánico. ¿De verdad era un simple resfriado?

"No te hará daño" afirmó ella, mientras repasaba con desesperación todos sus recuerdos en busca de algo que le sirviera. Ella se había resfriado antes, pero se había sentido tan indispuesta que ni siquiera había prestado atención a los cuidados de Shion. "No puedes andar sin comer con esa fiebre que traes" añadió, tratando de sonar más conocedora de lo que en realidad era. Axl hizo una mueca, la primera que Lümi le veía, y negó con la cabeza.

"Acabo de tomar algo… hará efecto pronto" afirmó el joven. Lümi frunció el ceño.

"De todas formas debes comer algo" insistió ella.

"Pero de verdad no…"

"¡Que tienes que comer y punto!" gritó Lümi, y prácticamente lo jaló del sillón para llevarlo consigo hasta la pequeña cocina. No se atrevía a dejarlo solo, ¿y si se dormía? ¿y si empeoraba y ella no lo veía?

Axl volvió a toser y se sentó con la misma desgana que antes en una de las sillas de la mesa que hacía de pequeño comedor, para luego pasarse las manos por el rostro y recargar la cabeza en ellas. Lümi sintió de nuevo un vuelco; Axl era siempre tan elegante para todo, y ahora… la amazona de Aries sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, consciente de que se estaba desviando del tema. ¡¿Es que no podía dejar de mirar a Axl?! Aunque el joven tenía tan mal aspecto… sintió un calor extraño recorrerle el pecho, junto con el instintivo deseo de correr y abrazarlo, susurrarle algo amable, quizás… ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué eran esos pensamientos? ¿Acaso Juliana tenía razón y… y…?

Lümi dio la vuelta con la espalda tensa y el rostro enrojecido, pero por fortuna Axl no la vio. Sin embargo, cuando encaró finalmente la cocina dispuesta a seguir su propio consejo y ofrecerle al joven algo que le ayudara… sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a cocinar?

Eso de la cocina nunca se le había dado. Aun recordaba bien la última clase de cocina que había intentado tomar, obligada por Shion… había faltado poco para incendiar no solo la cocina (que de hecho si había acabado en llamas) sino todo el edificio. Si ahora no había desastres era por la gentileza de Beatriz y Juliana, ambas excelentes cocineras que habían salvado a Lümi de morir de hambre en más de una ocasión. ¡No tenía ni idea de como cocinar! ¿Por qué demonios no lo había recordado antes?

Volteó hacía Axl, que volvía a toser con cierto disimulo –no muy exitoso- y se armó de valor. Ni loca le pediría ayuda a Juliana o Beatriz; bastante emocionadas estaban ya y suponía que ver a Axl en su casa las pondría demasiado eufóricas. No, tendría que hacerlo ella sola… de algún modo. Como si estuviera por enfrentarse a un espectro de Hades, la amazona rebuscó entre sus escasos platos y en el refrigerador, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que fuera lo bastante comestible como para Axl.

"De verdad, Lümi, no tienes que hacer esto… sólo necesito dormir un poco…" oyó que protestaba Axl. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, sonaba algo desesperado, lo que asustó a Lümi. ¿Tan mal se sentía?

"Primero comes, luego duermes" lo sermoneó ella, justo cuando encontró un poco de sopa que, por fortuna, la propia Beatriz le había regalado ayer.

Lo que siguió después fue un estruendo de platos, ollas y demás utensilios de cocina que Lümi ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde habían salido tantas cucharas, si ella casi ni recibía visitas a comer (los demás Santos sabían el peligro que era su intento de comida), y encima resultó que tenía que usar una olla distinta para calentar la sopa. ¡¿Por qué no inventaban algo que lo hiciera todo y ya?! La amazona soltó un suspiro frustrado y cerca estuvo de lanzar lejos la cuchara… tirando un salero, un pimentero y otras especias en el proceso. Solo esperaba que nada de eso le hubiera caído encima a la sopa…

"Lümi…"

"Deja de quejarte, ya te dije que tienes que comer" lo interrumpió ella, viendo venir la protesta. Axl se quedó callado, ya fuera por cansancio o sensatez, y no dijo nada hasta que Lümi le puso enfrente un plato de sopa caliente y una cuchara que se había salvado de su vorágine de desorden. "Anda, come" insistió.

Axl soltó un suspiro suave –que acabó siendo otro ataque de tos- y tomó la cuchara ante la satisfecha mirada de Lümi, que se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa complacida que, por fortuna, el joven no podía ver. Axl tomó la cucharada casi con miedo, como si de verdad comer algo le requiriera un enorme esfuerzo, pero al fin se la metió a la boca.

Lümi lo vio cerrar los ojos y estremecerse con un gesto casi cómico, y notó el esfuerzo que le costó tragarse la cucharada que acababa de probar. Axl tosió nuevamente, repitiendo el gesto.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó, esta vez con un tono mas calmado y hasta comprensivo.

"N-no… no es nada" contestó Axl, aunque no sonaba ni un poco seguro de su propia respuesta. Sin embargo, Lümi lo vio tomar otra cucharada de sopa y metérsela a la boca con aire resignado. Otro temblor, otro suave ataque de tos. Lümi lo miró preocupada; no era normal sentirse tan mal ¿o si? El joven de pronto suspiró como derrotado, dejó la cuchara en el plato y lo empujó un poco lejos de él.

"Axl…" lo regañó Lümi.

"De verdad, no tengo hambre. Tal vez luego…" insistió él, para luego abrazarse a si mismo cuando el escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La amazona estiró la mano y volvió a ponerla sobre su frente: la fiebre no parecía estar bajando. Tal vez Axl tenía razón y era mejor que descansara un poco.

"Esta bien. Pero no vas a escaparte de comer en un rato" amenazó ella, y Axl sonrió con una mezcla de humor y miseria.

"De acuerdo…" aceptó el joven, y se levantó para dirigirse con paso lento hacía la sala. Lümi se levantó y lo siguió, sujetándolo cuando lo vio encaminarse de vuelta al sillón.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No pretenderás dormir en el sillón!" lo regañó. Axl entrecerró los ojos con aire dolorido, y la amazona hasta ese momento notó que le había gritado. De nuevo. Suspiró, armándose de paciencia por primera vez en su vida. "Puedes dormir en la cama" afirmó. En ese momento, fue Axl el que se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

"¡Pero eso no estaría bien! Es tu casa, y yo…" balbuceó, antes de ser interrumpido por un nuevo ataque de tos, que Lümi aprovechó para sujetarlo del brazo y guiarlo hasta su pequeña recámara.

"¡Deja de hablar como mi maestro! Estas enfermo, no puedes dormir en el sillón. Dormirás en mi cama y punto, ¡ni que fuera para tanto!" lo regañó la amazona. Axl sin embargo seguía mirándola con asombro.

"Y… ¿y tu?" preguntó con voz queda. Lümi se quedó callada un instante, los pocos segundos que le tomó llevar a Axl hasta la cama… y se sonrojó tanto como él al comprender de pronto el motivo de su incomodidad. Él, en su cama… en la única cama disponible… ¡Rayos! Buen momento elegía para hacerse ideas raras.

"Ya me las arreglaré, pero la cama la usas tu. En tu condición no hay otra opción" aclaró ella, solo por si acaso. Aunque Axl era educado y honorable (el solo hecho de que estuviera reacio a ocupar la cama de Lümi lo probaba), la amazona ya se imaginaba la oleada de rumores y escándalo que estallaría en el Santuario si alguien lo viera durmiendo en su cama, en su casa… ¡Bah! A ella poco le importaba eso.

Tuvo una extraña sensación al ver a Axl recostarse con evidente alivio, y sintió un vuelco nuevamente al verlo temblar. Mientras lo cubría con las sábanas, Lümi decidió que odiaba verlo enfermo; esa actitud cansada y esa mirada apagada no le gustaban. No eran Axl. No estaba esa chispa de energía mezclada con serenidad en sus ojos, ni esa sonrisa cálida que iluminaba incluso un día nublado. El verlo sufrir de este modo, por algún motivo, le creaba un nudo en la garganta…

…que pasó a un ataque de taquicardia cuando vio que el joven cerraba los ojos y, llevándose una mano al cuello, desabotonaba un poco la ligera camisa que llevaba. Lümi sintió como si alguien le diera una descarga eléctrica.

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡No estás en tu casa para tomarte esas libertades!" gritó Lümi, nerviosa como pocas veces en su vida. Axl sin embargo se limitó a desabotonar el cuello de la camisa, sólo lo suficiente para dejar más despejado su cuello.

"Lo siento… a ratos me da calor…" susurró el joven, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. La amazona tomó una manta especialmente gruesa, debatida entre lanzársela encima para detener los temblores o golpearlo con ella.

"¡Pero si estas temblando!" reclamó Lümi, por algún motivo inquieta. Tal vez por la forma tan casual en que Axl se recostaba, con la camisa dejando a la vista el cuello y apenas un atisbo del torso como… como… ¡Como podía estar mirándolo de esa forma! Decidida, Lümi le echó encima la manta, ignorando sus crecientes emociones respecto a Axl.

"Es la fiebre…" susurró él, ajeno a la inquietud de la amazona, y tuvo el descaro de apartar la manta que Lümi acababa de colocar. Ésta frunció el ceño y volvió a cubrirlo con ella.

"Necesitas estar abrigado" le recordó. Al menos, es lo que oía cada que se mencionaba la palabra resfriado. Axl frunció levemente el ceño y abrió los ojos, pero no parecía con muchos ánimos de discutir. Lümi, satisfecha con su pequeña victoria, se relajó un poco… hasta que Axl volvió a toser por millonésima vez aquel día, y las preocupaciones la desbordaron de nuevo.

"Te traeré algo de agua" informó, y salió de la habitación con más prisa de la que habría querido aparentar.

La joven entonces corrió de nueva cuenta hasta la cocina, buscando como desesperada cualquier remedio que pudiera encontrar. Revisó su librero, sus recuerdos, incluso todos y cada uno de los cajones como si de pronto en ellos pudiera encontrar milagrosamente la cura para el resfriado. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no se le ocurría nada más. En ese momento maldijo no saber nada, maldijo no prestar atención a las conversaciones entre otros santos o a los sermones de su maestro. Se sentía perdida, inútil… terriblemente asustada. ¿Y si Axl tenía algo peor y ella, por no saber, lo empeoraba?

El solo pensamiento hizo que contuviera el aliento, y de pronto sintió el impulso de correr de vuelta para revisar como estaba.

El pánico la golpeó con fuerza al ver lo quieto que estaba. Axl no movía ni un músculo, y el contraste con su cabello azul hacía que su piel tomara un tono pálido similar al de un… Lümi tragó saliva, redujo la distancia en menos de un suspiro y le tocó la frente. La fiebre seguía ahí. ¡¿Por qué no bajaba de una vez?!

"¿Axl?" preguntó. No hubo respuesta. Respiraba, ¿cierto? La amazona, asustada, lo sacudió ligeramente. "¡Axl!"

Éste se sobresaltó de pronto y abrió los ojos, mirándola con preocupación y cierto temor. Sin embargo, Lümi aún trataba de asimilar el irracional pánico de hacía un segundo, y el alivio indescriptible cuando Axl abrió los ojos. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

"¿Lümi…? ¿Pasa algo?" susurró, con un hilo de voz. La amazona no supo qué contestarle: ¿Qué temía que no despertara? ¿Qué le preocupaba tanto que no soportaba verlo cerrar los ojos?

El suave sonido de unos pasos acercándose le evitó dar una respuesta que no pareciera histérica y tonta. Lümi se sobresaltó al sentir el cosmo de su visitante; cierto, podía entrar cuando quisiera, pero normalmente nunca lo hacía sin tocar. ¿Había tocado? Ella no había oído nada… pero al voltear, el Patriarca estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión que pasó de la confusión al asombro, luego al entendimiento y finalmente a algo que Lümi no quiso interpretar.

"Lamento haber entrado sin tocar, Lümi" se disculpó Shion, pero la amazona estaba aún demasiado turbada para siquiera responder. Por fortuna, el Patriarca centró entonces su atención en el joven que, sin duda, seguía ofreciendo un aspecto lamentable.

"Usted debe ser el maestro de Lümi…" susurró Axl, y trató de sentarse para al menos ofrecer un saludo más digno. La amazona estaba por impedírselo, pero fue el propio Shion quien se adelantó y, colocándole una mano paternal en el hombro, lo obligó a seguir recostado.

"Es un placer conocerlo al fin, joven Axl"

 _Esta vez, imitaré a Misao y pondré aca las respuestas a los comentarios fuera de n,n_

 _ **Yamid:**_ _Si, esto es consecuencia de esa fuente maligna XD Pero bueno, al menos eso lo deja a merced de Lümi y… y… ._. Francamente no sé que tan bueno fue eso. No les des ideas con el sindicato! D8_


	10. Precauciones

_Victoria! :D_

 _Este capitulo costo mucho escribirlo, y no tanto porque no supiera como seguir: el mundo conspiro horrores, y ciertos cumpleaños acabaron de robarse mi tiempo. Pero en fin, aca esta n,n_

 _Shion es tan divertido de escribir… XD esa cualidad suya de ser serio y pasar a ser troll es infinitamente divertida. Creo que la pobre Lümi acaba de descubrir que tiene hormonas…_

 _Al menos Axl no se entera de nada._

 _Ya saben, Saint Seiya pertenece al Sr Kurumada (por desgracia) y tanto Axl como Lümi son personajes de Misao-CG, quien amablemente me permite escribir locuras con ellos._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Precauciones"**_

La llegada de Shion consiguió al fin tranquilizar a Lümi. Aunque pasara gran parte del tiempo discutiendo con su maestro –o aguantando sus regaños-, lo quería mucho y confiaba plenamente en él. Además, a diferencia suya Shion tenía experiencia y sabiduría, por lo que no tardó en tomar las riendas del asunto.

A Lümi le extrañó que no hiciera muchas preguntas, pero supuso que estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Si acaso, preguntó cortésmente a Axl como se sentía y, tras una presentación cordial entre ambos, el Patriarca se había encargado de ayudarlo. La amazona no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente bajo su máscara, en parte aliviada y secretamente agradecida de la presencia de su maestro, que trató a Axl como si se tratara de la propia Lümi y con una actitud casi paternal le pidió simplemente que descansara un rato.

Aunque Shion le sugirió que saliera un poco para despejarse, la amazona no pudo moverse ni un milímetro de su sitio, excepto cuando –por orden de su maestro- se teletransportó a casa de Axl por algo de ropa que sin duda necesitaría en su estadía en el Santuario. Y aún así, Lümi volvió en un segundo y retomó su puesto, observando por vez primera con atención real los cuidados que el Patriarca proporcionaba a Axl: la forma en que revisaba su temperatura, la compresa fresca que colocaba en su frente, su voz calmada… Lümi se sintió más inútil que nunca, y envidió la pericia de su maestro. Si tan solo ella hubiera podido ser de tanta ayuda como Shion…

Tras un rato, Lümi se retiró al fin y se quedó sentada en el sillón, mirando sin ver hacia la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Oyó apenas los suaves pasos de su maestro, y antes de que ella lo notara Shion estaba sentado a su lado. La amazona esperó oír algún regaño, pero esta vez no se le ocurría ni que contestar. Axl ocupaba toda su mente, Axl y esa tos horrenda que sonaba peligrosa y antinatural… aunque ahora ya no la oía. Eso era bueno ¿verdad? Agradeciendo la máscara que ocultaba su rostro, Lümi respiró profundo y se preparó para lo que venía.

"Axl… esta bien, ¿cierto?" preguntó, insegura. Shion sonrió de pronto con esa actitud paternal que Lümi tanto conocía, pero estaba tan preocupada y tensa que ni siquiera se sintió indignada de ser vista como una niña ingenua.

"Por ahora duerme, y la fiebre esta bajando" informó Shion, y la amazona reprimió un suspiro de alivio por puro orgullo. "Solo es un resfriado, Lümi" le recordó el Patriarca, con tacto. A la joven le bastó recordar la tos de Axl y la fiebre para discutir la opinión de su maestro.

"Tose demasiado" le recordó. Shion asintió, de nuevo con condescendencia.

"Es un resfriado FUERTE, pero resfriado al fin y al cabo. Estará bien" le aseguró su maestro. Lümi se obligó a creerle, consciente muy en el fondo de que estaba exagerando con su actitud. Todo el mundo se resfriaba, no era el fin del mundo, ¿Por qué entraba en histeria con un simple resfriado? "Lümi… ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?" preguntó Shion. Al fin, ahí estaba el regaño. La amazona de Aries tragó saliva.

"Pues… ¡no podía dejarlo solo! Es decir, no tiene a nadie, y cuando lo encontré se veía tan mal… ¡no era correcto dejarlo ahí! ¡No sabía que mas hacer! ¡Además es mi casa! ¡Puedo hospedar a quien yo quiera y no tengo porque explicarle a nadie! ¿o si? ¡Es mi asunto…!"

"Lümi…" la interrumpió el Patriarca, sorpresivamente precavido. "Lo que quiero saber es porque lo trajiste aquí, a tu casa, en vez de llevarlo con Astrea… tu sabes… en la enfermería" aclaró.

Lümi sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo a Shion y luego salir corriendo hasta cansarse. ¡Astrea! ¿Por qué demonios no había pensado en ella? Era la más indicada, y era ante todo una mujer profesional y experimentada. Era sin dudas la mejor opción. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de ella? La amazona se sintió aun más tonta que antes, y hundió los dedos en su cabello con frustración.

"Axl te preocupa mucho" comentó Shion. No era una pregunta. Lümi apoyó la cabeza en ambas manos, insegura de como lidiar con todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Le tomó un momento notar el tono del Patriarca, y otro más levantar la mirada aterrada.

"¡No!... es decir, si… pero no es… bueno… ¡ARGH!" gruñó la joven, dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre sus manos. No tenía idea porque era tan complicado explicar su preocupación por el joyero. Bueno, en realidad SI tenía una idea del motivo, pero la sola idea de pronunciarlo o aceptarlo le aterraba.

"No tienes por qué actuar como si fuera algo malo. Todo lo contrario… además, seguro el joven Axl lo agradece mucho" dijo Shion, mirándola como solía hacer antes, cuando ella era una niña y era él su única fuente de apoyo y conocimiento. Lümi suspiró, resignada.

"No sabía qué hacer" admitió, aunque su orgullo protestó al hacerlo. Ella, una amazona dorada, siempre sabía como actuar. Nada la rebasaba… excepto un simple resfriado que ni siquiera la había atacado a ella. Shion sonrió, y puso una mano sobre su hombro en actitud de apoyo.

"Eso no importa. El hecho de que decidieras ayudarlo es suficiente" aclaró su maestro. Lümi no estaba muy segura de ello; después de todo, seguía sin saber como ayudarlo a recuperarse. Y sin embargo… no quería alejarlo de su vigilancia, ni mucho menos llevarlo a la fría enfermería. "Aunque deberías dejar que alguien lo revise. No estaría de mas" sugirió el Patriarca.

"¿Significa eso que lo dejará quedarse?" preguntó Lümi, ligeramente confundida. Si bien Shion se había mostrado comprensivo, la amazona esperaba tener que discutir con él sobre la permanencia de Axl en su casa. El Santuario era un sitio prohibido para gran parte de la gente de Atenas. Y a pesar de ello, el Patriarca volvió a sonreír.

"Por supuesto. Si de verdad te importa tanto, no veo porque no. Después de todo, es tu casa" afirmó Shion.

"Gracias, Maestro" respondió Lümi, sin saber que más decir y agradeciendo más que solo el permiso: los cuidados a Axl, su paciencia… era en momentos así que la joven olvidaba sus constantes discusiones con Shion y realmente agradecía que fuese él su maestro.

Éste de pronto se aclaró la garganta y adoptó una actitud más solemne, lo que hizo que Lümi se pusiera en guardia. Shion de pronto la miró con toda la seriedad del mundo, como si estuviera a punto de enviarla a una misión especialmente delicada y peligrosa. Le puso una mano en el hombro nuevamente, y la miró a los ojos de un modo que hizo que Lümi se sintiera realmente preocupada.

"Lümi, lo único que pido es que sean responsables" dijo Shion, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Lümi y le daba un pequeño paquete… uno que hizo sonrojar a la amazona a tal punto que casi temió que la máscara transmitiera el rojo de sus mejillas.

"¡¿Qué rayos le pasa, Maestro?!" siseó la joven, avergonzada, taladrando a Shion con la mirada. Si no había intentado golpearlo era sólo porque aún se sentía demasiado avergonzada para moverse.

"No conozco al joven Axl, así que tendré que confiar solo en ti…" explicó, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo repartir preservativos entre sus amazonas. Lümi sintió una oleada de electricidad recorrerle la espalda al ver el preservativo, la mirada solemne de Shion… y recordar a Axl desabotonándose la camisa.

"¡¿Acaso esta loco?! ¡¿Qué demonios cree que pasa…?!" gruñó la amazona, pero lo que sin duda iba a ser un extenso discurso con las mas variadas palabras altisonantes de su vocabulario, terminó siendo poco más que un rugido airado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Aquí estas, mala amiga! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sea la última en…?! ¿Excelencia?" protestó Juliana de Cáncer, pasando de la ira homicida a la confusión al ver ahí al Patriarca. "¿Pasó algo?" preguntó la mujer, mirándolos a ambos con repentina preocupación. Claro, Lümi debió adivinar que mantener la presencia de Axl en secreto era mucho pedir.

"No pasa nada, Juliana… aunque ese no es el modo de llamar a la puerta" la reprendió el Patriarca, y se levantó del sillón mientras Juliana bajaba la pierna, la misma con la que había abierto la puerta de una patada. Shion volvió la vista a Lümi. "De todas formas, yo ya me iba. Déjalo descansar un poco, Lümi; le pediré a Astrea que venga mas tarde. Y no te olvides de lo que te dije" recitó, con una solemnidad que avergonzó aún más a la amazona de Aries.

"¡No recordaré nada! ¡eso nunca pasó!" gruñó Lümi, pero eso a Shion no pareció afectarle. Su maestro se encaminó hacia la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Juliana, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Nos veremos luego, Juliana. Trata de no hacer escándalo; esta dormido" sugirió Shion, antes de salir y dejarlas solas. Lümi se dejó caer en el sillón, exhausta y perturbada, y dejó que su amiga se acercara sin protestar.

"Te dio un par de preservativos, ¿cierto?" murmuró Juliana, entre pícara y curiosa. Lümi, por toda respuesta, escondió el rostro entre sus manos aun cuando no fuese necesario.

"¡Argh! ¿Es que no se puede tener un poco de privacidad?" se quejó la joven, a lo que su amiga respondió con una sonora carcajada.

"¡No seas ingenua, Lümi! Si ya sabes que todos aquí son unos chismosos" le recordó Juliana. Lümi gruñó molesta. "Déjate ya de dramas, si la indignada aquí soy yo, ¡¿cómo es posible que no me hayas dicho que estas hospedando a mi cuñado?!" se quejó.

"¡Que no es mi…! Olvídalo" respondió Lümi, rendida, y se quitó la máscara al fin para pasarse las manos por el rostro. Por Athena, quería mucho a Juliana y al Santuario, pero ¿tenían siempre que meterse en otros asuntos?

"¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Te tiene embobada, ¡exijo conocerlo!" dijo Juliana, emocionada a tal punto que sus ojos brillaban. Fue hasta entonces que notó que la amazona de Cáncer se había retirado su máscara también.

"¡Pues no puedes! Esta dormido" siseó Lümi. En ese momento sentía que un huracán había pasado por su casa. Juliana sin embargo no pareció notarlo… o lo notaba y decidía ignorarlo.

"Bueno, puedo mirar" aseguró la amazona de Cáncer, y se levantó decidida. Lümi apenas reaccionó a tiempo para seguirla. Afortunadamente, su amiga era sensata y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, observando hacia la cama con evidente fascinación. "Vaya que es lindo…" susurró Juliana, sonriente.

"Basta, Juliana" siseó Lümi, pero no pudo evitar darle la razón al mirar a Axl.

El joven dormía tranquilo al fin, y la relajación usual del sueño resaltaba de algún modo sus rasgos: la forma de su nariz, la silueta de su barbilla, el color oscuro de los puntos en su frente… el tono pálido de su piel en contraste con su cabello azul, esparcido sobre la almohada. Incluso el suave ritmo de su respiración tenía algo de relajante, o quizás era que los ojos de Lümi se habían topado de nueva cuenta con esa breve abertura en su camisa, que le permitía mirar apenas su cuello y parte del torso… ¿haría algo de ejercicio? Para ser civil parecía tener buen cue-¡Maldición, no de nuevo!

"Conque este es el famosísimo Axl Lüntz. No te culpo por soñar despierta, es guapo" comentó Juliana, observando al joyero con mirada evaluadora. Lümi sintió ganas de cavar un hoyo lo bastante grande y meterse en él.

"Juliana, por favor…" protestó Lümi, incómoda.

"¿Y que es lo que tiene?"

"Esta resfriado, o eso dice mi maestro"

"¿Y lo has estado cuidando tu sola?" preguntó Juliana, de pronto alarmada. Lümi no se sintió ofendida: era bien sabido que ella no sabía cuidar de nadie, y las últimas horas no habían hecho más que confirmarlo.

"Si, bueno… lo intento" confesó la amazona, abatida. Con Juliana no tenía que fingir. "La verdad es que no sé que habría hecho si mi maestro no hubiera llegado. No tengo idea de como ayudarlo" añadió. Su amiga la miró con exagerada indignación.

"Pues podías haberme llamado a mi, o a Beatriz, que estaríamos encantadas de ayudarte" le recordó. Lümi no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica.

"Y de paso acosarlo" le recordó Lümi.

"Tu falta de confianza me ofende, Lümi" dijo Juliana, aunque no parecía ni un poco molesta. La joven se puso las manos en las caderas sin apartar la mirada de Axl. "Bien, no se diga mas. Te ayudaré a cuidarlo y así nos aseguramos de que no muera" afirmó.

"Pero…" protestó Lümi. Axl y Juliana no se conocían, y por algún motivo se imaginaba que su amiga no iba a comportarse tan cauta cuando Axl despertara.

"¡Nada, nada! Te ayudaré y punto. ¿Para que estamos las amigas?" insistió la amazona de Cáncer, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar la Guerra Santa. Lümi tuvo que admitir que, pese a todo, confiaba en Juliana y se sentiría más segura con algo de ayuda. Después de todo, su amiga tenía ya un pequeño aprendiz al que visitaba a menudo (puesto que aún era un bebé y no podía traerlo al Santuario), y eso sin duda significaba que sabría mejor que Lümi como cuidar de alguien enfermo.

"Pero NO hagas un escándalo de esto. Axl es mi amigo, solo eso, y necesita descansar, ¿de acuerdo?" pidió Lümi. Juliana sonrió.

"Hecho. Ahora ven; seguro cuando despierte necesitará comer algo. Haré mi receta especial, ¡seguro que le gusta! Y podemos pedirle ayuda a Beatriz también, hace un caldo delicioso…" respondió la amazona de Cáncer, entusiasmada, y tomó de la mano a Lümi para arrastrarla hasta la cocina.

Lümi no pudo evitar lanzar una última mirada hacia Axl. Por fortuna el pobre lemuriano estaba totalmente perdido y ni siquiera se había movido con el escándalo. Era bueno que pudiera descansar al menos un par de horas.

La joven sabía que, una vez Juliana saliera de Aries, todo el Santuario se les vendría encima.

 _Yamid: Como ves, el Patriarca salvó el dia, sino creo que ya estaríamos sepultando al pobre Axl y Mu no existiría XD. El amor mata XDDD_

 _P. D.: No sé si poner en detalle cuando se conocen Axl y Juliana. Originalmente iba a poner algo mas general, pero… se aceptan sugerencias n,n_


	11. Visitas

_Me sorprende lo fácil que sale esto o,o Basta sentarme y decidirme y zaz! Capitulo nuevo. Ni mis dragones cooperan tanto n,n ::ha de ser porque los trato muy mal::_

 _Al final no pude resistirme: Juliana TENIA que hablar con Axl. Era obligatorio XD asi que aca esta el primer encuentro de ese par. Sobre el "escafismo"… tampoco quieren saber ._. Busquen en google bajo su propio riesgo._

 _Para los que leyeron mis comentarios en face sobre cierto "primer beso"… ejem… no dije que fuera a ser en ESTE capitulo, o si? Un,n me temo que tendrán que esperar. Pero de que va a ser inusual, lo será._

 _Sin mas, espero les guste n,n Ya saben, Saint Seiya pertenece al sr Kurumada (o tendría mi colección de dorados como Andreas), y tanto Lümi de Aries como Axl Lüntz pertenecen a Misao CG, que me los presta para que yo haga locuras con ellos :D_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Visitas"**_

Más dormido que despierto, Axl sintió el suave movimiento de un peso en la cama, a su lado.

El joven se acomodó mejor entre las mantas con una suave sonrisa, consciente del peso de Lümi cerca de él. De alguna manera, el sólo imaginar a la amazona de Aries velando su sueño bastaba para arrancarle una sonrisa… aunque no lo había notado hasta ahora, Axl había olvidado hace tiempo la sensación de alguien cuidando de él. Sus padres lo habían hecho cuando pequeño, claro, pero a medida que se convertía en un adulto y los papeles de cuidador se invertían, poco a poco había pasado de dejarse mimar a ser él quien cuidaba de los otros. Era extraño dejarse cuidar por la amazona de Aries, pero no podía decir que le molestara. El saberse merecedor de las atenciones de Lümi le causaba un tímido escalofrío y un calor en el pecho del que era difícil desprenderse, incluso con la sopa amarga y los sobresaltos al dormir.

No se lo admitiría a Lümi, pero casi sintió deseos de abrazar al Patriarca del Santuario (maestro de la joven) apenas lo vio entrar. Por muy halagado que se sintiera ante la preocupación de Lümi, no estaba de más la presencia de alguien más… experimentado. Además, el señor Shion había sido sumamente amable y ni siquiera había dudado antes de ofrecerle la ayuda que podía, mientras Lümi se quedaba atrás y observaba todo, o eso supuso Axl. No podía verle el rostro, pero la forma en que sus manos se movían frente a ella parecía indicar su nerviosismo. ¿Tanto le preocupaba? Axl sonrió de nueva cuenta y sintió un tenue rubor en las mejillas, de nuevo evocando a la amazona vigilando su sueño –o sus meditaciones a ojos cerrados- e imaginando la dulzura de un rostro que aún no conocía. No necesitaba hacerlo para dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía, pero una parte de él solía imaginar lo que había debajo de la máscara dorada… por incorrecto que fuera. Tal vez la fiebre lo hacía menos cauto.

Desgraciadamente, la tos interrumpió la breve fantasía, y Axl no tuvo más remedio que descubrirse un poco y taparse al menos la boca con la mano. Aunque aún sentía que algo le arrancaba la garganta con cada espasmo, al menos la sensación parecía ir disminuyendo. Aún con los ojos cerrados, oyó que la persona cerca de él soltaba un suspiro algo ahogado, como preocupado, y las palabras salieron de su boca incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

"Disculpa, Lümi, pero creo que deberías…" susurró Axl, antes de finalmente mirar a la persona sentada a la orilla de la cama.

"No te estas ahogando, ¿o si?" preguntó una mujer más alta que Lümi, sentada con porte levemente seductor en la cama. En vez de las hebras amatista, Axl se encontró mirando mechones de cabello azul, apenas rizado en las puntas, enmarcando una máscara similar a la de la amazona de Aries.

"No… no" respondió el joven, aun algo turbado ante la visita. "Estoy bien, gracias" afirmó. Aunque obviamente la máscara no cambió, Axl casi pudo ver reflejada en ella la sonrisa pícara de su portadora.

"Lo lamento si esperabas a Lümi. Esta afuera ahuyentando curiosos" aclaró la otra amazona, lo que hizo que Axl frunciera levemente el ceño, al tiempo que se sentaba. La amazona de pronto dio un respingo, e hizo un gesto algo teatral con las manos. "¡Que tonta! Ni siquiera me he presentado, soy…"

"Juliana de Cáncer"

Axl pronunció aquello con un aire algo fascinado. Desde que conocía a Lümi, ese era el nombre que más a menudo oía en sus conversaciones, siempre mezclado con un tinte de camaradería y profunda amistad. Nunca la había visto, claro, pero Lümi solía describirla con tanto detalle que el joven no dudó que se tratara de ella. Al parecer, la amazona no exageraba al decir que Juliana era una mujer bastante directa y energética.

"¡Vaya! Me conoces" dijo ella, admirada.

"Lümi me ha hablado mucho de usted. Supuse que si alguien estaría aquí, esa sería su mejor amiga" explicó Axl, retomando la compostura para mostrarse más educado. Sin embargo, Juliana de Cáncer hizo un sonido algo extraño, que le hizo imaginar que fruncía el ceño bajo su máscara.

"De verdad eres tan educado como ella describe. Creí que exageraba" musitó Juliana, y Axl no supo interpretar el tono de su frase. "Puedes llamarme Juliana solamente. Después de todo, casi somos parientes" añadió ella, con tanta jovialidad que la sonrisa era evidente. Axl sintió que se sonrojaba ante la evidente implicación.

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó, algo cohibido. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la gente, pero la actitud jovial de la amazona de Cáncer de algún modo lo ponía en guardia. Tenía la impresión de que la mujer no solo lo evaluaba, sino que parecía más entusiasmada de lo normal, como si supiera algo que Axl no.

"Sabes bien de lo que hablo" respondió Juliana, pícara. Axl tragó saliva muy a su pesar. "No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Los amigos de Lümi son los míos, y estoy encantada de conocer al fin al famoso Axl Lüntz" añadió, sin duda notando que estaba siendo demasiado intuitiva.

"Es un gusto conocerla… conocerte, Juliana" saludó el joven al fin, corrigiéndose para aceptar la cortesía de la amazona. Aturdido y convaleciente, tardó más de la cuenta en procesar la información que ofrecía su visita. "¿Cómo que famoso?" preguntó.

"Bueno, si he de serte sincera todos aquí moríamos por conocerte. No todos los días se conoce a alguien capaz de frenar a Lümi de Aries, ¿sabes?" explicó Juliana, como si eso sirviera para aclararlo todo. En realidad, lo único que consiguió la frase fue confundir a Axl, que se quedó mirando a la amazona con expresión neutral.

"Lo dices como si hubiera hecho algo extraordinario" comentó el lemuriano.

"¿Y no lo hiciste?" contraatacó Juliana. "Mira, conozco a Lümi desde hace mucho; más que mi amiga, es mi hermana, y aunque la quiero con todo mi corazón lo cierto es que cuando se enoja da miedo. No cualquiera consigue detenerla una vez que ha decidido dejarse llevar por la ira. Y tu la detuviste en la plaza… no sé como lo hiciste" explicó la amazona. Claramente, esas últimas palabras eran una pregunta disfrazada.

"No hice nada fuera de lo común" afirmó Axl. Juliana se cruzó de brazos.

"Pues no lo creo. Anda, dime que hiciste" insistió, casi como una niña curiosa exigiendo un favor de algún adulto.

"No hice nada. Sólo hable con ella y la convencí de que el asunto no valía la pena" contestó él, de algún modo avergonzado. Parecía que Juliana esperaba algo más espectacular que un breve discurso.

"¿Sólo eso?" preguntó Juliana, incrédula.

"Sólo eso" afirmó Axl.

Por un momento, la amazona de Cáncer se conformó con observarlo a detalle. Quizás demasiado detalle. El joven lemuriano podía sentir la mirada de la mujer recorriéndole el cuerpo, mirando su rostro, evaluando en busca de quien sabe qué. Aunque semejante análisis lo ponía algo nervioso, Axl se esforzó por seguir firme y devolverle la mirada… hasta que el resfrío hizo de las suyas nuevamente, y el joyero no tuvo más remedio que voltear el rostro y toser. Juliana no tardó en extenderle un vaso con agua, y el joven lo aceptó agradecido.

"Pues algo has hecho con nuestra Lümi" comentó la amazona, con un tono distinto.

"No he hecho nada" afirmó Axl, una vez recuperó su voz… o ese siseo ronco que de momento era su voz. Juliana asintió con aire meditabundo.

"¡Claro que si! Ya no manda a los aprendices al hospital, anda en las nubes en vez de trabajar en las armaduras… casi estoy segura de que la oí canturrear mientras entrenaba. ¡De verdad que parece otra persona!" insistió Juliana, y Axl casi se atragantó con el sorbo de agua. Ese cambio no era debido a él ¿o si?

"Bueno, yo no…"

"Parece más feliz" lo interrumpió la amazona. Axl bajó la vista, mirando el vaso en sus manos con una mezcla de nerviosismo y secreta alegría. Si Juliana tenía razón… "Y está mas calmada también" añadió la joven. Axl no pudo evitar una sonrisa algo irónica.

"Lo dices como si Lümi fuera una bomba a punto de estallar" le reprochó. De pronto, ya no estaba mirando a Juliana, ni al vaso en sus manos: miraba sus recuerdos, los gestos amables de Lümi, su voz cálida cuando le hablaba de lo que le gustaba, su sincera preocupación… "No es así. Lümi es agradable y amable, solo hay que saber tratarla como merece" concluyó el joven.

Aunque no se proponía cumplir con los estándares de Juliana (cualesquiera que fueran), al parecer Axl había dicho exactamente lo que la amazona de Cáncer quería oír. Ésta de pronto retrocedió un poco, y pareció mirarlo de un modo distinto. Incluso relajó un poco su postura, como si por fin hubiera terminado con el interrogatorio.

"Bien" aceptó Juliana, como para reforzar sus propias conclusiones, hasta que de pronto se acercó a Axl a velocidad de rayo, y lo sujetó de los hombros con una fuerza superior a la normal en un simple gesto de compañerismo. El joven tragó saliva y abrió los ojos como platos, pero no hizo intento alguno por alejarla: era amiga de Lümi, y sin duda no sería muy sensato darle un golpe telequinético a una mujer que podía romperle los huesos en un segundo. "MÁS TE VALE tratarla bien y no hacerla sufrir, o te juro que te haré pagar por cada segundo el resto de tu vida, ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?" siseó.

Axl asintió, entre ofendido y francamente aterrado. Haciendo a un lado lo extraño de la amenaza (que Axl supiera, no había nada entre él y Lümi), pareció que Juliana se transformaba ante sus ojos, pasando de la jovial amiga de Lümi a la fiera guerrera que en verdad era bajo su apariencia amigable. No recordaba que la amazona de Aries luciera tan fiera aquella vez en la plaza. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el joyero recuperó su voz.

"Yo no le haría daño a Lümi, ¿Por qué cree que…?"

"Bien, _ragazzo_ " lo interrumpió de nuevo Juliana, pero no lo soltó. Muy por el contrario, lo miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que Axl se preguntó si podía ver dentro de su mente. No vería nada distinto de lo que acababa de oír, pero aun así el joven se sintió inquieto. "Espero que seas sincero. He leído MUCHO sobre escafismo y me encantaría practicar" amenazó. A Axl no le quedó otro remedio más que asentir. No sabía lo que era el escafismo, pero el tono de Juliana dejaba claro que no quería saberlo.

De pronto, se escuchó un pequeño escándalo en la sala, y la puerta se abrió al tiempo que Juliana de Cáncer soltaba los hombros de Axl y volvía a su sitio a la orilla de la cama, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando al lemuriano más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Juliana? ¿Se puede saber que haces?" reclamó Lümi, pasando la mirada de su amiga a Axl. La aludida se encogió de hombros con vil indiferencia.

"Nada, nada. Sólo charlaba con tu Axl" afirmó Juliana. Era cierto, claro… o lo había sido antes de aquella amenaza repentina. Aunque a Axl aquello le había parecido más bien un interrogatorio. Fue hasta entonces que Lümi pareció notar que el joven estaba sentado, y no durmiendo bajo las sábanas.

"¡Axl, despertaste!" exclamó la amazona, aliviada, con un tono tan distinto del que usara con Juliana que casi parecía otra persona. Axl se preguntó si era eso lo que quería decir la amazona de Cáncer con 'cambios'. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien, Lümi. No quise causarte tantas molestias" afirmó Axl. Supuso que su voz ronca no ayudaba mucho a su credibilidad, pero sin duda decirle que se sentía cansado, aturdido y con la garganta en carne viva no era una mejor opción. Una mentirita piadosa no mataba a nadie.

"No digas tonterías, tu no causas molestias, ya te lo dije" lo regañó ella.

"¡Ya, Lümi! ¡Déjame pasar!" rogó otra voz femenina, y una mujer rebasó a la amazona para encarar al joven. A diferencia de Juliana, aquella chica era más bajita y delgada, con piel blanca y unas pecas que adornaban su rostro, enmarcado por cabello pelirrojo. La mujer hacía tal contraste entre ambas amazonas que a Axl le pareció incluso algo frágil, aunque su mirada tenía un toque de fortaleza.

"¡Oye!" reclamó Lümi, pero la mujer ya se había adelantado, y sonreía a Axl con calidez y cierta emoción.

"¡Que gusto conocerte al fin, Axl! Yo soy Beatriz, la esposa de Telémaco de Géminis" se presentó. Su sonrisa fue tan contagiosa que Axl se encontró devolviéndola.

"Mucho gusto. Soy Axl, aunque veo que ya sabe mi nombre" respondió él. Beatriz asintió con cierta dulzura, y fue entonces que Axl recordó el detalle de los panes. "Por cierto, le agradezco por el pan casero, de verdad estaba muy bueno" añadió. A Beatriz se le iluminó el rostro.

"¿Te gustaron? Lümi me pidió hacerlos especialmente para ti" confesó la mujer.

"¡Beatriz!" protestó Lümi, con la voz teñida de nerviosismo. Axl sonrió con más ganas, tanto por el detalle como para tranquilizar a la joven lemuriana.

"Que amable" susurró el joyero.

"Si ustedes están aquí, ¿Quién cuida la puerta?" preguntó de pronto Juliana, más divertida que preocupada.

Axl no supo como tomar que Lümi se sobresaltara, y sujetara ambos lados del marco de la puerta como si estuviera a punto de sobrevivir un terremoto… y de pronto, el estruendo dio paso a un montón de gente, un barullo de voces sin sentido para el joven y las protestas cuando los brazos de la amazona evitaron que todo el Santuario entrara en el cuarto.

"¡¿Quién les dijo a ustedes que podían pasar?! ¡Axl no es una atracción de circo! ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!" gruñó Lümi, furiosa, mientras Axl lamentaba por primera vez en su vida no saber teletransportarse. Juliana soltó un par de maldiciones en un idioma extranjero –al parecer, italiano- mientras Beatriz intentaba en vano convencer a las visitas de marcharse con diplomacia. De pronto, Axl sintió el resfrío de lleno, y un calorcito que seguro era el preludio de otro episodio de fiebre.

Aquel iba a ser un día largo, sin duda.

 _Yamid: Como vez, Juliana al menos fue leve con su interrogatorio… lo mas que pudo Un,n Axl sigue algo traumado y no quiere saber qué es exactamente el escafismo. Pobre hombre Un,n_

 _Annie: Gracias! n,n me alegra que esto te esté gustando. Shion, con los años que tiene, al menos ya no se espanta con nada XD. Sobre tu pregunta… no puedo decir mucho, pero falta poco para que suceda XD. Esa declaración –cuando pase- va a ser bastante accidentada, infartante y posiblemente confusa ._. Creeme, muero por escribirla XD_

 _Saludos!_


	12. Gemelos

_Tsuyu volvió de entre los muertosssss… ::voz de ultratumba::_

 _Bueno, los que tienen la desgracia de conocerme por face saben que este ha sido un mes horrendo para mi persona =,= Solo dire que entre enfermedades, tensiones e histerias no había reunido el animo o la inspiración para escribir._

 _Y lamento decirlo, este capitulo no es muy relevante Un,n Necesitaba escribir algo dulce y tranquilo, y quería darle a Misao un momento fangirlistico mas, asi que de ahí salió este capitulo. Eso si, me sirve como vínculo para ciertas cosas que vienen después, asi que espero les guste y no se empalaguen demasiado._

 _TAT Prometo seguir con mas frecuencia!_

 _T^T Quiero un Axl…_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

 _ **Gemelos**_

Axl suspiró, se acomodó mejor en las suaves almohadas, y se dispuso a retomar su lectura aprovechando que por primera vez la casa parecía estar en calma.

Tenía la impresión de que, en esos dos días, prácticamente todo Atenas había ido a verlo. No era así, por supuesto, pero entre amazonas y santos Axl había conocido más gente que en toda su vida. Eso no solía molestarlo, pero entre el resfriado y los comentarios cada vez más extraños de sus visitas, el joven se había sentido abrumado y, en ocasiones, mas que deseoso de saltar por alguna ventana.

Quizás lo mas raro de todo eran justamente las reacciones de los santos de Athena. Por extraño que fuera, las amenazas de Juliana no eran las únicas que había oído en ese tiempo, y los que no se aseguraban con palabras más que amenazantes que trataría bien a Lümi elegían en cambio observarlo como si fuera el hombre más fascinante de la tierra. O el más valiente. Y sin embargo, había algo agradable en semejante barullo… sin importar la reacción de la visita en turno, el cariño que todos ahí sentían por Lümi era una constante, junto con una sensación de camaradería que el joyero francamente envidiaba. Puede que la amazona no hubiera disfrutado del calor de hogar en su infancia pero, aunque ella misma no lo notara, tenía en el Santuario una gran familia dispuesta a defenderla, cuidarla y estar ahí para ella.

Axl suspiró de nueva cuenta, y sintió en el aire un aroma dulce y hogareño, como de pan recién hecho. Se preguntó si Beatriz estaba cocinando de nuevo, y no pudo evitar entusiasmarse. Tanto ella como Juliana se habían encargado de demostrarle lo buenas que eran en la cocina, y Axl no se quejaba: por mucho que quisiera a Lümi, la cocina no era su fuerte. Ojala Beatriz hiciera galletas.

El joven sonrió al darse cuenta de que, en vez de leer, estaba divagando sobre el Santuario y sus visitas, de modo que sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y enfocó la mirada en el párrafo siguiente, con la esperanza de terminar al fin el capítulo.

Apenas llevaba unas líneas de avance cuando escuchó unos pasos dentro de la habitación. Resignado, Axl levantó la vista esperando ver a Lümi… pero no se encontró con nadie. El joven frunció el ceño, y tardó unos instantes en notar que sus visitas en esta ocasión eran mucho más bajitas y jóvenes que la amazona de Aries.

"Hola" saludaron al unísono un par de niños de cabello azul y ojos despiertos, mirándolo desde la orilla de la cama como si Axl fuera lo más fascinante que hubieran visto en su vida.

"Hola…" respondió el joven lemuriano, algo confundido, observándolos con interés. Los niños eran casi totalmente idénticos, y no parecían mayores de 4 años. 5, cuando mucho. Era extraño que estuvieran solos ahí.

"¿Tu eres Axl?" preguntó uno, con la mirada fija en él. Axl asintió lentamente.

"¿Y eres el novio de Lümi?" preguntó casi de inmediato el otro gemelo, haciendo que Axl sintiera el rubor en sus propias mejillas.

"¿C-como dices, pequeño?"

"Mamá dice que eres el novio de Lümi" insistió uno de los gemelos.

"Y que eres lindo" añadió el otro, como si fuera necesario agregar ese fragmento de información. Axl tragó saliva, incómodo, pero no pudo reprimir una suave sonrisa. Siempre le resultaba divertida la sinceridad infantil.

"¿Su madre?¿Su madre me conoce?" preguntó, curioso, intentando hacer memoria en busca de alguna mujer con rasgos similares a los de los niños. No se le vino a la mente ninguna, pero había recibido tantas visitas estos días que no podía recordarlas a todas.

"Viene diario" respondió uno de los niños, como si eso bastara para explicarlo. Axl frunció el ceño; las únicas visitas diarias eran Juliana y Beatriz, amigas de Lümi. Juliana no parecía tener hijos pequeños, y Beatriz no se parecía en NADA a los gemelos, pero… "Oye, ¿tienes galletas?" preguntó de repente el niño.

"Yo… ¿Cómo?"

"Lümi siempre nos da galletas"

"Cuando se casen, nos dará galletas ¿verdad?"

Axl se sintió de pronto abrumado. Aunque los gemelos preguntaban con toda la inocencia y curiosidad de su edad, lo cierto es que el tema era algo… incómodo. Oír el nombre de Lümi con la palabra matrimonio –aunque fuese insinuada- le causó una serie de emociones que sabía definir, pero que prefería reservarse de momento. Y a pesar de ello, sintió un calor reconfortante recorriéndole el pecho, junto con un escalofrío que le atravesó la espalda, imaginando de pronto la posibilidad de… él y Lümi… Se sobresaltó al notar que los niños lo miraban expectantes, y se aclaró la garganta para serenarse.

"Escuchen, niños, Lümi y yo no somos… bueno… solo somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?" explicó, recurriendo a su diplomacia. Por fortuna, los niños parecían más interesados en otra cosa. "Además, ni siquiera me han dado sus nombres" añadió, sonriendo.

"Me llamo Saga" contestó el primero de los gemelos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una postura derecha y educada.

"¡Y yo Kanon!" añadió felizmente el segundo, dando un suave brinquito como para hacerse notar. Axl ubicó de inmediato a Kanon como el autor de las preguntas incómodas.

"Me alegra conocerlos" los saludó Axl, sonriendo.

"¿Pero entonces si nos vas a dar galletas?" insistió Kanon.

"Bueno, les daría algunas, pero no sé de que me hablan…" confesó Axl. Claro, podía oler el delicioso aroma de las galletas horneándose, pero eso no significaba que fueran para él. O que Lümi tuviera la capacidad de regalarlas.

"Lümi siempre nos da galletas" afirmó Saga.

"Comprendo, pero aquí no hay galletas" explicó Axl. Al menos, no aún. Saga y Kanon se miraron un instante, y parecieron llegar a un mudo acuerdo.

"¿Y cuando hay?" preguntó Saga; al parecer, era el más calmado de los dos. Axl se encogió de hombros.

"Pronto" respondió Kanon, sin duda guiándose por el creciente aroma que inundaba la casa. "¿Nos podemos quedar?" preguntó a continuación. Axl no tardó mucho en asentir; los niños le caían bien.

"¿Qué lees?" preguntó Saga, subiéndose a la cama sin pedir permiso para mirar la portada del libro.

"¿Podemos leer también?" preguntó Kanon, imitando a su hermano sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Axl. Daba igual. El joven estaba seguro de que eran demasiado pequeños aún para saber leer.

"No veo porque no" contestó Axl, siguiendo el juego. Saga y Kanon se acomodaron cada uno a su lado, mirando las páginas que el joven tenía abiertas.

"¡Pero no tiene dibujos!" se quejó Kanon, con un leve puchero. Axl rió suavemente.

"No te preocupes por eso. No es aburrido… aunque tal vez sea mejor que lea yo" dijo el joven. Por fortuna, el libro que leía era un compendio de leyendas atenienses, algo que seguramente interesaría a cualquier niño.

Lümi se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que canturreaba una canción mientras esperaba, con más paciencia que nunca, que las galletas estuvieran listas.

No entendía que pasaba con ella. En un principio, se había sentido angustiada, nerviosa e inútil, pero por fortuna Axl empezaba a mejorar… y hasta ahora era que Lümi notaba el cambio en sus emociones. Por alguna razón estaba de buen humor. MUY buen humor. Estos días despertaba del incómodo sillón con un sueño reparador, como si ni siquiera sintiera los días en vela vigilando que Axl siguiera respirando. Era como si algo (o alguien, para ser mas precisa) la hiciera sentir renovada y tranquila, a gusto con todo el mundo.

Lümi se obligó a deshacerse de su sonrisa al ser consciente de la influencia que Axl y su presencia en su casa tenían sobre ella. No estaba bien. Después de todo, Axl no vivía ahí y se marcharía apenas le dieran permiso de hacerlo. Esto era solo temporal. Además, ¿Quién le aseguraba a ella que Axl estaría siempre ahí? Si se aferraba a su compañía, y de pronto él volvía a Jamir… o si se enamoraba de alguien más… Lümi se sujetó el pecho al sentir una punzada de dolor ahí, sin saber si lo que la causaba era su temor a que Axl se alejara, o la idea de verlo con alguien más.

La amazona miró las galletas con una mezcla de melancolía y aceptación. Su maestro le había dicho varias veces que no debía tener miedo de apegarse a otras personas, pero Lümi no podía evitar pensar que, al igual que sus padres, el resto del mundo tenía otros intereses. La gente veía por si misma, ¿porque iban a velar por alguien más? Si ni sus propios padres habían querido sacrificar nada por ella, ¿Cómo podía esperar ella que otros lo hicieran? Axl era su amigo ahora, pero no había garantías de que fuera a ser así por siempre. Y si ella lo quería… y él se iba algún día…

"¡Lümi!"

El grito la sacó de sus sombrías meditaciones, y la amazona de Aries levantó la vista para encontrarse con Telémaco y Beatriz, que habían entrado sin tocar siquiera y corrían hacia ella como si fuera su última salvación.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¡Ni siquiera tocaron!" se quejó la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Telémaco de Géminis y Beatriz se detuvieron de golpe, y la miraron con una poco disimulada angustia.

"¿De que hablas? Tocamos como cinco veces. Abrí por fuerza porque no respondías" explicó Telémaco, algo cauto. El horno soltó un suave tintineo que indicaba que las galletas estaban listas, pero en el silencio incómodo a Lümi le pareció un sonido estridente y molesto.

"Bueno, yo… err… ¡¿Se puede saber porque la prisa?!" protestó, ignorando el hecho de que había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre Axl que ni siquiera había oído la puerta. Por fortuna, la presencia del joyero la obligaba a usar su máscara todo el tiempo, o tendría que dejar viuda a Beatriz.

"¡¿Has visto a Saga y Kanon?!" preguntó una asustada Beatriz. Lümi sintió un vuelco.

"No… no los he visto por aquí" respondió, preocupada. Los gemelos de Beatriz solían visitarla a menudo para acabarse su reserva de galletas, pero las galletas seguían en el horno, y la amazona no había oído a nadie. Aunque si tomaba en cuenta que tampoco había oído los frenéticos golpes de Telémaco a su puerta…

"¡Rayos! Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran contigo. Llevamos rato buscándolos" explicó el Santo de Géminis, mas reservado pero no por ello menos preocupado.

"Tal vez estén en la arena" aventuró Lümi, aunque sabía que era una apuesta al azar. Telémaco negó con la cabeza.

"¿Crees que Axl los haya visto?" preguntó Beatriz, y sin esperar respuesta tanto ella como su marido se encaminaron con excesiva rapidez hacia la habitación que de momento ocupaba el joyero. Lümi sintió una venita pulsando en su frente: más valía que no estuvieran usando a los gemelos como pretexto para visitar a Axl.

"¡Pero toquen primero, par de…!" protestó Lümi cuando los vio abrir la puerta sin contemplaciones… pero se quedó tan paralizada como Telémaco y Beatriz.

Saga y Kanon estaban ahí, acomodados cada uno a un lado de Axl mientras éste leía en voz muy baja (sin duda para evitar lastimarse la garganta). Los gemelos estaban tan profundamente dormidos que ni siquiera habían oído la puerta, y mucho menos las voces de sus padres. Lümi sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta al ver la escena; Axl lucía tan a gusto con los gemelos, y éstos parecían dormir tan tranquilamente a su lado… Kanon incluso se había acurrucado de tal forma que casi parecía abrazar al lemuriano.

"¿Axl?" dijo Lümi, tan solo porque no encontró algo más que decir. El joven se sobresaltó un poco y levantó la mirada, pero a la amazona no se le escapó que se movía con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a los niños.

"Hola, Lümi… ¿Beatriz? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó con toda la ingenuidad del mundo. Al menos, Beatriz se las arregló para salir del estupor y soltar un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Vaya! Con que estaban aquí. Niños traviesos" se quejó, aunque no sonaba en absoluto molesta.

"En realidad se portan bastante bien. ¿Son tus hijos?" contestó Axl, sonriente.

"Si… les encanta esconderse en casa de Lümi. Son adictos a sus galletas" dijo Beatriz. Lümi sintió que enrojecía, y como muchas otras veces agradeció la presencia de su máscara. Por fortuna, Axl parecía estar procesando la información y no dijo nada.

"Bueno, al menos no fue más que un susto. Bea y yo estábamos aterrados" dijo Telémaco, más jovial, y Lümi lo vio sonreír. "Por lo menos estaban en buenas manos" añadió con un toque algo extraño. Axl se aclaró la garganta, tosió un poco y se movió incómodo.

"No es para tanto… no puedo decir que sé cuidar niños" contestó él, modesto como siempre. Telémaco acentuó su sonrisa, lo que le dio una apariencia más que maliciosa.

"Seguro sería buen padre, ¿eh, Lümi?" comentó, dándole a la amazona de Aries un buen codazo en el costado. Ésta sintió que el rostro le quemaba de tan rojo, y notó que las mejillas de Axl tomaban un tono rojizo que seguro rivalizaba con el de la chica.

"¡¿Qué cosas dices?!" gruñó Lümi, y le devolvió el golpe con un certero puñetazo en el brazo, que no fue ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que deseaba. Telémaco, divertido, soltó una carcajada.

"Los despertarás" lo regañó Beatriz, pero la sonrisa en su rostro dejaba ver que no le molestaba el comentario de su marido. Lümi apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de correr. Par de graciosos entrometidos.

"Bueno, bueno…" aceptó el Santo de Géminis, y se acercó para ayudar a su esposa. Lümi tuvo que aguantar otro silencio incómodo mientras él y Beatriz tomaban en brazos a los gemelos. Ni la amazona de Aries ni Axl parecían encontrar las palabras.

"Bien, nos vamos. Lamento que te hayan molestado, Axl" dijo Beatriz, con Saga en brazos. El joyero negó con la cabeza.

"No fue ninguna molestia, se portaron bien" aseguró. Telémaco miró a Lümi y le lanzó una mirada sugerente, que la amazona prefirió ignorar. ¡Que Axl fuera bueno con los niños no lo hacía un imán para las mujeres! ¡Además ella no…! ¿O si?

"Diles que les llevaré unas cuantas galletas cuando despierten" dijo Lümi, algo hostil. Comenzaba a cansarse de las insinuaciones de medio Santuario. Telémaco, quizás adivinando que comenzaba a agotar la paciencia de su colega, hizo una señal a Beatriz.

"Ya nos vamos. Que te mejores, Axl, y… disfruta las galletas" dijo el Santo de Géminis, con la misma sonrisa burlona que dirigiera a Lümi. Axl volvió a toser.

"¿Cuáles galletas?" preguntó el lemuriano, y Lümi no pudo contener un nuevo sonrojo. Se sentía como una adolescente tonta.

"Ya verás" sentenció ella, sin reunir el valor para confesarle lo que pensaba mientras preparaba las galletas.

Si, definitivamente se estaba portando como una adolescente.

 _ **Yamid:**_ _No, Juliana no es yandere… creo ._. Mas bien tiene complejo de protectora. Yo también busqué el escafismo, y ojala no lo hubiera hecho ._. Creo que Hades podría haber invadido en Santuario y ellos ni enterados XDDD necesitan pasatiempos._


	13. Regalos

_Noooo, no me he muerto! D8_

 _Primero que nada, una disculpa a todos aquellos que esperaban y esperaban capitulo nuevo estas semanas. Tristemente, Tsuyu no vive de escribir u,u y mi jefa me tenia esclavizada a punta de látigo… en fin, que soy libre y en un lapsus de inspiración, logré sacar este capitulo._

 _Tenía tanto tiempo planeando este, que no sé si salió del todo bien. XD Lümi descubrió que es cursi XD y Axl se nos puso medio audaz y temerario cofcofyloquelefaltacofcof… ._. Actualmente esta bien escondido por cierto asunto que verán a continuación._

 _Al final de este capítulo, un par de explicaciones necesarias :P_

 _Sin mas espero y lo disfruten, y tráiganse algo salado porque este capitulo quedo algo empalagoso XD_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

 _ **Regalos**_

La habitación de pronto pasó del escándalo al silencio, y Lümi se encontró de pronto sin nada más que hacer excepto mirar a Axl.

La joven se aclaró la garganta y trató de mirar en otra dirección, ignorando los ojos del joyero que de pronto parecían fijos en ella, como si la evaluara. Lümi se había enfrentado a lo largo de su vida con muchas miradas sobre ella: de los civiles en Atenas, de los otros aspirantes, de los enemigos a los que debía vencer… pero de pronto no podía soportar la de Axl. Su sola mirada parecía de pronto atravesarla, con una extraña sensación de escalofrío mezclada con una descarga… no recordaba haber visto antes sus ojos con tanto detenimiento…

"Tienes ojos verdes…" murmuró sin darse cuenta, extrañamente hipnotizada con aquel color, tan distinto al de otros ojos que había visto a lo largo de su vida.

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó Axl, con esa expresión suya de confusión que le era ya tan familiar, y que daba a su rostro un aspecto tan… Lümi sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que casi tiró su máscara, consciente al fin de lo que hacía y decía.

"Que… ¿Qué tanto miras?" soltó la amazona, disfrazando su creciente incomodidad con un gruñido molesto del que después se arrepintió. Axl no tenía la culpa de que de pronto no pudiera controlar sus impulsos… o tal vez si. Lümi tragó saliva cuando Axl sonrió algo incómodo y, casi por accidente, se apartó unos largos mechones azules con los dedos.

"Lo siento, es que… creí que Beatriz estaba aquí desde antes" explicó, aunque lo cierto es que parecía haber estado cerca de decir otra cosa.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Beatriz?" soltó Lümi, más irritada de lo que quería admitir, aunque ni siquiera podía definir porque. Axl se aclaró la garganta, y soltó una risita nerviosa y tonta que aumentó la irritación de Lümi.

"¡Nada, nada! Es solo que… bueno… parecía que alguien horneaba galletas" explicó el joven.

Las galletas. Lümi sintió que su irritación se esfumaba como la brisa. Entre la fugaz visita de Saga y Kanon, el escándalo de Beatriz y las sorpresivas bromas de Telémaco, casi se había olvidado por completo de las galletas, que seguían esperando en una bandeja a que ella las sirviera. Las galletas que eran al mismo tiempo fruto de su mal humor y su nerviosismo. De pronto, la amazona de Aries sintió el impulso de echar a correr, algo que no le pasaba ni siquiera en un combate. Sintió que las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, que el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse dentro de su pecho, y que sus manos se convertían en puños. Que tontería… ¡eran solo galletas! Se las obsequiaba a los gemelos a menudo, ¡¿Por qué iba a ser distinto ofrecérselas a Axl?!

"No te pongas así, Lümi. Solo sentía curiosidad, pero si no…" empezó Axl, al parecer malinterpretando los gestos de Lümi.

"¡No! No estoy molesta, es que…" lo interrumpió ella, nerviosa y sorpresivamente desarmada.

Ambos se sumieron en silencio nuevamente. No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Axl, pero la mente de Lümi de pronto estaba centrada en él: la forma en que la miraba con esa expresión serena y segura, como si no le temiera; su largo cabello azul, sus ojos… sentado en la cama, aún algo pálido y ojeroso, lucía más indefenso que nada, lo que de algún modo la hacía mas consciente aún del sorpresivo poder que parecía tener sobre ella. El sólo hecho de que por voluntad propia estuviera dispuesta a hornear aquellas galletas para él (cosa que no hacía para nadie) era prueba suficiente. ¿Cómo podía Axl hacerla sentir tanto? ¿Cómo podía algo tan sencillo como su sonrisa iluminarle el día más que cualquier cosa?

En realidad, lo sabía, aunque no se atrevía siquiera a decírselo a si misma. No era correcto, ni lógico, ni siquiera sensato. Y sabía también que al ofrecer esas galletas daba un paso que no estaba segura de querer dar… era sincerarse y, tal vez, arriesgarse a que Axl interpretara algo que… ¡suficiente! Lümi no era cobarde, y estaba exagerando las cosas. ¡Solo eran galletas!

"Dame un momento" le pidió la joven, y salió de la habitación casi a la carrera, buscando las galletas antes de arrepentirse y pensar. Le tomó más tiempo de lo usual colocarlas en un plato más o menos decente, con dedos temblorosos y torpes.

Apenas a unos pasos de la puerta a la habitación de Axl, Lümi se enderezó y adoptó una actitud de fingida indiferencia; le era más sencillo controlar sus crecientes emociones de ese modo. Cuando entró, con el plato bien sujeto con ambas manos, se encontró con que Axl la miraba con una curiosidad mal disimulada, sin duda extrañado ante el comportamiento de la joven. Sin embargo, ésta tragó con fuerza para deshacerse del nudo de nerviosismo en su garganta y se enfocó en mostrarse indiferente.

"Hice unas cuantas galletas hace rato. A Saga y Kanon les gustan mucho" explicó, tratando de restarle importancia. Sin embargo, sintió que su rostro enrojecía de nuevo al ver que Axl la miraba con asombro, sin molestarse siquiera en fingir.

"¿Tu las hiciste?" preguntó Axl, asombrado. Lümi se aclaró la garganta y redujo la distancia.

"¿Qué tiene de raro?" se defendió ella, demasiado nerviosa para notar que estaba actuando hostil. Axl sonrió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

"Nada, nada…" aseguró el joyero, levantando las manos en son de paz. Lümi acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó, sin atreverse del todo a soltar las galletas. "Se ven bastante bien" añadió.

"Son para ti"

Otro silencio. Solo que, esta vez, fue Axl el que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Lümi vio el momento justo en que las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de rojo, y sus ojos pasaron de las galletas a ella con una expresión de asombro. Algo pareció brillar en la mirada de Axl, pero la amazona no se atrevió siquiera a imaginarse que era.

"¿Las hiciste para mi?" preguntó, con un tono de voz que ella nunca le había oído.

"¡Claro que…! Bueno, de todas formas iba a… yo siempre… ¡¿Las quieres o no?!"

"¡Claro! Yo… me encantaría probarlas"

Lümi le acercó el plato con un puchero, que afortunadamente él no podía ver. ¿Por qué era tan difícil tener un detalle así con Axl? La joven tragó saliva al verlo tomar una galleta con calma, como si pudiera romperse con un solo roce, y se la llevó a la boca con un sorpresivo entusiasmo. Lümi lo miró expectante, sin saber porque su opinión resultaba tan importante como para hacerle contener la respiración. Para su fortuna, el joven joyero hizo un gesto y sonrió casi como un niño pequeño.

"¡Pero si están deliciosas! No culpo a los niños por buscarlas" dijo Axl, entusiasmado. Lümi sonrió bajo su máscara, complacida.

"Me alegra que te gusten. En realidad es lo único que sé hacer en la cocina…" admitió sin pensar. Axl sin embargo rio suavemente, y tomó otra galleta del plato.

"Gracias" dijo el joyero, de pronto, interrumpiendo a la amazona. Ésta lo miró confundida; el tono de Axl indicaba algo más, como si el gesto hubiera significado más de lo evidente.

"No es para tanto" le respondió ella. Sin embargo, Axl agachó la mirada y contempló la galleta como si fuera una de sus preciadas joyas.

"¿Sabes? Nadie antes había hecho galletas para mi… normalmente las compro" comentó Axl, sonriendo suavemente, de un modo que a Lümi le resultó francamente encantador. "Desde que era pequeño, nadie había tenido un gesto así conmigo" añadió.

"¿Nadie?" preguntó Lümi, extrañada. Axl era amable y sociable, sin duda le era fácil hacer amigos; si de ella dependiera, le haría galletas a diario sólo para verlo sonreír… ¡tenia que dejar de pensar en esas cosas! ¿Desde cuando era tan… cursi?

"No…" respondió Axl, pero levantó la mirada y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo. "Están deliciosas, Lümi. Gracias" repitió, retomando el entusiasmo y mirándola a los ojos con tal intensidad que casi parecía ver a través de la máscara. Lümi se sintió de pronto acalorada, y se cruzó de brazos aunque fuera sólo para ocuparse en algo.

"Ya te dije que no es nada" repitió ella a su vez, incómoda.

"¡Oh, cierto! Ya que me has preparado galletas, es justo que te dé algo también" dijo Axl de pronto, y comenzó a buscar entre sus escasas pertenencias.

"¡No seas tonto, Axl! No hace falta" reprochó Lümi, pero no alcanzó a decir más antes de que Axl le tomara la mano.

Sintió una descarga recorrerle el cuerpo con la fuerza de un relámpago. El roce de la mano de Axl contra la suya se sintió como si alguien de pronto le quitara el suelo bajo sus pies; sintió el calor del joven sobre su piel, y el impulso repentino de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Avergonzada, hizo un débil intento por apartar la mano, pero Axl se adelantó y puso sobre la mano de Lümi un objeto pequeño y negro, pero más pesado de lo que parecía. La amazona miró aquel objeto confundida.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó. Acababa de notar que tenía en la mano un pequeño estuche, como los que se usaban para guardar joyas valiosas. El mismo estuche que había visto antes en el negocio de Axl, y que éste había ocultado de su vista.

"Lo terminé hace poco. Quería dártelo antes, pero con lo que ha pasado, pues… en fin" explicó él. Lümi miró la cajita algo turbada, sin saber qué pensar, y volvió a mirar al joven. Éste le sonrió de nuevo. "Anda, ábrelo" la animó.

Lo primero que Lümi vio al abrir la cajita fue un destello de luz violeta, que por un momento la confundió lo suficiente para no prestar atención al contenido… pero, al hacerlo, sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Dentro de la cajita había una joya, la joya más bella que hubiera visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Una amatista hacía de centro, y de ella unas delicadas líneas de plata surgían de la piedra misma como una flor abriéndose, formando una especie de estrella o, más bien, un copo de nieve… excepto porque, mezclados con los tonos grises de la plata, Axl había incrustado hábilmente varias amatistas mas en cada punta, de un tono morado más delicado y suave que emitía un destello cada que Lümi lo movía. El sello lemuriano se adivinaba en cada línea, cada piedra, cada eslabón de la delicada cadena de la que colgaba el copo de nieve.

"Axl…" susurró Lümi, incapaz de decir otra cosa. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar la joya, temerosa de que se desvaneciera con su roce.

"Hace tiempo me dijiste que no tenías nada lemuriano. Ahora al menos podrás llevar algo contigo. ¿Te gusta?" preguntó Axl.

"Yo… es… preciosa, pero…" balbució Lümi, sin poder apartar la mirada. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era Axl, sentado ante la mesa de su taller con aquellos ridículos lentes, dando forma a cada pedazo de amatista, línea de luz de plata… para ella. Todo para ella. Incluso el tono de las amatistas era casi idéntico al de su cabello. Tanto detalle, tanta dedicación… La amazona no recordaba la última vez que había sentido el impulso de llorar. En ese momento, sintió temor. "Axl, yo… no puedo… no puedo aceptar esto"

"¿Por qué no? Lo hice para ti" dijo Axl. Lümi sintió un escalofrío al oírlo, pero ya no sabía si era de miedo o de otra cosa.

"¡Pero…! Es que esto es demasiado, yo…"

"Lo hice para ti. No puede ser de nadie más" insistió Axl, y extendió las manos para sujetar las de Lümi, obligándola a mantener bien sujeta la cajita y su contenido. La corriente eléctrica la envolvió de nuevo. "Por favor, acéptalo. Fue hecho pensando en ti" añadió, lo que solo hizo que Lümi se sonrojara más. Pensando en ella… esas palabras la llenaron de un calor conocido, casi tan fuerte como el que llenaba sus manos…

Fue hasta entonces que Lümi procesó que Axl la tenía bien sujeta de las manos, acunándolas entre las suyas con una delicadeza que le causó a la amazona un nuevo nudo en la garganta. Esa sensación… esa cercanía… el miedo y la alegría mezclándose en su pecho…

"¡GALLETAS!"

… el grito rompió el encanto, y de común acuerdo Lümi y Axl se soltaron y se apartaron, la amazona aún sorprendida y con la cajita en la mano, preguntándose en que momento se había acercado tanto a Axl. Lümi apenas y reparó en los gemelos, que entraban corriendo a la habitación como si los hubiera invocado el aroma dulce de las galletas.

"¿Ya están listas?"

"Nos guardaste, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

La pregunta de Kanon la obligó a volver a la realidad, y no pudo más que resignarse y sonreír bajo su máscara.

"Es un regalo" contestó, mirando a Axl. Éste sonrió satisfecho, y murmuró un discreto 'de nada'. "Bien, ¿Quién quiere galletas?" añadió, mirando a los gemelos. Saga y Kanon sonrieron con infantil entusiasmo, y comenzaron a hacer tanto escándalo que Lümi no podía oír ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos.

Tarareando, con una sonrisa en el rostro, guió a los gemelos a la cocina de nuevo, sintiendo la mirada de Axl tras ella, y un cálido latido en su corazón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl se levantó de la cama al abrigo de la tenue luz de la lámpara.

No podía dormir, pese a que aún se sentía algo cansado. Lo que había pasado aquel día parecía haber disipado incluso el tenue malestar de su convalecencia, dejando sólo el entusiasmo apenas contenido y el temor que ahora le impedía conciliar el sueño.

No podía dejar de pensar en Lümi. En esa amazona tosca, de carácter fuerte, de gestos amables ocultos tras una fachada de rudeza que no ocultaba la dulzura de su corazón... la había visto transformarse con los gemelos, mostrando una calidez y ternura que seguro nadie en Atenas intuía. Si, pensaba en Lümi… y en lo que pudiera pensar de la joya amatista que le había dado hacia unas horas. En ese momento, más que en ningún otro, Axl había ansiado ver el rostro de la joven, y tratar de adivinar tal vez lo que realmente pasaba por su mente cuando sus dedos rozaron las piedras moradas de su regalo. Porque, de pronto, Axl había sido consciente del verdadero significado de la joya.

No le había mentido a Lümi: en un principio, la estrella amatista había sido fruto de una idea simple, del deseo de Axl por darle a la joven algo que la conectara con su gente. Un simple gesto amable, para una persona que le agradaba. Pero, a medida que trabajaba en la joya, eso había cambiado. Poco a poco, su amistad con Lümi se había ido transformando casi al mismo ritmo que el metal y la piedra preciosa, convirtiéndose en algo enteramente distinto que, si bien Axl no negaba, tampoco se atrevía a exteriorizar... Hasta ese momento.

Más de una vez se había convencido a si mismo de que no debía ni siquiera tratar. Lümi era después de todo una amazona dorada, con aspiraciones y deberes mucho más elevados que los suyos; quizás, también por eso mismo, con sentimientos diferentes. Aunque llevaba el regalo consigo en todo momento, su peso le recordaba que no debía darlo, que quizás era un atrevimiento excesivo... Y luego, Lümi le había regalado un platito de galletas.

Axl nunca había recibido un regalo como ese, y se preguntó si Lümi lo consideraría ridículo por entusiasmarse tanto con el. Pero para Axl, algo hecho con las manos valía más que nada, porque era algo que una persona creaba de la nada. Algo irrepetible, personal y privado, en donde se vertía parte del corazón. Había recibido regalos antes, pero ninguno hecho a mano... Y mucho menos hecho por una persona que, obviamente, guardaba celosamente ese talento. Athena sabía que Lümi no podía cocinar ni para salvar su vida (aunque fuera cruel pensarlo) pero, de pronto, había hecho lo único que sabía hacer... Para él. El gesto le había resultado tan esperanzador, tan cálido, que no había podido evitar corresponder.

Lo que lo llevaba nuevamente a la joya amatista. ¿Que habría pensado Lümi de ella? Aunque Axl había elegido la piedra preciosa en base a su color -el mismo del cabello de la amazona- era muy consciente del significado emocional que se asignaba a la piedra y, a medida que sus sentimientos crecían, aquel significado había cobrado peso en su gesto. ¿Sabia ella lo que significaba la amatista? Y si lo sabía ¿Significaba algo que no se la hubiera colgado al cuello?

Axl suspiró. Era obvio que no iba a poder dormir esa noche. Quizás si tomaba un poco de leche caliente...

Pero al salir de su habitación, en lo último que pensó fue en la leche. La máscara dorada de Lümi parecía brillar en la penumbra, sobre un mueble cercano a la sala de estar... Lejos de su dueña. Axl tragó saliva; no era correcto. Es más, era grosero y hasta peligroso pensar siquiera en... Y sin embargo, su cuerpo había tomado la decisión por si mismo, y el joven se encontró aproximándose sin hacer ruido hasta el sofá que, en estos días, se había convertido en la cama de Lümi. Incapaz de detenerse, el joyero redujo la distancia... Y la miró.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, dejándolo sin aliento. Lümi dormía sin preocupación alguna, acurrucada apenas entre algunos cojines, con unos mechones de cabello amatista cayendo con elegancia sobre un rostro que Axl veía por vez primera. Era hermosa... Dormida y libre de sus deberes y ataduras, el rostro de Lümi le pareció puro y dulce; la piel blanca y suave contrastaba con los puntos oscuros de sus cejas, y sus largas pestañas casi parecían rozar sus mejillas mientras que sus labios, finos y levemente teñidos de rosa, se curvaban en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Sonreía en sueños... Axl se preguntó que soñaba, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho: se sentía embelesado, hipnotizado por aquel bello rostro y esa sonrisa dulce. Una pequeña parte de él se sintió ruin, como un intruso, pero los fuertes latidos de su corazón ahogaban pronto la vocecita que le gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error. En ese momento no hubo dudas, y Axl se permitió reconocer lo que sentía por ella sin ataduras, el amor que le recorría el cuerpo con un calor distinto a la fiebre. La visión era casi etérea, como salida de alguna leyenda olvidada, como la obra maestra de un hábil artista... Tanto, que Axl casi sintió pena al ser consciente de que era algo que no volvería a ver.

Como una iluminación divina, algo brilló cerca del joven, y Axl notó de inmediato la cámara. Alguna de las múltiples visitas seguro la había olvidado ahí; recordaba a más de un santo deseoso de tomarle fotos como si su presencia en casa de Lümi fuera digna de inmortalizarse... Y tuvo una idea. La segunda idea impropia y peligrosa de la noche, pero ¿que más daba? Tal vez, al menos, pudiera mostrarle a Lümi lo que él veía y que ella ignoraba sobre si misma. Decidido, tomó la cámara y enfocó la lente.

El ruido del aparato al tomar la foto fue suave, pero entre el silencio de la noche y el remordimiento a medias de Axl, a sus oídos sonó como el estallido de una bomba. Por fortuna, Lümi estaba profundamente dormida y se limitó a murmurar en sueños algo que sonó muy parecido al nombre de Axl, para luego moverse un poco para cambiar de posición, lo que le permitió al joven ver su cuello, su pecho... Y sonrió.

La luz amatista de plata brillaba ahí, justo al centro del pecho de Lümi, colgada firmemente de su cuello.

Axl dejó la cámara donde la había encontrado y, tras una última mirada a la amazona, volvió en silencio a su habitación. No sabía si Lümi había interpretado el significado de la amatista, pero de pronto ya no era tan importante. La atesoraba contra su pecho, como un tesoro...

Y Axl pensó que quizás, si tenía suerte, podría haber algo más que sólo sueños entre ellos.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Elegir como sería el regalo de Axl fue complicado… Un,n pero vi una joya similar en una película y no pude evitar usar ESA en especial. Además, la forma en que esta diseñada puede ser un copo de nieve, un destello de luz, o una flor… y si, ESO es lo que le dio titulo a esta historia n,n "Luz Amatista" es el nombre que Axl le dio a la joya (y sobre el significado de la piedra amatista… esta en el capitulo 1 n,n) Para mayor referencia, dejare la foto en el perfil de esta historia (como tal vez ya vieron), sólo cambien el azul por morado/lila n,n_


	14. Salto de fe

_La Ley de Murphy ataca de nuevo, y estoy esclavizada otra vez… nunca sean traductores! TOT somos explotados._

 _En fin, al menos esta vez puedo dejarles este capitulo antes de caer en el oscuro mundo de la vida laboral. O_ó Este capitulo es extremo, asi que les recomiendo tener algo a mano para morder, y un sitio comodo donde gritar si es necesario XD_

 _Axl anda eufórico ._._

 _Ah! Y Luz Amatista es obviamente el nombre de la joya que le regaló a Lümi._

 _Y para los que decían que este par iba lento… váyanse preparando… U^^_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Salto de fe"**_

Lümi agradeció más que nunca la máscara sobre su rostro, que ocultaba de la vista la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios desde esa mañana.

La Luz Amatista colgando de su cuello, aunque bien oculta bajo su ropa, parecía como un pequeño sol privado, irradiando calor y luz por todo el cuerpo de la amazona. Bastaba recordar que Axl había hecho aquella joya solo para ella, con sus manos, con su talento, para hacer que Lümi se olvidara de todas sus reservas y sonriera como una niña tonta. Y tomando en cuenta que la joya se movía a cada uno de sus pasos, Lümi no podía abandonar ni un segundo la alegría que la rodeaba. Era como si Axl la hubiese hechizado con ella…

…tanto que ni siquiera vio el golpe hasta que lo sintió. Otro cuerpo chocó con el suyo, con tanta fuerza que sin duda debía haber venido corriendo. Lümi soltó apenas un jadeo de asombro, trastabilló un poco, y luego su instinto y entrenamiento tomaron el control; la amazona dio un par de pasos y se mantuvo en pie, girando con agilidad para esquivar al hombre que, tambaleante, se giró para encararla con molestia, dejando tras de si una mezcla extraña de aroma a colonia y alcohol.

"¡Oye, despistada! ¿Qué no… no…? ¡Lümi!" exclamó de pronto Erich de Escorpión, pasando de la indignación al pánico al notar con quién había chocado. La joven lo vio tragar saliva, como un sentenciado a muerte, y mirar discretamente en ambas direcciones como buscando una huida. "Yo… disculpa, es que tenía prisa y… ¡no fue mi intención! ¡No me mires así! ¡No te vi, lo juro!" se disculpó Erich.

Lümi lo miró apenas un instante, desconcertada no tanto por el arranque de histeria del Santo de Oro sino por sus propias emociones al respecto. Lümi odiaba que chocaran con ella. Era a sus ojos una grosería, puesto que implicaba que la otra persona no solo no la había notado, sino que era lo bastante torpe como para no pensar en caminar con más cuidado. Cualquier otro día, le habría gruñido a Erich como una fiera, le habría dado un empujón o un puñetazo digno de una Amazona Dorada, y se habría alejado a pisotones buscando otra víctima. Eso, claro, lo habría hecho cualquier otro día… ése no. Se sentía tan llena de vida, tan a gusto con todo, que se limitó a suspirar más divertida que molesta.

"No importa, Erich. Fíjate la próxima vez y deja de beber" lo sermoneó, con una voz calmada y agradable que habría hecho que Axl se sintiera orgulloso, y siguió su camino dejando atrás a un muy confundido Erich.

"¿Esta enferma o algo?" oyó que el santo preguntaba, pero nadie en el coliseo supo responderle.

Ni siquiera la propia Lümi habría podido contestar, pero de pronto ya no le importaba. Oía los cuchicheos a su alrededor, pero tampoco le parecieron relevantes. ¿Qué le importaba lo que dijera la gente? Ella tenía una Luz Amatista, fabricada por el mejor joyero de toda Grecia solo para ella. Fabricada por un hombre cálido, amable, sencillo, que parecía saber el modo justo de hacerla sentir que importaba, que era querida y valiosa…

"¡Pero que patán!"

La sorpresiva maldición, dicha con especial desprecio, logró sacar a Lümi de su ensoñación por un momento. La amazona volteó curiosa, creyendo que se referían a Erich, pero en su lugar se encontró con un grupo de amazonas de bronce, una de las cuales se había despojado de su máscara para cubrirse el rostro con las manos, firmemente apretadas en puños. Consciente de los cosmos agitados de las mujeres, Lümi detuvo sus pasos y escuchó sin ningún pudor. Después de todo, podría ser algún problema serio.

"¿Y que, se fue así sin más?" preguntó otra, con incredulidad. La amazona con el rostro cubierto asintió y apartó las manos, dejando ver un rostro levemente lloroso que apenas y lograba mantener la dignidad.

"Dijo que estaba harto, que no podía competir con mi deber y que debía elegir" explicó la joven. Lümi, por alguna razón, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

"¿Elegir? Si será idiota ¡¿Elegir qué?! ¡Te conoció siendo amazona! ¿No te dijo una y mil veces que no le importaba cuando empezó a cortejarte?" protestó otra, cruzada de brazos.

"Si… pero dijo que no soportaba mas. Que odiaba tener que mendigar mi afecto y esperar a que terminara con mis deberes, o que me ausentara días en una misión..." explicó de nuevo la joven llorosa.

"Y tan amable que parecía. Eso demuestra que una nunca sabe" comentó una de las amazonas, y las otras asintieron con aire solemne. Lümi se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo bajo la ropa el frío metal de la Luz Amatista.

"Todos son iguales. Cuando empiezan son lindos y comprensivos, pero pronto quieren más… nunca entienden lo que hacemos, ni nuestro deber"

"No te pongas así. Sonará cruel, pero fue lo mejor"

"Es cierto, no te merecía"

"Al fin y al cabo, por eso los matrimonios con civiles casi nunca funcionan. Todos se cansan tarde o temprano de competir contra nuestra profesión"

La amazona volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, y al fin dio rienda suelta a su llanto mientras sus compañeras intentaban en vano calmarla.

Lümi en cambio sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, pero no era una sensación agradable. Sentía como si la realidad la hubiera golpeado en el corazón, haciendo añicos su ilusión para dejar solo la verdad que ella sabía desde antes, pero que de algún modo había olvidado bajo el hechizo de Axl… Que tontería. Aquellas amazonas tenían razón: los civiles entendían poco o nada de los Santos de Athena, o de las obligaciones y deberes que venían con una armadura. Sus vidas eran tranquilas, ¿Cómo iban a entender que alguien viviera diferente?

La amazona de Aries miró a su pobre colega, ahogada en llanto. Eso era lo que había temido toda su vida: ofrecer su corazón y su afecto, para que alguien los destrozara sin piedad. Sus padres lo habían hecho, sus compañeros aprendices también. Esa amazona deprimida y llorosa podía ser ella en un futuro, sufriendo por la pérdida de otra persona importante en su vida que, igual que sus padres, no había podido tolerarla lo suficiente. La Luz Amatista parecía quemar bajo su ropa, y su corazón dio un par de dolorosos latidos antes de calmarse, dejándola cansada y apagada. El sol se había ido. La razón dominaba de nuevo.

No podía pensar en Axl. Él se cansaría de ella tarde o temprano, como todos. No entendería su lucha, no soportaría los combates, y se iría… la dejaría sola. Lümi no quería sufrir la soledad otra vez, y temerosa llegó a la conclusión que su corazón se negaba a aceptar. Aquello no podía ser. Estaba destinado a fracasar, igual que había fracasado con aquella amazona.

Había sido solo un sueño, pero debía despertar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl parecía notar que Lümi estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, pero respetaba su silencio y la dejaba ser, al parecer demasiado contento de estar fuera del alcance de sus admiradores.

Al fin, tras varios días, el lemuriano estaba totalmente recuperado, y había recibido el alta de la enfermera del santuario. Lümi había tenido sentimientos encontrados al respecto: si bien era cierto que le alegraba mucho que Axl recuperara su salud, también lo era que en esos días había atesorado su compañía. A su pesar, se había acostumbrado con rapidez a la presencia del joven joyero en su casa, y debía admitir que era agradable que alguien la recibiera en su hogar cada día… No, debía detener ese pensamiento. La escena en el coliseo estaba fresca en su mente, igual que su decisión. Aunque nunca creyó que doliera tanto.

Axl se iba, y aunque para él eso sólo significaba volver a su negocio y su casa, para Lümi su salida del santuario era una despedida de verdad. Por sensatez, por sentido común, por miedo… la amazona iba a dejarlo marchar para siempre. Lo despediría, le aclararía las cosas y lo desterraría para siempre de su corazón. Era lo mejor, el único modo de evitar sufrir. Pero de pronto, mientras caminaba junto a él acompañándolo fuera de los límites del Santuario, Lümi sentía que su fuerza flaqueaba.

Ni siquiera había podido desprenderse de la Luz Amatista, que ahora colgaba evidente de su cuello, iluminándose de violeta con los rayos del atardecer.

"Bueno… llegamos" comentó Axl, soltando un suspiro que parecía de desencanto.

"Si…" respondió Lümi, ausente, consciente de que se le había acabado el tiempo y aún no reunía el valor para llevar a cabo su plan. Axl volteó a mirarla, sin ocultar la sonrisa cuando vio la Luz Amatista.

"Es curioso. El camino se me hizo corto…" añadió el joyero. Lümi no respondió, pero estaba de acuerdo. Axl frunció el ceño, de pronto precavido y hasta preocupado. "¿Estas molesta conmigo?" preguntó.

"¿Que?"

"Casi no has dicho nada, y te notó algo incómoda cerca de mi. ¿Hice algo que te molestara?"

Lümi se quedó sin saber que decir. Por un momento, estuvo cerca de gruñirle que era obvio que estaba triste y no molesta, pero luego recordó que Axl no sentía su cosmo, y que la máscara dorada cubría su rostro y le impedía ver el gesto de dolor. Una barrera tangible entre ambos… otro recordatorio de lo imposible que seria que...

"No seas ridículo. ¿Que podrías haber hecho?" soltó, como siempre recurriendo a su ira para ocultar el dolor.

"No sé, pero es evidente que algo tienes" contestó Axl.

Lümi deseo gritarle, tal vez incluso golpearlo. En ese momento, lo odió; por ser tan agradable, por sus ojos serenos, por lo que le hacia sentir. ¿Es que no veía que era una locura? ¿No notaba lo que hacia? La amazona sintió un nudo en la garganta y pensó que, si esta iba a ser la última vez, debía al menos ser sincera.

"Te voy a extrañar" soltó. Axl era perceptivo, y lo vio fruncir el ceño con una mirada cauta. Seguro notaba el tono de despedida en la frase. Y sin embargo, sonrió.

"Seguro disfrutarás tener tu cama de nuevo. Además, podemos vernos mañana en el café, como siempre…" comentó el, y dio un paso con toda la intención de abrazarla. Lümi, apenas conteniendo el temblor, apretó los puños y dio un paso atrás. "¿Lümi?"

"No, Axl"

"Disculpa. A veces olvido que no estas acostumbrada a los abrazos"

"No me refiero a eso. No iré a la cafetería. Tengo trabajo" aclaró.

Axl pareció retroceder por vez primera ante ella, como si sintiera el golpe de sus palabras. Pero de pronto algo brilló en sus ojos, y en vez de aceptar la indirecta, volvió al ataque, ¿no podía aceptarlo y ya?

"Podemos vernos otro día" le recordó. Tendría que ser directa entonces.

"No… no quiero. Esto no puede seguir así, Axl. Tengo deberes que no puedo ignorar, y tu no conoces el mundo donde vivo. No podemos seguir así, YO no puedo seguir así, y si seguimos con esta tontería yo…"

"Basta"

La frase fue tan sorpresiva que Lümi de hecho obedeció, mirando al joven con asombro. Aquel tono era firme, casi hasta autoritario, y Axl la miraba con una expresión seria que era casi idéntica a la de su maestro. De pronto Axl no parecía un simple joyero… de pronto, Lümi notó que era más alto que ella. La fuerza de sus ojos le pareció abrumadora.

"Deja de hacer esto, Lümi"

"¿Hacer que?"

"Deja de alejar a la gente que te quiere"

Aquello se sintió como una bofetada. No sólo porque era justo lo que Lümi hacia, sino porque era obvio que Axl se incluía en el grupo. El nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar, y sintió que apretaba tanto los puños que se hacia daño, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

"¿Que sabes tu? ¡No sabes nada de lo que siento! A ti te quiere todo el mundo, ¡a ti nadie te ha abandonado! No sabes lo que es estar sola…"

"¡Eres tu la que no lo entiende, Lümi!" soltó Axl, al parecer frustrado. Él nunca gritaba. "¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¿Como es posible que no veas a tu alrededor? Todos aquí te quieren ¡me lo han demostrado! ¿Sabes cuantos me amenazaron con matarme si te hacia llorar? ¿Cuantos me abrazaban y me agradecían por hacerte feliz? Juliana, Beatriz, tu maestro, Erich… ¡Todos en ese santuario te quieren! ¡No van a dejarte! ¡Tienes que dejar a un lado tus temores y ver lo mucho que les importas!"

"¡Ellos tienen sus propias vidas!"

"¡Porque se permitieron tenerlas! Porque no dejaron que su miedo los dominara, y se entregaron a lo que sentían sin preocuparse si era o no correcto, o si saldría bien o no"

"¡Pues yo no puedo! ¡Yo necesito saber!" protestó Lümi, dando rienda suelta a su temor y su ira. Axl dio otro paso, y de algún modo lució amenazante.

"¡Pues no siempre se puede saber! ¡A veces hay que tomar el riesgo!" contraatacó él. Claro, el como iba a saber…

"¿Para que? ¡¿Para acabar sola otra vez?!"

"¡No estas sola, ni lo estarás nunca!"

"¿Quien lo dice?"

"¡Yo lo digo! Porque tus amigos te quieren y nunca te dejaran sola… porque YO nunca te dejaré sola. Yo te amo, Lümi… nunca podría dejarte sola"

Eso fue lo que la desarmó. Se preguntó si había oído bien. Axl había dicho que… que… que la amaba. La amaba. El calor la llenó por completo, mezclado con el miedo y la dicha de oír algo que nadie nunca le había dicho. Y oírlo la paralizó en su sitio, dejándola más expuesta y vulnerable que nunca, con el corazón acelerado y la mente nublada.

"No… no…"

"Si, Lümi. Yo te amo, porque pese a todo eres la mujer más dulce, inteligente e interesante que he conocido. Y no voy a dejar de amarte sólo porque tú creas que no hay futuro. Yo hago mi futuro" continuó Axl, dando otro paso más hasta que estuvo tan cerca…

"Pero… Axl…" protestó ella, temblando como una hoja al viento. Axl extendió las manos, y la amazona creyó que sentiría el calor de su abrazo… pero para su terror, las manos de Axl se encaminaron hacia su máscara.

"A veces, hay que dar un salto de fe…" susurro, de pronto nervioso, y Lümi sintió un ataque de pánico cuando sintió el viento en su rostro. Cuando Axl, en un arranque de valentía, le quitó la máscara y miró su rostro por vez primera.

"¡No, Axl!"

Pero era tarde. En un segundo, Axl se inclinó sobre ella, y Lümi sintió el roce cálido de sus labios contra los de ella. Turbada y confundida, la amazona ni siquiera supo si respondió o no; se concentró en cerrar los ojos, saboreando el perfume de Axl alrededor suyo, y el suave contacto de los labios de el sobre los suyos. Era la primera vez que sentía un beso… Axl se apartó tras un momento, levemente sonrojado, y la miró con solemnidad y cierto temor que no podía ocultar.

"Ahora sólo tienes dos opciones, según tu orden. O me matas, o me amas… eso depende de ti" le susurró. Y, sin más, se alejó.

Lümi lo vio marcharse como en un trance. La joven de hecho se llevó una mano a los labios, tocando apenas con los dedos el punto donde aún sentía el calor de los labios de Axl. El joven se había arriesgado tanto… pero había cometido un crimen imperdonable y… y… Lümi trago saliva. No podía matar a Axl. Había visto su rostro, había arriesgado su vida por ella. Si eso no era prueba suficiente, ¿que lo era?

Un salto de fe.

Lümi sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, que de pronto ya no eran de tristeza. No podía matar a Axl… porque lo amaba. Lo amaba, y el acto atrevido y valiente del joven la hacia capaz de decirlo. Él se había arriesgado, ella podía también.

"¡Axl!" grito Lümi, y corrió tras el, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho hasta que lo alcanzó de nuevo.

Y se dejó envolver entre sus brazos, para no dejarlo marchar.


	15. Advertencias

_::Suena coro celestial::_

 _Este capítulo es la prueba de que los milagros existen XD_

 _Como ya habrán adivinado, sigo esclavizada con trabajo, y eso entre otros asuntos personales me espantó la musa por algunas semanas. Por suerte, siempre vuelve y esta vez me dediqué especialmente para terminar este capítulo._

 _Insisto en que no desesperen: NUNCA he dejado un fic sin terminar, y no pienso hacerlo ahora n,n_

 _Sobre lo que pasa aquí… solo diré que Erich de Escorpión es otro personaje de Misao que adoro (y que me hace llorar ;_;) y no pude resistir dedicarle al menos un capítulo a su interacción con Axl. Después de todo eran amigos, y es importante que se sepa :::música de suspenso::: ya sabrán porqué. Algún dia XD._

 _._. Teman por la integridad de Axl (o no XD)._

 _Y Shion es un padre sentimental, nada que hacer XD._

 _Sin mas, espero les guste y tengan fe, que pronto espero subir el otro capítulo! n,n_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

" _ **Advertencias"**_

"…y, como usted es como un padre para Lümi, además de su maestro, me pareció que lo mas correcto era… bueno… pedir su bendición"

A Shion le estaba costando todo su autocontrol no saltar de la silla, atravesar el escritorio y abrazar a Axl Lüntz como si no hubiera un mañana. Desgraciadamente, el protocolo le impedía hacerlo, y sin duda el joven se estaba comportando acorde a la situación.

El Patriarca se quedó en silencio un momento, observando con una mezcla de curiosidad y paternal afecto al joven lemuriano ante él. Era sorpresivo pensar que aquel joven sencillo, de largo cabello azul y mirada serena, hubiera sido capaz al fin de derribar la muralla que su alumna había erigido cuidadosamente a lo largo de los años. Shion sabía que no era una hazaña sencilla, y que más de uno había acabado en el hospital por ello.

Sonrió. Aunque agradecía que Axl tuviese la consideración de presentarse y pedir permiso para cortejar a Lümi, Shion sabía que era un gesto algo inútil. En primer lugar, si Lümi lo había elegido ni todo el Santuario la detendría, y en segundo bastaba ver el cambio en la Amazona de Aries para que Shion supiera, con total seguridad, que jamás podría oponerse a la relación. La joven jamás se había mostrado tan sonriente, tan feliz, tan a gusto con su vida como en ese instante, y el Patriarca sabía que gran parte del cambio se debía a Axl. De pronto, sentía que el pecho se le llenaba de dicha, y no pudo evitar sonreírle al joven joyero con ganas.

"Muchacho: ambos sabemos que Lümi no se dejaría disuadir con o sin mi bendición" comentó, jovial. Axl Lüntz soltó una suave risa algo nerviosa, aunque sin duda cálida. El joven le caía bien, y no sólo por lo que hacía por Lümi: era atento, cariñoso y sin duda firme. Un digno pretendiente de quien, en todos sentidos, era más su hija que su aprendiza.

"Aún asi, su opinión es muy importante para Lümi, y no me atrevería a cortejarla contra sus deseos" aclaró Axl. Shion asintió y se levantó, incapaz al fin de contener el impulso de rodear su escritorio y encararlo. El joven se levantó de inmediato, cortés, y el Patriarca le puso una mano en el hombro en actitud paternal.

"Por supuesto que tienes mi bendición, Axl. Me alegro mucho por ambos" respondió Shion, y Axl le sonrió con evidente emoción… y el digno Patriarca no pudo evitar reducir la distancia y abrazarlo. "¡De verdad me alegro mucho!" soltó, más emocionado que nunca, mandando todo el protocolo y la dignidad de su rango a las profundidades del Yomotsu.

"¿E-Excelencia?" preguntó Axl, confundido sin duda de verse rodeado de pronto por los brazos del Patriarca. O tal vez, porque notaba el suave temblor en su voz.

"¡En verdad que me alegro y les deseó lo mejor! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen" le confesó sin pensar. Oyó que Axl volvía a soltar esa risita nerviosa del principio, pero no parecía incómodo con el abrazo, como buen lemuriano que era. Shion le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, sintiéndose con energía como para subir y bajar las escaleras de las doce casas un centenar de veces.

Al fin y al cabo, en el fondo era un viejo sentimental.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl y Lümi caminaban entre el Santuario, tomados de la mano, con toda la calma del mundo. Ni siquiera parecían conscientes del revuelo que causaban a cada paso entre los habitantes, que pasaban con facilidad de la calma al asombro con tal solo ver pasar a la pareja.

Porque si, eran pareja. Por sorprendente que eso fuera para todos en el Santuario. El mismo Patriarca había confirmado la noticia apenas hace unas horas, y por imposible que pareciera ahí estaban, los dos caminando con los dedos entrelazados y una que otra sonrisita ocasional cargada de un aire ameno y placentero, tanto que parecía que Lümi era otra persona distinta. Se la notaba mas calmada, y aunque conservaba su carácter agresivo más de una vez la sonrisa era evidente en su voz, bajo la máscara dorada. Más de un aprendiz consideraba seriamente construirle un monumento a Axl Lüntz por ese motivo.

Juliana no sabía si reírse de las exageraciones de sus colegas o de la actitud de ese par. Justo en ese momento pasaban por el área, y la Amazona de Cáncer casi podía verlos flotar con aire soñador. Lümi, claro, conservaba su porte de siempre, pero su postura era relajada y casual, y de vez en cuando –sin duda, sin notarlo- se acercaba a Axl con el solo fin de que éste la abrazara. Juliana sonrió al ver que Axl no tardaba ni cinco segundos en responder, susurrándole algo al oído o rodeándole los hombros con el brazo, arrancando de su amiga alguna risa ocasional. La amazona sentía alegría y cierta envidia al mirarlos… se sentía feliz por Lümi: sabía que había pasado por muchas cosas, y se merecía la felicidad del amor, sobretodo cuando le había hecho tanta falta antes.

Julian suspiró, apoyó la cara en la mano y miró a un lado en las gradas de la arena, donde Erich de Escorpión y otros más observaban a la feliz pareja de lemurianos como si fueran un espécimen de feria.

En fin. No todo el mundo tenía la misma suerte.

"Esos dos si que van en serio, ¿no?" comentó Ayax de Sagitario, sacudiendo la cabeza como si tratara de convencer a sus ojos de que lo que miraba era real. El resto asintió con aire solemne.

"¿Quién lo diría? Nos domaron a la ovejita" comentó Ragnar de Piscis, con una mezcla de humor y franca admiración. Juliana se limitó a negar con la cabeza; bola de idiotas.

"Eso, o la Señorita Lümi secuestró al pobre chico" comentó un aprendiz al que Juliana no conocía. Los tres santos dorados rieron al mismo tiempo.

"Lo dudo, se ve bastante feliz como para ser un esclavo" dijo Ayax, justo cuando Axl a lo lejos reía con ganas y sujetaba a Lümi de la cintura. "¡Demonios! Eso es peligroso" añadió el santo, con la boca abierta.

"Hacen una linda pareja" añadió Ragnar. Al fin un comentario decente. Erich soltó un silbido y sonrió de lado, un gesto que lo hacía lucir bastante… encantador. No es que Juliana se fijara en eso, claro.

"Oigan, esto es serio. ¿Creen que el tipo sepa en lo que se está metiendo?" preguntó, como si Axl en vez de cortejar a Lümi estuviera metiéndose a la jaula de un león hambriento. Ayax y Ragnar se encogieron de hombros. "Alguien debería ponerlo sobre aviso…" comentó el santo de Escorpión.

"¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías!" se quejó Juliana, harta del maltrato a su amiga, aunque esta ni siquiera los oyera. La amazona se levantó de su sitio, puso las manos en las caderas y encaró al trio de idiotas con toda su autoridad. No pudo evitar sonreír suavemente cuando los tres hombres y el aprendiz se tensaron de inmediato. "¡Dejen en paz a Lümi! Esta contenta, no le arruinen el día. ¡Ni que Lümi fuera una fiera sanguinaria!" añadió. Erich, sin embargo, la miró enarcando una ceja con cara de incredulidad. Juliana se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, bueno… que Lümi tenga mal carácter no significa que sea una fiera" corrigió.

"¿Te acuerdas del último tipo que le hizo un cumplido?" le recordó Erich. "El pobre estuvo en coma por un mes"

"¡Eso fue distinto! Ese era un patán idiota que no sabía ni dar un cumplido, igual que OTROS que conozco" contestó la amazona, mirando directo a su colega aunque este no pudiera notarlo por la máscara. O tal vez si, pues Erich se movió algo incómodo. "Lümi lo quiere, ¡y es todo! ¡Y pobre de aquel que se atreva siquiera a molestarlos! ¿ME OYERON?" amenazó.

Su reputación era indudable. Axay y Ragnar se aclararon la garganta, se encogieron lo más que podían en las gradas y murmuraron un sencillo 'como digas', mientras que el aprendiz decidió de pronto que debía darle unas diez vueltas al coliseo y huyó con rapidez. El único que no pareció intimidado fue Erich quien, pese a toser algo incómodo, fingió al menos indiferencia y se desparramó con naturalidad en su asiento.

"Yo insisto en que alguien debería avisarle…" murmuró, terco, pero no dijo más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl levantó la vista de su trabajo y se quitó los lentes a velocidad luz. Había creído ver un destello dorado rondando el exterior de su local, y dado que Lümi solía visitarlo a menudo vistiendo la armadura de Aries… pero no, no era su amazona. La figura, aunque borrosa –por el cansancio del trabajo, no porque necesitara lentes o algo así- era mucho más alta que Lümi.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto. Su amazona… sonaba tan bien decirlo. Apenas y se podía creer que Lümi y él estuvieran juntos; aquel beso robado había sido un salto de fe, y Axl por un instante había estado casi seguro de que acababa de firmar sentencia: después de todo, Lümi no se había movido y ni siquiera lo había mirado. En cierto momento, incluso se había preparado mentalmente para las consecuencias: un golpe, la muerte… y en lugar de eso había recibido el abrazo de Lümi, que lo había rodeado con fuerza y calidez antes de susurrarle con voz insegura que ella lo amaba también, y que jamás podría hacerle daño. Después de eso, a Axl le parecía estar viviendo un sueño imposible. Una vez declarados, Lümi era tan atenta y cariñosa… el joven sonrió con más ganas, olvidándose incluso del extraño cliente de afuera. Ya entraría. Era más entretenido recordar el bello rostro de Lümi, sus enormes ojos llenos de ternura, su largo cabello amatista…

Un tintineo le indicó que el cliente finalmente había decidido entrar.

"¡Bienvenido! ¿Puedo ayudarle… en algo?" preguntó Axl, como siempre hacía al recibir un cliente. Solo que esta vez, la sorpresa le hizo detenerse un poco. Lo conocía; muy poco, claro, pero durante su estadía en casa de Lümi se habían presentado tantos hombres y mujeres que apenas y lograba recordarlos a todos. Pero esa altura y esos ojos grises eran bastante remarcables como para olvidarlos.

"Hola, Axl. ¿Me recuerdas, no?" saludó el hombre, con una sonrisa confiada. Axl no tuvo que pensar mucho antes de recordar; después de todo, era un nombre que Juliana mencionaba a menudo cuando se quejaba con Lümi.

"¿Erich?" preguntó a su vez, a lo que el recién llegado respondió con un gesto de asombro. Al parecer, no esperaba realmente que lo recordara. "Usted es el señor Erich de Escorpión, ¿no es así?" reafirmó el joven. Erich se aclaró la garganta y redujo la distancia.

"Ehh… si, soy yo. Pero nada de "señor", puedes llamarme Erich solamente" contestó, deteniéndose frente al mostrador. Axl, aun confundido ante la visita, asintió.

"Esta bien, Erich. ¿Qué…?"

"¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?" lo interrumpió el Santo, apoyando el brazo en el mostrador para mirar a Axl con una seriedad digna de un juicio. El lemuriano tragó saliva y rió en voz baja, algo nervioso.

"Me temo que no entiendo…" contestó Axl, aunque si debía ser honesto se hacía una idea. Recordaba bien las miradas de los santos de Athena cada que visitaba a Lümi.

"Pues eso es lo que me preocupa" dijo Erich, solemne. "Ambos sabemos que Lümi de Aries es una mujer difícil de tratar"

"No lo es. Simplemente tiene un carácter fuerte, pero es linda y amable una vez que está en confianza" dijo el joyero, sin perder la sonrisa. Erich enarcó una ceja con cara de incredulidad.

"Yo no podría linda y amable en la misma oración que Lümi de Aries" contraatacó Erich.

"Eso es porque tu no estás enamorado de ella" le recordó Axl. De pronto, el temple de Erich flaqueó, y el joven observó la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos grises.

"El amor no siempre basta. Las mujeres son difíciles" comentó el Santo. Axl tuvo la impresión de que Erich estaba hablando de otra cosa sin notarlo, pero no dijo nada. Solía ser discreto y no presionaba a nadie en busca de secretos, mucho menos si no conocía a la persona.

"Muchas veces, somos nosotros mismos quienes nos complicamos las cosas" comentó el lemuriano, repitiendo una frase que su padre solía decirle cada que se frustraba con algún trabajo. Erich se tensó de pronto y lo miró asombrado; al parecer la frase había tocado un punto sensible… pero de pronto sonrió con picardía, se aclaró la garganta, y volvió a su actitud inicial. Lo que sea que le angustiara, estaba enterrado de nuevo.

"¡Como sea! No hablamos de cualquier mujer, chico, hablamos de Lümi de Aries. Hasta una leona sería más delicada y amorosa, y…"

"Por favor, no siga" interrumpió Axl esta vez, más serio que Erich y mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Aunque el santo de Escorpión bien podía hacerse oír por fuerza, pareció de pronto tan asombrado del cambio en Axl que se quedó callado. "Con todo respeto, su opinión sobre lo que Lümi es o no es no me importa. Yo la amo como es, sé que es difícil y no me importa, porque vale la pena arriesgarse. Agradezco que crea que tiene el deber de venir a 'advertirme', pero me temo que mi decisión esta tomada y no me agrada oír que se hable de ese modo de Lümi. Si es todo lo que tiene que decir, me temo que tendrá que retirarse" añadió, volviendo al tono cortés del principio y mirando a Erich con toda la firmeza que pudo, consciente de que no era ni la mitad de amenazante que él.

Sin embargo, el Santo de Escorpión retrocedió un poco, y se le quedó mirando con una expresión difícil de definir. Sorpresa, quizás. Pero no se alejó. Axl comenzaba a preguntarse si había ido demasiado lejos cuando, de la nada, Erich de Escorpión soltó una sonora carcajada y se estiró para darle una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Si que eres rudo cuando quieres, chico! Comienzo a entender como acabaron juntos ustedes dos" comentó Erich, al parecer divertido con todo el asunto. Axl, algo aturdido por el cambio, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. "No quise molestarte, en serio… solo me preocupaba que Lümi te asustara un día de estos, la pobre a veces no nota lo atemorizante que es. Pero bueno… si puedes ponerte así conmigo, creo que tienes lo que se necesita para salir con ella" añadió el Santo.

"Gracias… supongo" contestó el lemuriano. Supuso que ese era el modo en que Erich decía que aprobaba la relación. O eso esperaba. Se encontró sonriéndole a Erich: impertinente o no, debía admitir que el santo era agradable. Era risa suya era contagiosa. Se preguntó porque Juliana se quejaba tanto; a Axl, Erich le parecía una persona alegre con la que fácilmente podría hacer amistad.

"¿Sabes que? Esto hay que celebrarlo. Conozco un bar excelente cerca de aquí" propuso Erich. Ah si, Axl comenzaba a recordar porque se quejaba Juliana.

"No sé, yo no suelo beber y…"

"¡Pero si no es un evento cualquiera! Conquistar a Lümi es una proeza digna de un santo. Además te debo algo por haberte hecho enfadar hace rato" insistió Erich.

"Pero…"

"¡Pero nada! Anda, nos vamos"

Antes de que Axl pudiera siquiera protestar, Erich ya había rodeado el mostrador para tomarlo del brazo. Consciente del entusiasmo del Santo –y del problemita con el alcohol que Juliana mencionaba siempre- no tuvo corazón para decirle que no. Parecía demasiado entusiasmado como para tomar bien una negativa y, a juzgar por la forma en que se emocionaba, no parecía salir muy a menudo con algún amigo. Axl sonrió con cierta culpa, y permitió que Erich lo arrastrara lejos de su local en busca del bar más cercano.

En fin. Un par de copitas no le hacían daño a nadie ¿o si?


	16. Visitas nocturnas

_NOTENGOPERDONDEDIOSYOLOSEEEEEE! TAT_

 _Sé que han esperado esta actualización por… ._. 3 meses? Mas? Y me siento terrible TOT El 2015 no me ha tratado muy bien al final (creo que a nadie) y el 2016 tampoco se ha portado muy bien que digamos… sin mencionar que mi decisión de renunciar a publicar mis escritos originales y resignarme a que nadie los lea me pegó emocionalmente mas duro de lo que crei u,u Así que las musas huyeron, y hasta hoy pude recuperar al menos una._

 _Y para colmo, la musa viene y murmura un capitulo totalmente irrelevante, aunque divertido de escribir. Solo dire que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, y Axl es tan lindo y dulce que no había otro modo de ponerlo seductor Un,n_

 _De nuevo, mil disculpas TOT no prometo que el siguiente capitulo venga pronto –las musas siguen esquivas, y mi depre literaria no ayuda- pero al menos sigo firme en mi promesa de que voy a terminar esto, ASI TENGA QUE MATAR A ALGUIEN!_

 _Y es todo. Espero lo disfruten n,n_

 _Ah! Y como esta recién salido del horno, si ven algun error… se aguantan! (no, ya en serio, me avisan para corregir XD), excepto los diálogos de Erich y Axl que están mal a propósito._

 _Saludos!_

 **Luz Amatista**

" _Visitas nocturnas"_

Lümi suspiró y lanzó lejos el libro que leía, cansada de fingir que estaba tranquila cuando en realidad estaba muerta de curiosidad, molesta y hasta celosa. Miró la hora, y soltó un gruñido.

Axl no se había aparecido por ahí en todo el día. Es cierto que no habían quedado de verse ni hecho planes de nada, pero usualmente el joyero la visitaba todos los días con o sin invitación de por medio. El que no lo hiciera hoy le parecía extraño, y sospechoso al punto de ponerla nerviosa. ¿Y si estaba molesto por algo? ¿Y si ella al fin había logrado alejarlo? ¿Y si…?

La amazona de Aries bufó molesta, y dio una patada al sillón más cercano. Estaba sonando como esas chiquillas inseguras y ridículas que veía a veces en la plaza de Atenas; Lümi siempre se había reído de su inseguridad y su poco amor propio y ahora ahí estaba, actuando como ellas tan solo porque Axl tenía cosas mejores que hacer que visitarla. Lümi sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en eso último; saber que Axl tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer que visitarla por algún motivo le hacía sentir un hueco en el pecho.

Lümi se dejó caer en el sillón que acababa de patear, y se cubrió la cara con las manos en un intento por controlarse. Tenía que confiar en Axl, y en su sinceridad cuando le decía lo mucho que la amaba… tenía que intentar no recordar a las insolentes coquetas que tenía por clientas… no, mejor no recordaba eso. Ya había ido a buscarlo a la joyería, y al no encontrarlo se había hecho mil y un ideas que no quería recordar. ¡Argh! Todo era culpa de Axl por desaparecerse sin avisar, ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?! ¡Ah, pero cuando se apareciera le haría pagar por preocuparla de este modo!

Porque si, mas allá de sus celos y su inseguridad, estaba preocupada. Conocía lo bastante bien a Axl para saber que no dejaría su negocio sin más, excepto por un motivo importante, y no se atrevía ni a imaginar cual podía ser ese motivo. Algún accidente, o… ¿y si algún enemigo del Santuario se había enterado de su relación con Lümi y le hacía daño para llegar a ella? Mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño, ¿y si estaba herido y solo en algún rincón? ¿y si…? ¿y… y quien rayos hacía ese ruido infernal?

Lümi se levantó y avanzó a pisotones hacia su puerta, preparada para gritarle al idiota que estuviera haciendo tanto escándalo para subir. No estaba de humor para tanto ruido; seguro un puñetazo en la cara bastaría para callar al incauto…

Y de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par con un golpe, como si una explosión desde fuera la hubiera hecho volar, y pareció que un torbellino entraba en la casa con una mezcla de gritos, risas y pasos torpes.

"¡Lümi!" la saludó Axl, con tanto entusiasmo que seguro se escuchó hasta las habitaciones del Patriarca, para luego voltear hacia su acompañante. "¿Vesh? Te dije que aquí stabaaaa…" añadió, con el mismo entusiasmo y un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

"¡Hola, Lümi! ¡Tanto tiempo!" saludó jovial Erich de escorpión, levantando la mano en la que aún sujetaba la botella de licor. Lümi sintió una venita pulsar en su frente, y habría golpeado ya a Erich de no ser porque Axl aún lo abrazaba y, al parecer, no podía ni tenerse en pie sin su apoyo.

"Hola, Erich" siseó la amazona, tragándose las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo. Aunque bastante ebrio, Axl parecía conservar su intuición, puesto que notó de inmediato el tono y prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de Lümi, gimoteando como si alguien acabara de morir.

"¡No te enojeeees, mi borreguitaaaa!" le rogó, con voz ronca pero sincera, al tiempo que la rodeaba con los brazos y casi se colgaba de su cuello. Aunque la joven sintió el natural escalofrío al sentirse cobijada por Axl, el olor a alcohol empañaba un poco el ambiente.

"¡Ay! Shi se ven tan lindoshh… ¿Cuándo es la boda?" alabó Erich, sonriendo como idiota y levantando de nuevo la botella como si pretendiera brindar.

"¡Están borrachos los dos!" los regañó la amazona de Aries, sonrojada a su pesar, sin saber si reírse del lamentable estado de Axl o empujar a Erich por las escaleras en venganza. ¿Dónde había quedado esa voz dulce y suave?

"Pero nomás un poquito…" se justificó el joyero, enderezándose un poco para hacer un tambaleante gesto con los dedos para indicar lo "poco" que había bebido.

"No sheas gruñona, Lümi. No me había divertido tanto en… años" añadió Erich, y se adelantó para abrazarlos a ambos en el abrazo grupal mas extraño de la historia del santuario. Si Lümi no le soltó un puñetazo al Santo de Escorpión, fue sólo porque Axl se tambaleaba tanto que temía darle a él por error.

"¡Si Erich es tan divertido! ¿Por qué no le cae bien a nadie aquí? Esh genial" apoyó Axl, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si acabara de recibir el mejor regalo del mundo.

"Esho fue tan lindo… me llegó, en sherio… ¡Compadre!" lloriqueó Erich, al parecer olvidándose de Lümi para abrazar a Axl con evidente camaradería. El lemuriano respondió como pudo, y le dio al Santo un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

"Sha, sha… shi ella te quiere, sho se…" consoló el joyero, aunque Lümi no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. No, en realidad si se hacía una idea, pero era mejor no tocar ese tema. Era bien sabido que Erich se quejaba de su injusta vida cada que bebía, lo que era a menudo… lo que si le sorprendió fue ver un destello de lucidez en el Santo, que abrazó a Axl con un poco mas de firmeza.

"Eresh tan bueno, Axl… te quiero mucho muchoooo" confesó Erich, con una sinceridad que parecía ir más allá de la borrachera. De pronto, Lümi se preguntó que habría hablado ese par. ¿Desde cuando alguien hablaba con Erich, para empezar? "¡Lümi! ¡Tienesh que casarte con él! NUNCA te vash a encontrar otro tan bueno como mi amigo… porque somosh amigos, ¿verdad, Axlcito?" añadió, pasando de nuevo a la sonrisa.

"¡Claro que lo shomos!" respondió Axl con ahínco, pero luego se llevó un dedo a los labios. "Pero shhhh… no digash nada… es shorpresa" lo reprendió.

Lümi no supo porque, pero de pronto sintió que se sonrojaba con tanta fuerza que sintió calor. Le parecía que estaba oyendo algo que no debía, algo privado, y al mismo tiempo sintió dentro de ella una emoción contenida. Si Axl estaba hablando de lo que creía… no, no podía ser. No se lo contaría a Erich, ¿o si?

"Y sho que creí que te arrancaría la cabeza uno de estosh días… ¡que cosas!" comentó Erich.

"Nuuuu, si esh dulce cuando quiere… y she ve sexy cuando se enoja…" dijo Axl, para luego soltar una risita idiota que Erich no tardó en imitar, dándole un codazo cómplice que casi los hizo caer a los dos de bruces en el suelo.

La amazona de Aries miró a ambos apretando los dientes. En ese momento, se le ocurrieron cientos de reclamos no muy amables y menos discretos para semejante vergüenza de conversación, y cerca estuvo de agarrarlos a ambos de las orejas, gruñirles lo tarados que eran, y arrastrarlos a sus respectivas casas… pero en vez de eso, suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro, haciendo acopio de la paciencia que nunca había tenido para no matarlos ahí mismo. Después de todo, Axl no era consciente de sus actos y Erich… bueno… Erich no valía la pena la molestia y punto.

"¡Argh! Olvídenlo. Quédense aquí y TRATEN DE NO ROMPERSE NADA. Voy por café" se quejó la joven, y sintió que enrojecía aún mas cuando Axl le mandó un beso con un aire seductor y coqueto que ella no le conocía… y que si debía ser honesta le quedaba bien. ¡Argh! ¡Maldito Erich! Ya se enteraría quien era Lümi de Aries cuando estuviera sobrio.

"Como digash, ovejita" contestó Axl, y Lümi prefirió huir a la cocina antes de que ese par la avergonzara mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Por fortuna, el café era de las pocas cosas que de hecho SI sabía cocinar. Aunque Juliana y el resto le insistían en que su café era capaz de resucitar a los muertos, Axl lo encontraba delicioso y siempre la alababa por ello. Al menos en eso, podía ayudarlo; tal vez Erich no aguantara el café, pero ¿a quien le importaba Erich?

Sintió que tardaba siglos en prepararlo, quizás por la urgencia que tenía por volver a la sala y verificar que Axl y Erich no hubieran roto nada. La joven permanecía atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar un desastre, pero fuera de las estridentes risas de ese par de borrachos –que la hacían sobresaltarse cada segundo- no escuchó nada. Al menos, no parecía que fueran a romperse nada de momento.

Cuando se encaminó de nuevo a la sala, ésta se había sumido en un preocupante silencio… no le tomó mucho tiempo a Lümi notar el motivo: Erich había caído desparramado cuan largo era sobre el sillón y dormía como si no hubiera un mañana, roncando de lo lindo. La amazona sintió que la vena que pulsaba en su frente aumentaba la intensidad de sus latidos. Ese idiota aprovechado…

"¡CAFÉ!" gritó Axl, entusiasmado, y se abalanzó sobre Lümi nuevamente. Ésta consiguió a duras penas retroceder un poco para evitar que tirara la bebida, pero lo dejó tomar su taza. "¡Por eso te quiero tantu! ¡Tu shi sabesh!" la animó el joven. La amazona, incómoda e incapaz de saber como reaccionar, se aclaró la garganta.

"Si, bueno…" balbució, antes de acercarse al sillón y darle a Erich un buen puñetazo para despertarlo. No fue delicada, pero el Santo apenas y abrió los ojos como si tan solo hubiera recibido una caricia. "Café" gruñó Lümi, y le empujó la taza con toda la rudeza posible.

"¿Para…mi?" preguntó Erich, de pronto mas lúcido. Lümi no supo como tomar la emoción que pareció llenar los ojos de su colega al ver la taza, como si fuera un regalo invaluable. El escorpión miró a Lümi con sentimiento, con los ojos turbios e hinchados como si hubiera llorado hace poco… o estuviera por hacerlo. Lümi sintió un sorpresivo arranque de lástima. "De verdad… eres dulce… gracias" le susurró Erich, antes de volver a caer dormido.

Lümi lo miró con cierta dulzura. Era cierto que nunca se había tomado el tiempo de convivir mucho con Erich, pero de pronto eso le parecía una injusticia. No había sido justa con Erich, quizás nadie en el Santuario lo era; en ese momento, le pareció que el pobre Santo sólo necesitaba un amigo, alguien que de verdad lo escuchara y se preocupara por él.

"Idiota" susurró, pero con un tono mas amigable. Axl se acercó tambaleante, y miró a su compañero de borrachera con evidente afecto.

"Shi es agradable… ¿Por qué nadie aquí lo quiere, eh?" preguntó el joyero, con genuino interés. Lümi se preguntó lo mismo. ¿Por qué?

"Yo… también deberías acostarte, Axl. Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche" aconsejó Lümi, sintiéndose extraña por ser el único adulto responsable ahí dentro, mientras buscaba una manta y cubría a Erich con ella. Si el bruto se moría congelado, sería difícil tirar su cadáver.

Lo que no esperaba en ese instante, fue sentir los brazos de Axl deslizarse por debajo de los suyos, para luego sentir que el joyero la atraía hacia él hasta que la amazona sintió el pecho del joven contra su espalda. Sintió un escalofrío, mezclado con una extraña descarga eléctrica que la recorrió de arriba abajo y se intensificó cuando el rostro de Axl se apegó a su cuello.

"Pero no tengo sueño…" susurró el lemuriano, con un tono de voz que ella no le había oído antes, pero que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. Por primera vez, se sintió indefensa entre sus brazos, como una figura de porcelana que se rompería al menor toque. Las manos de Axl en su cintura no ayudaban mucho.

"E-estas… estas borracho, Axl" le recordó ella, como si hiciera falta. Sintió los labios del lemuriano rozar apenas su cuello, trazando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su oído.

"Solo un poquito…" insistió él. Su aliento le causó a Lümi otro escalofrío, y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. Tragó saliva, más consciente que nunca del calor de Axl contra el suyo, el latido firme de su corazón martilleando contra su cuerpo, el tacto de sus manos en torno a su cintura…

"Axl…" susurró, pero ya no sabía si era reproche o simple anhelo. No recordaba haber sentido esto antes, y las emociones que la recorrían le eran extrañas. "Mejor… mejor te acuestas, ¿si?" sugirió, turbada, y se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del joyero para mirarlo. En momentos así, Axl no parecía un simple civil: era un hombre alto, fuerte… guapo… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

"¿Y tu conmigo?" susurró Axl, coqueto pese al tambaleo, con una mirada que pese a la bruma de la borrachera parecía atravesarla. Lümi tardó un instante en darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba… si es que era ESO lo que insinuaba. Estaba tan ebrio que bien podría estar pensando en algo distinto a lo que hizo sonrojar a la amazona.

"¡¿Estas loco?!" siseó ella, sin saber si se sentía avergonzada o… ¿o que? Axl sonrió con más inocencia, pero no parecía dispuesto a dormir. Lümi soltó el aire que contenía, se armó de valor, y usó el truco más bajo que se le ocurrió. "Bueno… vamos. ¡Pero solo a dormir!" le aclaró.

Axl sonrió con más ganas, satisfecho al parecer con la condición, y la apretó contra si con tanta fuerza que Lümi no pudo evitar responderle. Pese a todo, siempre se sentía dichosa cuando él la abrazaba.

"Te quiero musho… ¿te lo he dicho?" susurró Axl, mientras Lümi al fin conseguía hacerlo avanzar hasta la habitación. Por suerte, tenía la fuerza para cargar a Axl, puesto que éste sin duda no podía dar ni dos pasos sin tropezarse con algo. La joven sonrió a su pesar.

"Si. Pero me gusta oírlo" le confesó, sin saber porque no estaba molesta. Su ira de pronto parecía haberse esfumado… quizás por la mano de Axl, que aún la sujetaba de la cintura. Ni siquiera la Luz Amatista que colgaba de su pecho transmitía tanto calor como el roce de Axl.

"Pues te quiero… te amo…" repitió Axl, obediente, dejando que Lümi lo recostara en la cama y lo cubriera con algunas mantas.

"Yo también, Axl" le respondió, acariciando el cabello del joven al tiempo que se recostaba junto a él, consciente de que si no lo hacía volvería a levantarse con sabrá Athena que loca idea. Y porque, en el fondo, le gustaba sentirlo cerca.

En ese momento, sus dudas de antes le parecieron ridículas, y Lümi soltó una suave risa resignada al recordar la entrada triunfal de ese par. Debía admitir que el comportamiento de Axl –sobretodo lo último- no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. No sabía que podía ser tan… seductor.

Tal vez debería darle las gracias a Erich cuando despertara.

Tal vez.


	17. Cenotes

_O,o Este capitulo salió mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Escuchar canciones cursis de amor funciona! XD_

 _La verdad les agradezco mucho la paciencia. La musa es muy esquiva y floja, y no tiene horarios u,u pero mi promesa sigue en pie: este fic se termina asi tenga que volver del Yomotsu a escribir!_

 _Sobre el capitulo, no diré mucho, dejaré que hable solo :P De nuevo hay un pequeño momento melancolico, porque volví a incluir a Erich, pero no sufran: el pobre se merece al menos una que otra escenita apacible para compensar todo su drama, y no saldrá tanto como para poner el dedo en la llaga ;_;_

 _Por otro lado, no describí el atuendo de Axl a propósito. No se me ocurre como podría vestirse un lemuriano mas formal, y dado que Axl proviene de una aldea lemuriana no lo imagino vistiendo traje o algo asi Un,n asi que dejaré que cada quien se imagine como iba vestido. ^Q^ Guapo estaba._

 _Y tráiganse algo salado, que se viene un momento emotivo, dulce y cursi… hasta yo me emocione! XD_

 **Luz Amatista**

" _ **Cenotes"**_

Bien decían que todo en esta vida se paga, y aquella mañana Lümi no había tenido que decir nada. El karma era más efectivo que cualquier regaño que pudiera idear.

La amazona levantó su taza y dio un largo sorbo a su café, mirando con discreción al par de cadáveres sentados en su mesa, sin saber si reír o llorar ante la imagen. Hasta los sombríos espectros de Hades lucían más vivos que ese par.

"Ahora si me muero, estoy seguro" gimoteó Erich, abrazando una taza sin tocar mientras entrecerraba los ojos para protegerse de la infame luz de día.

Lümi no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarlo con malvado humor, aprovechando la protección de su máscara. Erich debería sentirse agradecido de seguir vivo; después de todo, había visto su rostro anoche y Lümi tendría todo el derecho de descuartizarlo si quería. Si no lo había hecho era sólo porque estaba segura de que Erich había estado tan ebrio que ni siquiera recordaría haberla visto y, aunque ahora usaba una máscara que dejaba a la vista sus labios y parte del mentón (para permitirle comer sin exponerse), el escorpión no había hecho ni un sólo comentario que diera a entender que recordaba el incidente. Que Axl pareciera apreciarlo ayudaba mucho al caso.

"Creo que la última vez que hice algo como esto era un adolescente…" se quejo Axl, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que su reciente compañero de parranda, y dio un suave sorbito a su propia taza de café.

Lümi sólo soltó un gruñido, tratando de no mirar con mucha atención el lamentable estado de su lemuriano. El cabello desaliñado y la palidez de Axl le recordaban demasiado esa ocasión en que había enfermado y, aunque sabía que lo único que tenía era una buena resaca, no le gustaba verlo así. Tal vez podría lanzar a Erich por las escaleras cuando Axl no mirara.

"Lo tienen bien merecido" comentó la amazona, y ambos hombres soltaron un quejido lastimero que parecía indicar que estaban de acuerdo con ella.

"En serio que no vuelvo a tocar una botella en mi vida" prometió Erich, aunque era obvio que era sólo una promesa vacía. Lümi frunció el ceño.

"Mejor busca otro medio de quejarte, eso no te lo creería ni tu madre" le soltó la joven. Axl se estremeció y se irguió un poco.

"Lümi, en serio, ¿de verdad no hice nada que te ofendiera?" preguntó el joyero, pero ni siquiera la dejó responder. "Ay, no…" susurró, y pareció palidecer más de lo que ya estaba antes de dejar caer la cabeza entre sus manos con aire derrotado. Seguro se acordaba de su comportamiento seductor de anoche… Lümi trago saliva y se sonrojó con ganas, pero por fortuna ninguno de los dos podía verlo.

"Estabas borracho, no fue tu culpa" lo tranquilizó la joven, mirando con evidente veneno hacia Erich.

"Si, Erich malo, Erich muy malo…" susurró el escorpión, entre burlón y derrotado.

Lümi estaba por responderle que si, todo esto era culpa suya y de su maldito vicio (quizás con algún puñetazo para reforzar sus palabras) cuando alguien llamó con un par de golpes a la puerta. Tanto Axl como el Santo se encogieron en sus sillas y soltaron otro lastimero gemido, murmurando algo sobre torturas y estruendos insoportables. La amazona tuvo que contener la risa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, abriéndola de par en par sin importarle el ruido.

"¿Que le paso a esos dos?" preguntó una alarmada Beatriz, mirando por sobre los hombros de Lümi al par de despojos de hombre sentados a su mesa. La joven se encogió de hombros y tomó de manos de su amiga los paquetes de comida.

"Ya se les pasará. No se van a morir por ello" sentenció Lümi, y se despidió de Beatriz antes de que esta la interrogara. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Lümi no tardo mucho en sacar algunos platos y servir el desayuno que amablemente Beatriz había accedido a preparar. La amazona de Aries no era tan desalmada como para someter a Axl a uno de sus experimentos culinarios cuando el pobre se sentía ya tan miserable. Eso si, tampoco se cuidó mucho de evitar el tintineo de la vajilla mientras les servía. Erich trago saliva visiblemente y miró su plato como si temiera que cobrará vida de pronto.

"Errr… creo que ya abuse demasiado, Lümi. Mejor me voy" se excusó, pero la joven le lanzó una mirada que aún tras la máscara fue bastante clara.

"Cállate y come. Si quisiera que te fueras, ya te habría echado" siseo Lümi, acercándole el plato. Lo cierto es que, aunque le pesara, el incidente de anoche le había hecho sentir un poco de pena por su colega, y no se sentía bien echándolo de su casa cuando parecía estar tan sólo.

"Beatriz fue muy amable al cocinar esto para nosotros. Recordaré agradecerle luego" comentó el joyero, a lo que Erich pareció relajarse...con que por eso intentaba huir. Condenado escorpión cobarde.

"En ese caso…" contestó Erich, y comenzó a comer como si la resaca fuese cosa del pasado. Axl hizo una mueca y miró su propio plato con pena, pero al parecer el Santo estaba ya tan habituado a la resaca que podía comer con libertad con o sin ella. Al menos, si estaba comiendo ya no podía hablar tonterías.

De hecho, si Lümi debía ser honesta consigo misma el ambiente era bastante ameno. Axl tenía razón, y Erich era de hecho un tipo agradable y divertido cuando estaba sobrio. Aun con la resaca, el ambiente en el desayuno era… familiar. La amazona pronto descubrió que se sentía a gusto; estaba tan acostumbrada a desayunar sola, que de pronto tener con quien conversar era un cambio nuevo y ameno. En ese momento, se sentía envuelta por un calor que la reconfortaba, y ni siquiera su máscara parecía poder ocultar del todo su sonrisa, puesto que Axl le sonrió un par de veces como si compartiera su comodidad.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó de pronto el joyero, con más animo, como revitalizado por el desayuno y la compañía.

"Creo que la 1" contestó Lümi, algo ausente. La reacción de Axl fue extraña, por decir poco. El lemuriano abrió los ojos como platos y saltó de su silla como si ésta hubiera intentado morderlo.

"¡¿La 1?! ¿Ya?" exclamó, aturdido, dando vueltas por la sala como si buscara algo.

"¿Qué rayos pasa ahora?" preguntó Lümi, confundida, mientras Erich se limitaba a mirar al joyero con un extraño humor.

"N-nada, Lümi" contestó Axl, aunque no sonaba para nada convincente. "Tengo una cita, me tengo que ir… pero lo de mañana sigue en pie, ¿de acuerdo?" balbució, apresurado, antes de acercarse y levantar la máscara suavemente, lo suficiente solo para poder besar a la amazona sin dificultad. "Te quiero. Nos vemos luego" susurró, antes de salir por la puerta con tanta rapidez que tanto Lümi como Erich se quedaron mirando el sitio donde desapareciera el joyero con expresiones de asombro.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Lümi, tratando de no pensar en motivos poco honorables para la conducta de su lemuriano. Erich, aún con parte de pan en la boca, se encogió de hombros con inocencia y siguió su comida.

La amazona de Aries suspiró. Mas valía que Axl no la decepcionara.

Al día siguiente, Lümi acudió a su cita con más nerviosismo del habitual. El comportamiento de Axl la mañana anterior (¿o debería decir tarde?) era bastante inusual en alguien como él, que odiaba apresurarse y más aún correr; además, la joven no había tenido noticias de él desde ese momento, lo que la hacía sentirse aprensiva e insegura, como siempre que él parecía tener otros asuntos más importantes que ella. Era ridículo y lo sabía, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que la amaran, y muchas veces el miedo a que la abandonaran a su suerte era más fuerte que su lógica. Y Axl se había comportado tan extraño…

De hecho, ni siquiera había estado segura de presentarse a su cita en la cafetería de siempre. Si había asistido era simplemente porque Juliana había insistido en que Axl era fiel a su palabra y, si había dicho que seguía en pie, era porque debía seguir en pie. Lümi se recordó mentalmente que no debía dejar que Juliana y Beatriz la arreglaran: el vestido que le habían prestado –puesto que ella no tenía ni uno- era fresco y bonito, pero sus ropas de Amazona eran mucho mas cómodas y se sentía mas segura en ellas.

La joven soltó un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en la mano, mirando sin mucho interés su taza de café, que hace mucho había dejado de humear. El reloj de la plaza de Atenas le dijo que llevaba ahí al menos 2 horas, esperando. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y apretó los nudillos debajo de la mesita del café, furiosa y a la vez dolida. Se suponía que Axl era puntual; se suponía que le importaba. ¿Cómo podía ofenderla así? Ella era Lümi de Aries, no una muchachita ingenua, ¡era una ofensa tenerla esperando!

¿Y si algo le había pasado?

¿Y si… había alguien más?

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil confiar?!

Lümi golpeó la mesa con el puño, y se levantó. Ella no era la esclava de nadie. Si Axl no iba a venir, ella no iba a quedarse como tonta esperándolo. ¡Ah, pero cuando el descarado se atreviera a aparecerse en el Santuario, ella…!

Repentinamente, y sin un sonido, Lümi sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, junto con un aroma familiar a café. Pese a que estaba furiosa, sentir la cercanía de Axl le aceleró el corazón y le provocó un familiar calor en el cuerpo. La amazona se mordió la lengua por debajo de su máscara, se recordó que la había hecho esperar y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, encarando al lemuriano.

Casi se quedó sin aliento. Axl, por algún motivo, había cambiado su ropa casual por otra ligeramente más formal… Lümi no sabía mucho de ropa, y menos de moda, pero poco le importó en ese momento. Axl lucía más guapo que nunca; su largo cabello azul parecía resaltar, y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en ella con un brillo que la sofocaba. ¿Axl siempre había sido así de cautivante y apuesto?... ¿Qué estaba pensando antes? ¡ah si! Estaba molesta…

"¡Axl! ¡Llevo horas esperándote! ¡Que descaro tienes al venir como si nada! ¡¿Con quien crees que tratas…¡? ¡¿Y PORQUE DEMONIOS TE RIES?!" gruñó la amazona.

En efecto, Axl sonreía con una expresión algo extraña, que hizo que Lümi recordara la borrachera del día anterior. Aun estaba procesando la extraña expresión pícara del joyero cuando sintió una mano deslizarse gentilmente en torno a su cintura. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Axl la apegó a él con tanta seguridad que la joven sintió un vuelco; podía oír el corazón del lemuriano, latiendo tan rápido como el suyo, y sintió también un repentino cambio en el Cosmo… y, para su sorpresa, Axl se teletransportó con ella.

Lümi se tambaleó un poco al sentir de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies, y tardó un instante en asimilar la serie de eventos. Axl. Teletransportándose. ¡Pero si era pésimo para eso! Aún recordaba esa vez en que había intentado pasar de la sala a la entrada de Aries, y había acabado en el Coliseo justo en medio de dos aprendices que estaban luchando.

"¡Axl! ¿Pero que hiciste?" exclamó, asombrada, y vio al joyero cerca de ella, tratando de recobrar el aliento como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

"Que alivio, funcionó. Por un momento creí que me equivocaría otra vez" comentó, sin duda orgulloso de su logro, y luego fijó la mirada en Lümi. "Llevo semanas practicando, pero me temo que tendrás que regresarnos tu. No creo poder repetirlo más de una vez" añadió.

"Pero, ¿Por qué…?" preguntó Lümi, aun sin entender… hasta que dejo de prestar atención al joyero, y observó al fin el sitio en el que estaban.

Era una especie de cueva, como una esfera de roca con una abertura tan solo en la parte superior, que permitía el paso de la luz del sol que se filtraba por entre las hojas de los árboles de afuera. Varias enredaderas caían con elegancia desde la abertura hasta el fondo, como una cortina de verdes y amarillos que rozaban apenas con su punta las claras aguas que cubrían el fondo de la cueva. El líquido tenía un sorprendente color azul, teñido de un verde esmeralda aquí y allá, tan cristalino que Lümi podía ver los peces debajo como si estuviera frente a ellos.

"¿Dónde… donde estamos?" preguntó la joven, asombrada, mirando alrededor. Axl se acercó a ella y sonrió con más ganas.

"En México. En uno de los Cenotes… los nativos de aquí los consideraban sagrados, y creí que sería un lugar ideal" comentó el joven, con emoción en la voz.

"Es hermoso…" susurró Lümi, y le tomó un momento procesar la frase de Axl. "Momento… ¿lugar ideal? ¿Ideal para que?"

"Quería que fuera un sitio memorable" continuó Axl, como si no hubiera oído la pregunta. Lümi frunció el ceño bajo la máscara, molesta al sentirse ignorada, pero el joyero se acercó a ella, estiró las manos y, en un instante, la despojó de la máscara dorada.

"Axl, que demonios…" protestó, aún confundida y secretamente asustada, pero Axl le sonrió con gentileza, como si intuyera sus dudas y quisiera calmarlas. Sintió el roce cuando el lemuriano le tomó las manos, sin apartar ni un momento la vista de su rostro. Lümi sintió que se sonrojaba; aunque desde que habían empezado su relación Axl había visto su rostro muchas veces, ella aun no se habituaba del todo a sentirse tan expuesta.

"Lümi, ¿te casarías conmigo?" preguntó Axl.

La amazona de Aries sintió de pronto que un espectro invisible llegaba desde las profundidades mismas del inframundo para darle un puñetazo, dejándola mareada y aturdida. Había oído las palabras de Axl, su mente las repetía una y otra vez a la velocidad de la luz. Sintió que las manos le temblaban entre las del joyero, mientras las emociones y el nerviosismo se mezclaban en su mente. Casarse… ¿con Axl? ¿Ella…?

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sin aliento, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear como si toda su fuerza la abandonara, y solo las firmes manos de Axl la mantuvieran en su sitio.

"Sé que suena algo brusco, pero no pude evitar seguir la tradición. Pasé semanas practicando para poder traerte aquí" comentó el joven, sonriendo con cierta incomodidad al tiempo que un suave rubor teñía sus mejillas, cosa rara en él. Lümi recordó vagamente la costumbre lemuriana, que dictaba un arrebato espontaneo y una huida… pero nunca se había imaginado esto. Ni en sus más locos sueños.

"Yo…" balbució, más por asombro que por verdadera duda. Esto la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. En ese momento, agradeció haber permitido que Juliana y Beatriz la metieran en ese vestido.

"Te amo, Lümi. Desde que te conocí, supe que no querría a nadie mas… y, si lo quieres y me lo permites, quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo" continuó Axl, como siempre hábil para expresar sus emociones con palabras del modo mas encantador posible. Lümi tragó saliva, y vio de nuevo una imagen que se repetía a menudo en sus sueños: ella y Axl, juntos, mirando quizás a un grupo de niños –sus niños- jugando mientras ellos miraban apacibles, tomados de la mano. Y recordó también su deber como Amazona, los peligros que involucraba…

"Axl, yo… yo te amo, pero soy Amazona y… y si…" contestó, temerosa e insegura como pocas veces. Axl sonrió condescendiente.

"Bueno, lo que va a pasar, pasará, y cuando llegue nos enfrentaremos a ello. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo… a veces, es necesario dar un salto de fe, ¿no crees?" comentó Axl. Lümi recordó la forma en que él la había besado aquella primera vez, arriesgándose a retirar su máscara y enfrentar las consecuencias. Su maestro le había dicho una vez que pensaba demasiado, que debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran sin preocuparse por el futuro, porque éste aun no existía. Y se había negado el amor por tanto tiempo…

"Si…" susurró, dejándose llevar quizás por primera vez en su vida. Axl asintió, creyendo que la joven respondía a su pregunta anterior. No era así. "No, Axl… quiero decir si… si quiero" contestó, para luego hacer lo que nunca antes había hecho: se soltó de las manos de Axl, y por primera vez fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que el pecho le estallaba de amor y con la Luz Amatista rozando su piel como fuego.

En ese momento supo que sentía lo mismo que él, y que jamás amaría a nadie en su vida como lo amaba a él. Axl era suyo, su pareja y su complemento, y no podía dejarlo ir jamás. Los brazos de Axl la rodearon, y fue como si el mundo fuera como debía ser, como si el destino le abriera una puerta hacia un camino nuevo que la aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de una dicha que no había sentido nunca. No estaba sola. Nunca más estaría sola.

Y ahí, en un sitio ancestral y sagrado, Axl y Lümi se unieron para siempre.


	18. Avisos Tardíos

_Sorprendidos? XDD_

 _Sé que seguro a estas alturas la gran mayoría ya hasta se olvidó de este fic, o de mi promesa… y no tengo excusa, excepto que entre el trabajo y mis escritos originales fui dejando esto de lado. Pero me mantengo: este fic se termina porque se termina. Eso si, no esperen capítulos tan seguidos; la musa es caprichosa y depende de mi inspiración._

 _La pobre Juliana XD es tan italiana a veces… seguro todo el Santuario la oye._

 _Y presentación en sociedad del hermano de Axl, que al igual que él es un personaje original de Misao, aunque improvisé un poco con su personalidad Un.n_

 _Y seguro cuando lean el final sabrán QUE importancia tiene dicho evento u,u tendrá que pasar tarde o temprano._

 _De nuevo mil disculpas! TAT espero disfruten este capitulo y sean pacientes conmigo. No use beta ni lectores de prueba, asi que sean tolerantes con los posibles errores._

 _Tsuyu_

 **Luz Amatista**

"Avisos tardíos"

"Me lo dirías, ¿no es cierto?" gimoteó Juliana, haciendo un despliegue de inocencia y dramatismo que haría morir de envidia a cualquier actriz consagrada. Italiana tenía que ser.

Lümi se limitó a beber un trago más de su vaso de agua y miró con apacible calma los entrenamientos de los aprendices, para luego soltar un suspiro tranquilo y satisfecho. Era un lindo día: el cielo azul y despejado, la suave brisa refrescante, el aroma a flores impregnando incluso la arena del Santuario con un leve toque a flores silvestres que era relajante. Lümi se preguntó si todos los días habían sido siempre así de hermosos, o era solo que su visión había cambiado desde hacia un tiempo.

Mas concretamente, desde cierta tarde en los cenotes hacia poco mas de una semana.

Nadie en el Santuario lo sabía. A excepción del Patriarca, Axl y Lümi no le habían contado a nadie aun sobre la ceremonia de los cenotes, que los había unido en todas las formas en que pueden unirse un hombre y una mujer. Entre los lemurianos aquel acto era privado, una experiencia secreta y discreta que solo concernía a la pareja que decidía unir sus vidas y, al menos durante el primer par de semanas, ninguno de los dos cambiaba en algo su rutina, lo que significaba que Axl continuaba viviendo en la casita tras su taller y Lümi en sus habitaciones de la Casa de Aries. En opinión de la amazona, no había nada que pudiera crearle sospechas a sus amigas.

Pero, claro esta, la voz bajo la mascara sin duda sonaba mucho mas jovial, y en general Lümi estaba de tan buen humor que ni siquiera le molestaba el acoso constante de Juliana y Beatriz, que habían notado el cambio y tenían una buena intuición sobre el motivo.

"¿Decirte que?" contestó la Amazona de Aries con indiferencia, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de los combatientes de la arena. Juliana soltó un gruñido y un par de palabrotas en italiano, y se acercó lo suficiente para mirar a Lümi a los ojos por entre la máscara dorada.

"¡No finjas, que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo!" protestó la Amazona de Cáncer. Lümi casi podía adivinar la mueca de frustración en el rostro de su compañera, y tuvo que contener una risita.

"Vamos, Juliana. Quizás imaginamos cosas. Es decir, si te casaras, nos invitarías sin duda, ¿no es así, Lümi?" comentó Beatriz, al otro lado de la lemuriana. La esposa del Santo de Géminis era una mujer astuta sin duda, recurriendo a la culpa de Lümi como medio para hacerla hablar. La amazona sintió una leve punzada de arrepentimiento que no pudo sofocar.

A decir verdad no sabía porque aun no les había contado nada. Tarde o temprano debía hacerlo, y una parte de ella deseaba compartir su dicha… pero el resto se rebelaba. Lümi de Aries era una persona reservada; incluso recordar los cenotes le arrancaba aun un estremecimiento y un sonrojo impropios de una guerrera tan fuerte como ella. Pero el roce de los labios de Axl, sus manos contra su piel… era un momento tan dulce, tan emotivo y poderoso que no se sentía del todo lista para compartirlo. Era su tesoro y su dicha y, al igual que la Luz Amatista en su cuello, era un pedacito de sol que deseaba guardar para siempre en su pecho. Ya les contaría después. Después de todo tendría que hacerlo cuando Axl finalmente ocupara su sitio en la Casa de Aries.

"¡Ah, no conoces esas tontas costumbres lemurianas! ¡¿Por qué rayos tienen que ser tan callados para todo?! ¡Una muriéndose de curiosidad y tu como si nada! ¡Ya suéltalo!" continuó Juliana, desesperada.

"No seas dramática, Juliana. No te digo nada porque no hay nada que decir y punto. ¡Y por favor deja de gritarme en el oído, que me vas a dejar sorda!" protestó Lümi, aunque últimamente estaba de tan buen humor que su regaño no sonó tan severo como de costumbre.

"¡Bah!" soltó Juliana, sin duda nada convencida, y se cruzó de brazos.

"Si no pasó nada, ¿entonces que hace aquí el señor Salek?" argumentó Beatriz. Lümi soltó un suspiro.

"Pues vino a ver a Axl, ¿Qué no es obvio?" soltó la amazona, evasiva.

Se preguntó de pronto si Axl estaría siendo sometido a un interrogatorio similar. Salek, su hermano, había llegado apenas ayer de visita en Atenas, y ahora mismo se encontraba con el lemuriano en su taller, quizás acosándolo a preguntas. O regañándolo por no avisarle de la boda secreta.

La joven se olvidó por un instante de los gritos de Juliana en italiano para imaginarse la escena de la plaza: Axl y Salek, compartiendo risas y anécdotas familiares… algo que Lümi no había tenido nunca. La amazona no había podido evitar mirar con curiosidad a Salek, buscando en él los mismos rasgos de su ahora esposo y preguntándose como seria tener a alguien así, tan cercano, alguien que hubiera compartido toda la vida contigo y lo supiera todo de ti. El hermano de Axl prácticamente había saltado a abrazarla al verla, y luego le había soltado un par de comentarios mordaces e ingeniosos con un tono educado que los hizo sonar aun más enigmáticos. Puede que físicamente se pareciera a Axl, pero Salek tenía un carácter un poco más abierto y directo, con una conversación amena y culta. Lümi sonrió; a decir verdad su cuñado le había caído bien.

Cuando la había abrazado para darle la bienvenida a la familia, Lümi se había sentido en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Una familia… ahora tenía una familia. Y, tal como Salek había dicho –para vergüenza de los recién casados- no tardaría en crecer mas.

"¿Ves? ¿VES? ¡Tu nunca estas así de soñadora! ¡Algo paso ese día que te perdimos toda la noche! Ya cuéntanos, mujer, me voy a morir de la curiosidad" dijo Juliana. Lümi suspiró, y se levantó de su sitio en las gradas sin decir mucho, consciente de la mirada de ambas mujeres.

"¡No seas llorona, pareces adolescente malcriada! Salek vino a ayudar a Axl a mudarse, es todo" contestó la amazona, discreta, y luego encaró a las dos mujeres con gesto severo. "Y si dices una palabra, Juliana de Cáncer, te aseguro que te muelo a puñetazos" siseó la amazona, y comenzó a caminar sin esperarlas. Oyó el jadeo de Juliana, y luego los pasos de ambas mujeres cuando, al fin, la nueva información se asentaba en sus cabezas.

"¡Mala amiga! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Y sin decirme!" continuó Juliana, pero esta vez con un tono alegre mientras ella y Beatriz casi corrían para alcanzar a Lümi, que rió suavemente y continuó su camino.

Si, definitivamente hoy era un buen día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salek Lüntz sacudió la cabeza con exagerado dramatismo, soltó un suspiro, y se sentó en uno de los pocos bancos disponibles junto al mostrador.

"No puedo creerlo todavía. Tú, casado. Mi hermanito ya todo un hombre de familia…" comentó con aire nostálgico. Axl sonrió tras el mostrador, y dejó de lustrar una pieza de plata para mirar a su hermano con diversión.

"¿De nuevo con eso?" comentó, aunque la verdad no lo culpaba mucho por la emoción. El propio Axl no lograba borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Salek soltó una sola carcajada sutil y apoyó un codo en el mostrador, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Pues si me hubieras avisado con tiempo, habría estado mas preparado para esa bomba" comentó Salek, con reproche. Axl rió nervioso y evadió la mirada de su hermano; a veces, Salek le hacía sentir como un niño desobediente.

"Lo siento, lo olvidé" confesó el joyero, algo avergonzado. Quería mucho a su familia, pero de algún modo la presencia de Lümi le hacía olvidar el mundo a su alrededor. Salek negó con la cabeza con cierto humor.

"No tienes remedio, Axl. Un día de estos vas a olvidar la cabeza por ahí" comentó su hermano. Axl se limitó a reír de nuevo. Últimamente no había nada que arruinara su buen humor.

"¿Y como lo tomó mamá?" preguntó a continuación, retomando su trabajo. Salek bufó suavemente.

"Tienes suerte de que tenga tan buena salud, o la habrías matado de un infarto" comentó Salek, de nuevo con su acostumbrado humor sereno. Axl se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Sin embargo, su hermano lo miró con una sonrisa cálida. "Te envía saludos, me pidió que revisara si te alimentas bien y te pide que te cuides. ¡Ah! Y me pidió que te dijera que, por amor a todos los dioses del Olimpo, uses los lentes" añadió Salek. Axl hizo una mueca por primera vez en semanas.

"No necesito lentes, Salek. Ya la conoces" se defendió. Por fortuna no necesitaba usarlos para pulir su trabajo.

"Claro que no, Axl. Lo que digas" respondió Salek, dándole por su lado sin mucho esfuerzo.

Por un momento, ambos lemurianos se contentaron con un cómodo silencio. Su padre los había acostumbrado a apreciar la compañía silenciosa de la familia, y a Axl le bastaba sentir a su hermano cerca para sentir la calidez de su hogar. Por su parte, Salek sin duda tenía experiencia conviviendo con artesanos, y sabía bien que a veces el silencio era la mejor compañía durante el trabajo. Axl lo observó de reojo de tanto en tanto, mientras su hermano caminaba por las modestas vitrinas admirando su trabajo.

"Eres mucho mejor que papá en esto" comentó de pronto el lemuriano, volviendo a su puesto en el banco para mirar un grupo de pulseras finamente entrelazadas. Axl se sonrojó tanto que por un momento no pudo levantar el rostro.

"No digas eso, papá hacía maravillas con el oro" dijo el joyero, algo cohibido.

"Lo digo en serio. Papá nunca habría hecho algo como esto. De verdad tienes talento" insistió Salek, sonriendo. Axl no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa con cierta inseguridad. "Tu mujer es una dama afortunada" añadió su hermano.

"¡Salek, ya basta!" protestó Axl, sintiendo el calor en el rostro de nuevo. Su hermano rió con ganas, al parecer divertido con la idea de, por una vez, incomodar a su tranquilo hermano menor. "Creo que el afortunado soy yo" añadió el joyero, sonriendo con dulzura.

"Ambos lo son, y de verdad deseo que sean muy felices" dijo Salek, ya mas serio. Ambos hermanos se devolvieron la sonrisa con un aire cómplice. Salek ya estaba casado, y sin duda comprendía mejor que nadie la sensación de unirse al amor de su vida, con la perspectiva de un futuro brillante y feliz… una familia propia… era suficiente para abrumar a cualquiera.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando la campanilla de la puerta anunció un cliente, de modo que Salek se quedó callado y Axl dejó a un lado su trabajo para atenderlo. Le sorprendió, eso si, toparse con un lemuriano algo desaliñado y mal encarado, que miraba las vitrinas con un gesto de altanería y ni siquiera se dignó responder al saludo de Axl.

"¿Hay algo que le guste? Puedo mostrarle lo que desee" insistió el joven, sin dejar mostrar su incomodidad.

Aquel lemuriano lo ponía nervioso por alguna extraña razón. Axl solía ser amable con todos sus clientes, y su apariencia u origen jamás le había importado, pero de pronto había algo en ese lemuriano que le hacía sentir inquieto. Era como si transmitiera un aura negra y la proyectara en todo el local, impregnándolo todo de otro silencio, esta más incómodo y hasta temeroso. A Axl le bastó lanzar una mirada a Salek para saber que su hermano también lo sentía. Sintió el impulso de arrastrarlo fuera por medio de un golpe de telequinesis, y el instinto lo sorprendió incluso a él. Axl nunca le deseaba mal a un extraño. La sensación no mejoró cuando el cliente se acercó al mostrador.

"¿Quiere que le muestre algo?" preguntó Axl, insistiendo con un tono cordial. Salek a su lado parecía de pronto tallado en piedra, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. El cliente soltó un bufido altanero y miró con claro desdén las joyas exhibidas.

"Claro que no. Nadie en su sano juicio compraría estas baratijas" soltó el cliente, sin molestarse en sonar cortés. Axl se obligó a sonreír, aunque en el fondo no deseaba nada mas que echarlo de su local.

Por desgracia, Salek no tuvo la misma cortesía. Su hermano era educado, pero terriblemente directo y fiero cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia.

"Con todo respeto, ¿acaso esta ciego? Nadie ha visto nunca joyas como estas" dijo su hermano, mirando al cliente justo a los ojos como si lo retara a contradecirlo.

"He visto mejores" insistió el cliente, con tono grosero. Axl frunció el ceño, planteándose seriamente echarlo.

"Debe estar bromeando. No encontrará joyas mejores que estas en ningún sitio de Atenas. O del mundo, para el caso" contraatacó Salek. Axl podía ver que a su hermano le estaba costando controlarse, pero al parecer eso al cliente no le importaba.

"¡Por favor! Hasta una piedra luce mejor que estos pedazos inservibles" dijo el cliente. Salek se levantó del banco.

"¿Pero como se atreve? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Ya lo quisiera ver a usted fabricando algo similar! Si no tiene el talento ni las pruebas para justificar su ofensa, mejor no hable" amenazó su hermano. El cliente pareció apretar los dientes, y Axl logró ver sus puños apretados.

"¡¿Qué ha dicho?!" gritó el lemuriano, claramente ofendido.

"¡Lo que escuchó!" dijo Salek. Esto estaba saliéndose de control; por algún motivo, el cliente parecía particularmente molesto con la obra de Axl, y la insinuación de Salek sin duda no ayudaba. Tenso, el joyero salió del mostrador, dio la vuelta a toda prisa y se interpuso entre ambos.

"¡Basta!" gritó. Salek lo conocía lo bastante bien para sorprenderse al oírlo gritar, de modo que se quedó callado. Afortunadamente, el cliente hizo lo mismo, aunque seguía mirando a Axl con ojos fieros, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza por algún motivo. "Por favor, si no le agrada lo que ofrezco, y no pretende comprar nada, le pido se retire. Ya estamos por cerrar" dijo Axl, con un tono severo que no admitía protestas.

El cliente se le quedó mirando con ira. Aunque era más o menos de la altura de Axl, el joyero estaba seguro de poder lanzarlo fuera si lo deseaba, y seguro Salek lo ayudaría con gusto… pero, tan repentinamente como había llegado, el lemuriano soltó un bufido, sacudió su desaliñado cabello y se alejó a pisotones del local, azotando la puerta en su furia. Axl y Salek soltaron el aire que contenían, y se miraron con preocupación.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Salek. Axl se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, pero no me gustó" admitió, y luego buscó las llaves del local. "Vámonos, es mejor cerrar por hoy. Así puedes ayudarme a llevar algunas cosas a casa de Lümi; seguro a estas horas Juliana y Beatriz estarán enteradas y podré presentártelas" dijo Axl, y caminó hacia la puerta.

"De acuerdo, pero cierra con doble llave. Ese tipo me da mala espina" dijo su hermano, y lo siguió.

Axl compartía el sentimiento. El comportamiento extraño del lemuriano había conseguido ponerlo en alerta, y de hecho no solo colocó dos candados sino que protegió la ventana con otro más. El extraño presentimiento que lo recorría tardó varios minutos en desaparecer, como si su cuerpo entero le gritara que debía tener cuidado.

Como si su mente le dijera que no debía olvidar ese rostro.


	19. Sorpresas

_Sobra decir que tarde MUUUUCHO para subir esto, cierto? U=_= No tengo perdón._

 _Si he de ser sincera, este capítulo tenía meses esperando revisión, pero originalmente planeaba tener al menos el siguiente ya listo antes de subirlo al fin. Como era de esperarse, eso no pasó, y dado que mis historias originales me tienen algo decaída con su popularidad (como de costumbre) me dije "que demonios?" y decidí subir esto. Tengan en mente que a partir de aquí empieza lo feo, y que no tengo ni idea de cuando habrá otro capítulo._

 _E ignoremos el humor de Tsuyu… u,ú ese amor enfermizo por mis otros escritos es terco y no se va._

 _Sin mas, disfruten ^^_

" _ **Sorpresas"**_

La llegada de Axl al Santuario se celebró como si acabara de ganarse una Guerra Santa. Aunque Lümi había insistido con su particular estilo en que no deseaba escándalos ni fiesta, los dorados y varios otros Santos se las arreglaron no solo para ignorar sus amenazas, sino para armar una fiesta de tal magnitud que más de uno acabó tan ebrio como Erich. Por suerte para ellos, la amazona se sentía tan dichosa que no sentía deseos de arruinar el ambiente asesinando a alguno de los organizadores.

Axl, como de costumbre, se había adaptado con rapidez al ánimo festivo de su nuevo hogar, y sonreía y conversaba con la misma tranquilidad de siempre sin apartarse de Lümi ni un instante, tomando su mano y en general –aunque no lo notara- sirviendo de apoyo a la lemuriana. A Lümi no se le daba muy bien festejar, y su mal genio junto con su incapacidad de desenvolverse en un grupo grande de gente siempre le habían hecho apartarse de ese tipo de experiencias. Pero ahora era distinto: Axl la incluía en todas sus conversaciones, la hacia sentir a gusto, procuraba no dejarla sola… la Amazona nunca había experimentado nada como eso, y sentía el calor de la mano de su esposo contra la suya con una maravillada sensación de apoyo. Jamás había sentido, hasta ese momento, la necesidad ni la posibilidad de apoyarse así en alguien.

Lo difícil había venido después. Aunque Axl no era exigente, la experiencia de compartir una casa con él había cambiado para siempre el mundo de Lümi. De pronto la amazona ya no podía comprar despensa solo para ella, no podía ausentarse por horas sin preocuparse y tenía que compartir parte de su espacio con las posesiones de su nuevo esposo. Los primeros días habían sido duros, y Lümi se había encontrado un par de veces avergonzada de haberle gritado a Axl por motivos ridículos de fácil solución; en esas ocasiones, había tenido miedo. Al salir tras cada discusión, había temido volver a casa y encontrarse con que él se había marchado, incapaz de tolerar el cambio y el mal humor de la amazona… hasta que volvía, y se encontraba con que Axl le sonreía como siempre, la llevaba al sillón y se sentaba junto a ella para explicarle la solución que había ideado para tal problema. Hasta que, con el paso de los días, Lümi fue dichosamente consciente de que Axl nunca se iría, y de que sus problemas de organización desaparecerían con el tiempo.

Además, ningún problema lograba disipar la dicha de despertar cada día en brazos de Axl, observando su rostro durmiente a centímetros del de ella y su largo cabello azul extendido por sobre la almohada; o el despertar cuando él, incapaz de contenerse mientras la miraba dormir, reducía la distancia para interrumpir su sueño con un cálido beso, capaz de recordarle que no tenía mucha importancia donde guardara su ropa cada quien, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

Ahora, un año después, ella y Axl estaban perfectamente acoplados.

Lümi sonrió mientras llenaba un par de tazas con humeante café recién hecho, una de las pocas cosas que de hecho podía cocinar sin ayuda. Normalmente, era Axl o Beatriz quienes se encargaban de la cocina, pero la amazona sabía bien que su esposo prefería su café al de cualquier otro de Atenas. El resto del Santuario decía que era demasiado fuerte, ¿pero que importaban ellos? Si a Axl le gustaba, era suficiente.

"Creí que te levantarías mas tarde" comentó una voz a sus espaldas, que la hizo estremecer con su sola presencia. Lümi volteó para sonreírle a Axl, mientras sostenía en ambas manos las tazas de café.

"Quería preparar un poco de café antes de salir" comentó, jovial. Axl se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente, al tiempo que tomaba su taza.

"Buenos días" susurró el lemuriano, arrancando de Lümi otro estremecimiento sutil. Por toda respuesta, esta vez fue ella quien redujo la distancia y lo besó, antes de que ambos se sentaran a la mesa. "Debiste quedarte en cama" comentó Axl mientras untaba un poco de mermelada en un pan recién tostado. Lümi hizo un gesto de desdén y se encogió de hombros.

"No seas exagerado, Axl. Ya te dije que no fue nada" dijo la amazona sin inmutarse, sorbiendo su taza con dignidad.

"Lümi, hasta Erich dijo que esa sopa era mortal, y él come de todo. Además, te pasaste todo el día de ayer en cama" le recordó.

"¿Insinúas que mi sopa sabía mal?" siseó Lümi, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Axl tragó saliva, soltó una risita tonta, y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

"B-bueno, Lümi, debes admitir que era algo… fuerte" dijo el lemuriano, con el tacto acostumbrado. Sin embargo, Lümi siguió mirándolo con aire amenazante.

"Exageras" soltó, solo por llevarle la contraria aunque, de pronto, incluso el aroma del café le revolvía el estómago.

Desde que se casaran, Lümi había fantaseado con la idea de retomar sus clases de cocina, deseosa de al menos contribuir con ese pequeño toque hogareño en casa. Por supuesto, Axl la había alentado a intentarlo si en verdad lo deseaba, y pese a los malos recuerdos y la advertencia burlona de Juliana de no quemar la cocina de nuevo Lümi se había inscrito en un curso hacía algunos días.

La sopa de la que hablaba Axl era fruto de ese esfuerzo, y uno de los primeros platillos que había conseguido terminar de un modo más o menos decente. En teoría, al final de la clase todos los estudiantes compartían el resultado, pero esos cobardes no habían querido siquiera darle una cucharada a la sopa, de modo que Lümi había vuelto a casa con una sonrisa satisfecha, deseosa de compartir su obra con todo el Santuario; los Santos, siendo como eran hombres y mujeres valientes, se habían negado rotundamente a excepción de tres: Juliana, Erich, y Axl, que no era Santo Dorado pero al menos había mostrado mas agallas que muchos.

El resultado había sido espantoso. En algún momento de la cocción, Lümi debía haber confundido de nuevo el frasco de especias con el del picante, y como resultado la sopa era poco menos que una bomba nuclear a punto de estallar. La amazona había palidecido apenas dar la primera cucharada, pero tercamente había insistido en terminar su porción a pesar de las insistencias de Juliana de dejarlo por la paz. La joven no había tardado en lamentar su actitud, y tan solo una hora después estaba muriéndose en su propia cama, maldiciendo sus dotes de cocina y cualquier aroma que la hiciera correr hacia el baño sin rastro de dignidad. Lo único que agradecía era que había sido la única afectada: Axl había esquivado cortésmente comer mucho, Juliana había recordado de pronto que debía salir tras el primer sorbo y Erich había declarado que tenía whisky mas suave y que no quería morir. ¡Ingratos!

"No exagero, Lümi. Te oí vomitar hasta el hígado; creo que deberías tomarlo con calma" insistió Axl. Lümi hizo un puchero y esquivó su mirada.

"¡No soy una debilucha! No me voy a morir por un simple malestar. Además ya estoy bien" protestó, terca, aunque lo cierto es que no se sentía aun tan bien como quería hacerle creer. Es cierto que el estómago ya no le dolía, pero las nauseas volvían de vez en cuando con una sensación de debilidad a la que la Amazona de Aries no estaba acostumbrada. Pero era una guerrera, y una simple intoxicación no iba a estropearle el día.

Axl se limitó a suspirar y continuó su desayuno. Sin embargo, cuando Lümi volvió a dar un trago a su taza notó la mirada de su esposo fija en ella, con una expresión curiosa y confundida que la puso incómoda. La lemuriana se aclaró la garganta, consciente de que Axl intentaba hacerle ceder con aquel gesto, y se dispuso a ignorarlo con toda dignidad… durante los siguientes 5 minutos que duró su determinación.

"¿Qué?" le soltó algo irritada. Axl se aclaró la garganta.

"No, nada…" contestó el joven, aunque era obvio que solo la evadía. Lümi soltó un suspiro y dejó su taza, dispuesta a enfrentarse al fondo del asunto.

"Ya suéltalo de una vez" le urgió, molesta. Sabía bien que Axl iba a pedirle que se quedara en casa –en ese aspecto, era muy exagerado- y conociendo su don de convencimiento a Lümi le iba a costar no ceder.

"Es que… no había notado que tuvieras pecas" confesó él, volviendo a mirarla con esa expresión extraña. Lümi sintió un pinchazo de angustia que se esforzó en ocultar. No… ¿o si? ¡No!

"¡No seas ridículo! Yo NO tengo pecas" contestó la amazona, y se levantó de la mesa para evitar el escrutinio de su esposo.

"¿Segura? Me pareció ver…" insistió Axl, con un tono algo distraído, sin duda pensando cosas que Lümi no quería que pensara. Vaya, ni ella quería pensarlo.

"¡Pues viste mal!" recalcó Lümi, dejando su taza en el fregadero para luego encaminarse con aire enérgico hasta la puerta. La amazona tomó su máscara dorada, se la colocó con más urgencia de la necesaria, y volteó hacia Axl. "En serio, necesitas usar esos lentes" le recordó, mordaz. Sonrió a su pesar cuando su esposo hizo un puchero casi infantil y dio un fiero mordisco a su pan tostado.

"Yo NO necesito lentes, amor" remarcó.

"Pues yo NO tengo pecas, cielito" respondió Lümi, y salió sin esperar una respuesta.

¡Pecas! Si que estaba alucinando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl avanzó hacia el Coliseo sin muchos ánimos. Le había prometido a Lümi asistir a sus entrenamientos, y siempre que podía cumplía con su promesa, aun cuando verla practicar combate le resultara bastante incómodo.

Sabía que no había peligro, pero aún así no le agradaba ver a otra persona lanzarse contra su esposa con los puños apretados, con una explosión de energía que a él le resultaba sobrehumana, con toda la intención de derribarla. Confiaba en la fuerza de Lümi, había sido testigo de ella más de una vez, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Antes que la Amazona de Aries, era su esposa.

Ni modo. Tendría que acostumbrarse.

Una vez dentro del Coliseo, el joven buscó entre las gradas –ignorando los combates de abajo- hasta encontrar un par de rostros familiares que le arrancaron una sonrisa.

"No sabía que estaban juntos" comentó, algo malicioso, y sonrió con mas ganas cuando Juliana soltó un par de palabrotas en italiano y se apartó lo mas que podía de Erich, que tragó saliva y fingió que nada pasaba.

"¡No digas tonterías, Axl!" le gruñó la amazona de Cáncer. Axl levantó las manos en señal de paz y se sentó en las gradas, justo en medio de ambos, para evitar que Juliana enviara al Santo de Escorpión al hospital.

"Oye, yo creí que a estas horas ya estaría en tu funeral. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a esa sopa?" bromeó Erich, al parecer dispuesto a ignorar el breve instante incómodo. Axl rio suavemente.

"En realidad no volví a tocarla. Me temo que se cayó accidentalmente en el fregadero" contestó el lemuriano sin vergüenza alguna. Erich soltó una carcajada, e incluso Juliana se olvidó de su mal humor para reírse con más discreción.

"Eso estuvo genial" lo alabó el Santo de Escorpión.

"Que cruel eres, Axl. Lümi se esforzó mucho" dijo Juliana, una vez se calmó lo suficiente. Axl se encogió de hombros, sin sentirse ni un poco arrepentido.

"No quisiera que enfermara de nuevo. Ayer se sentía fatal, no pudo comer nada" dijo el lemuriano, fijando al fin la vista en la arena del Coliseo, donde Lümi y Ayax de Sagitario comenzaban ya a evaluarse para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

"Me sorprende que la dejaras venir sin protestar" dijo Erich. Axl soltó un suspiro resignado.

"Intenté detenerla, pero no quiso escucharme" confesó él. Juliana volvió a reír con aire burlón.

"Ya llevas un año con ella, deberías saber lo terca que es" informó la amazona. Tenía razón, claro, pero eso no tenía por qué significar que Axl dejara de preocuparse.

"Lo sé, pero… no sé. La noté rara esta mañana. Me preocupa y…" continuó el lemuriano, sin apartar la vista del intercambio de golpes entre Ayax y su esposa… hasta que la joven pareció retroceder con un par de pasos inestables, se sujetó la cabeza, y cayó cuan larga era sobre el suelo de la arena.

En ese momento Axl no supo ni quiso saber nada más. Oyó vagamente el jadeo de asombro de Juliana, pero de pronto ya no estaba ahí. Axl no gustaba mucho de correr, pero cuando se lanzó hacia la arena a toda velocidad ni siquiera sintió el esfuerzo, ni los escalones, ni mucho menos la mirada del resto de los guerreros y aprendices ahí reunidos. Lo único en su mente era Lümi, tirada en el suelo e inmóvil como si estuviese muerta, y el puño de Ayax que no parecía haber notado el cambio y no lograba detenerse a tiempo. Un instinto que Axl no sabía que poseía pareció recorrerlo con un solo propósito: proteger a su esposa caída.

Ayax era un Santo Dorado, y bastante bueno, pero en ese momento Axl fue más rápido que él: el lemuriano prácticamente aterrizó entre él y Lümi, extendió la mano y le lanzó al Santo el golpe telequinético más fuerte que pudo emitir.

"¡Basta ya!" le gritó al mismo tiempo. Ayax apenas alcanzó a mirarlo con asombro antes de salir despedido por el aire, con tanta fuerza que acabó chocando contra una de las bardas que delimitaban la arena.

La arena se quedó en silencio, a excepción de la agitada respiración de Axl y los gritos de Juliana, que se acercó de inmediato. El joven se arrodilló junto a Lümi y la tomó en brazos sin perder tiempo, mirando con aprensión el lento sube y baja de su respiración, revisándola con la vista en busca de heridas… no había ni un solo rasguño, y Lümi emitió un suave quejido que le indicó a Axl que comenzaba a reaccionar.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Juliana, angustiada. Axl no podía decirlo, pero comenzó a encaminarse hacia la enfermería sin esperar indicaciones de nadie, apenas mirando otra cosa que no fuera el rostro pálido de su esposa… y las evidentes pecas diminutas que cubrían sus mejillas. "Vamos a la enfermería, es mejor que la revisen" indicó Juliana, aunque Axl ya se dirigía hacia allá.

"Vaya que ese lemuriano es rudo" comentó Erich a sus espaldas, con un silbido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Axl, deja de dar vueltas y compórtate. Estoy bien, ¿Qué no me ves?" lo regañó Lümi, cruzada de brazos y recostada apenas en una de las literas de la enfermería.

"Una persona que esta bien NO se desmaya a medio entrenamiento. Debiste quedarte en cama" la regañó Axl, cosa que rara vez hacía, y dio una vuelta mas ante la litera, impaciente.

Sentía que llevaban horas esperando. Aunque Lümi había despertado poco antes de llegar a la enfermería, los médicos le habían ordenado quedarse en cama, la habían revisado y después habían tomado algunas muestras para hacer, según ellos, "un par de exámenes rápidos". Después de todo, una intoxicación como la del día anterior seguro dejaba secuelas fáciles de detectar. De modo que ambos seguían ahí, impacientes, mientras Axl sentía un nudo de preocupación obstruyéndole la garganta. ¡Es que nadie se desmayaba solo porque si! ¿Y si estaba peor de lo que parecía? ¿Y si corría peligro? Axl no sabía que podía ser tan ansioso… lástima que su esposa no compartiera su preocupación.

"¡Solo fue un desmayo! Ayer no comí mucho, y entrenar requiere energía, es todo. ¿Quieres dejar de moverte de un lado a otro como león de circo? Empiezas a marearme" se quejó la amazona, que no parecía ni un poco angustiada. Axl bufó molesto, se tragó la angustia, y se sentó en una silla junto a la litera. Quizás debió esperar afuera junto con Juliana… "¿De verdad noqueaste a Ayax de un solo golpe?" preguntó de pronto Lümi, asombrada. Axl se encogió de hombros.

"Creí que te atacaría" dijo él secamente. La verdad aun no se explicaba como había podido hacer aquello sin acabar muerto. Lümi sonrió con picardía.

"Y dices que no puedes luchar" se burló.

"No estaba pensando con claridad" contestó él. Estaba seguro que, de haberlo hecho, ni en un millón de años se habría plantado ante un Santo Dorado en actitud hostil.

La amazona parecía dispuesta a decir algo, pero en ese momento uno de los médicos entró. Axl intentó adivinar sus noticias evaluando la expresión de su rostro, pero no encontró nada excepto frialdad profesional, y cierto brillo en la mirada que no supo interpretar.

"¿Tiene los resultados?" preguntó Axl, mientras Lümi negaba con la cabeza con actitud de fastidio. El médico asintió, cortés.

"Si, así es. Por fortuna, todo indica que no hay rastros de intoxicación. Aunque…" empezó el hombre, y volvió la vista hacia los análisis en su mano como si necesitara consultarlos antes de hablar.

"¿Aunque?" repitió Axl, al borde de su asiento.

"Bueno…" balbució el médico, mirando a Lümi como si temiera que ésta fuera a devorarlo.

"¡Por amor a Atena, dilo ya! ¿Me muero, no me muero? ¡Suéltalo de una vez para que pueda irme de aquí!" protestó la amazona, impaciente. El médico rió nervioso.

"Bueno, si hubo una prueba que salió positiva…" empezó el médico, y se detuvo para mirarlos a ambos, "la prueba de embarazo"

El mensaje tardó varios segundos en procesarse en la mente de Axl, de modo que tanto él como su esposa se quedaron mirando al médico como si éste les hubiera hablado en alguna lengua muerta. El joven de hecho se sujetó a la silla, sintiendo que la habitación daba vueltas por un instante. Debía ser un error, seguro escuchó mal ¿o no?

"¿Una… ella está…?" balbució Axl; de pronto parecía habérsele olvidado como formar una oración completa.

"No… no es cierto. Es una broma… tiene que serlo, ¿verdad?" dijo Lümi, en medio de una risita nerviosa y aterrada mientras miraba al médico. Por fortuna, la máscara sin duda mitigaba el efecto de su mirada.

"Pues… no, no lo es. No lo creíamos, así que revisamos dos veces. Felicidades" confirmó el médico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja pese a la incapacidad de su paciente para decir o hacer algo. Ambos, Lümi y Axl, se quedaron paralizados en su sitio por un tiempo indefinido, procesando de nueva cuenta la información.

"¡Pero…! ¡Pero yo…! ¿Es decir, voy a…?"

"¿…ser padre?"

El médico asintió, y se alejó sin decir una palabra. Axl y Lümi se miraron despacio, obligando a su cuerpo a responder cuando la realidad es que ambos estaban paralizados de miedo. De hecho, el joyero vio el momento exacto en que Lümi tragó saliva, tras lo que se quitó la máscara casi como en un reflejo involuntario. En su rostro, Axl vio reflejado el mismo pánico que le cortaba la respiración a él.

Esto no había sido planeado, en absoluto. Es decir, pensaba en tener hijos con Lümi, solo que la idea siempre había sonado mas como un sueño a futuro, algo que pasaría pero no ahora. ¿Sabía ser padre? ¿Podía? Y sin embargo, Axl detectó algo entre las oleadas de pánico, un calor en el pecho que le subió al rostro y le obligó a sonreír. Un niño… suyo y de Lümi… un hijo…

"Parece que… si eran pecas" comentó Lümi con voz temblorosa, pasándose los dedos por las mejillas. Las pecas eran una reacción bastante común entre las lemurianas embarazadas, que al parecer tenía que ver con los cambios hormonales. Axl asintió, sintiéndose de pronto como en una nube, y vio el rostro de Lümi suavizarse con una ternura pocas veces le había visto.

La amazona se llevó la mano al vientre, aunque aun no había nada evidente, y levantó la vista para mirar a Axl con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa radiante.

"Vamos a ser papás"


	20. Atardecer

_Tomó una eternidad escribir esto, quizás porque como bien sospechan hemos llegado al punto temido y odiado de esta historia u,u Y créanme, es difícil hacerle esto a Axl porque pese a que es de Misao, lo adoro y quisiera no tener que acabar con esto asi TAT_

 _Sobra decir que van a necesitar pañuelos._

 _Y para los que no han leído nada mío (léase, mis escritos originales) advierto que soy algo sanguinaria y que mis escenas de acción son directas y no censuro sangre XD. Los que me han leído antes… ya saben Un,n Pero procure no hacerlo tan cruel._

 _Sin más… no diré que lo disfruten, solo… traten de no llorar TAT_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

 **Atardecer**

Si Axl y Lümi habían recibido la noticia con una franca sorpresa y un pequeño ataque de pánico compartido, eso no era nada comparado con la reacción del Santuario cuando finalmente les comunicaron la noticia. Dado que habían decidido esperar unos días (principalmente para asimilar la realidad), para cuando la Amazona de Aries reunió a sus compañeros de armas en la oficina del Patriarca la gran mayoría ya se había olvidado del pequeño desmayo en el Coliseo

Axl sabía que nunca olvidaría aquel momento. Todos los ahí presentes habían enmudecido de inmediato, lanzando miradas incrédulas entre sí como si intentaran decidir quién iba a ser el valiente que reiría primero ante Lümi sin la certeza de que podía y debía hacerlo… eso, claro, hasta que Erich de Escorpión había roto el hielo con su característico tacto, un par de palabrotas y una mirada de pánico.

"¿Es EN SERIO?" había preguntado el Santo, al parecer olvidado de momento de que Lümi no era dada a las bromas de ese tipo y que estaban ante el mismísimo Patriarca que, por cierto, lucía incluso algo pálido. Axl pensó en ese momento que, tal vez, debieron haberle informado primero a él en privado.

"¡Claro que es en serio! ¡¿Cómo podría bromear con algo así?!" protestó la Amazona, indignada, con tanta naturalidad que Axl había sentido que su propio nerviosismo cedía un par de puntos. Por un momento, al menos.

El Santuario entero había estallado en ese momento, con tanto escándalo y euforia que casi parecían haber ganado otra guerra santa. Todos y cada uno de los presentes les habían caído como una avalancha, y pronto Axl había perdido toda noción de donde estaba o lo que le decían, perdido entre la oleada de abrazos, palmadas amistosas que parecían querer hacerle expulsar los pulmones y cientos de palabras entusiasmadas que, aunque no del todo entendibles entre el barullo, si transmitían la felicidad que causaba la noticia entre los Santos y Amazonas.

Recordando lo incomoda que se sentía Lümi ante las multitudes, y sintiendo cierto instinto protector hacia su Amazona, Axl la había buscado con la mirada en ese momento, para toparse con que Lümi era víctima en ese momento del abrazo más emotivo de Juliana, que pese a portar la máscara parecía al borde de las lágrimas… el Patriarca, detrás de ambas, de hecho había soltado un par de lagrimeos poco característicos de su rango, para luego abrazar a Lümi con más delicadeza.

Los festejos habían durado casi una semana, y aún ahora Axl se preguntaba cómo es que habían sobrevivido. Lo único que recordaba de esos días era la dicha que lo inundaba como si caminara entre nubes, y los cientos de ocasiones en que había tenido que recordarle a Erich con cierto aire posesivo y protector que, de momento, su esposa tenía prohibido beber.

A veces sentía que habían pasado siglos desde ese día, y al mismo tiempo se sentía como si fuese ayer. Axl se encontró reconociendo que se sentía aterrado en la misma medida en que se sentía dichoso, y que de pronto no podía dejar de mirar a Lümi como si temiera que en cualquier momento algo o alguien pudiera arrancarla de su lado. Aunque Shion insistía en que aquello era normal, al joven le resultaba extraño sentirse tan… agresivo.

Y sin embargo, no lo habría cambiado por nada. El ver aquella pequeña vida crecer cada día y cada mes en el vientre de Lümi era como estar cerca de algo divino, contemplar cada día un milagro y una dicha que Axl ni siquiera se creía capaz de sentir. Más de una vez se encontró apoyado junto a Lümi, con las manos fijas en su abultado vientre, sintiendo la vida que crecía dentro y preguntándose cómo sería, si se parecería a ella o a él…

"Si sigues soñando despierto vas a perder todos tus clientes" La voz de su esposa, con ese tono de fingida exasperación que no lograba ocultar la alegría, consiguió sacarlo de su breve momento de ensoñación.

"Entonces deja de preparar el café tan rico, o no me iré nunca" contestó él, siguiéndole el juego. Lümi le sonrió al otro lado de la mesa con aire cómplice, para luego dar otra mordida al pan tostado que devoraba. El tercero del día. Al menos Axl agradecía que la etapa de los antojos extraños hubiera pasado: no creía tener el estómago para aguantar otra ronda de pepinillos con pan.

"Tentador" contestó Lümi, sonriente, y se levantó con cierta dificultad, sin duda para ir a buscar lo que quedaba de pan tostado en la cocina. Axl, aprensivo, se levantó de golpe, lo que le ganó una mirada de reproche de su esposa. "Deja de actuar como si me fuera a romper, Axl. No voy a rodar por las escaleras, si es lo que te preocupa" soltó la Amazona, con un aire algo dolido.

"No exageres, te ves hermosa… solo me preocupo por ti" comentó él, reduciendo la distancia para abrazarla lo más que le permitía su avanzado estado. Últimamente Lümi se mostraba muy sensible con su aspecto y, aunque Axl intentaba por todos los medios resaltar lo hermosa que lucía para él, al parecer el Santuario no tenía tanto tacto.

"Mentiroso" siseó la amazona.

"Lo digo en serio" insistió Axl, para luego darle un suave beso en los labios. "Bien, será mejor que me vaya. No quiero llegar tarde para esta noche… ¿segura que quieres salir?" insistió el joven.

"¡No empieces, Axl! Estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada, ¿o es que te da vergüenza salir conmigo?" protestó Lümi, pasando de la ira al drama en cuestión de segundos. Axl sonrió algo nervioso.

"Solo quiero que estés cómoda, es todo" contestó de inmediato. Después de todo, incluso el médico del Santuario estaba de acuerdo en que Lümi había subido bastante de peso y, aunque en si no era nada de peligro, si le impedía moverse con comodidad. ¿Sería esto normal en todas las mujeres encinta? La madre de Axl decía que si, pero…

"Entonces deja de preguntarme lo mismo. ¡Vamos a ir a cenar y punto!" sentenció la Amazona, lo que sin duda daba por cerrado el tema. Axl suspiró y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, para luego volver a besarla en un intento por hacer las paces.

"Entonces nos vemos a la tarde. Por favor no intentes entrenar de nuevo, sabes bien lo que dijo el médico" dijo Axl. Otra cosa que debía agradecerle al médico era haberle prohibido a Lümi los combates y el entrenamiento rudo por lo que restaba del embarazo; aún recordaba muy bien lo infartante que era ver a su esposa en estado luchando en plena arena.

"¡Si, si! Ya lo sé, no soy una niña. No debes repetírmelo cada que te vas" gruñó Lümi, con un puchero.

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!" se disculpó el joven, y luego bajó la vista para acariciar suavemente el vientre de Lümi. "Y tú, pequeño Mu, pórtate bien y no le causes problemas a tu madre" sermoneó con afecto, lo que le ganó al fin escuchar la suave risa musical de Lümi.

"Todavía no sabes si será un niño, Axl"

"Lo sé, fue sin querer" se disculpó él, y tras un último beso a su esposa salió al fin de la casa de Aries.

Se sintió extrañamente aprensivo, y de hecho lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada planteándose seriamente no ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, el lemuriano soltó un suspiro algo divertido, negó con la cabeza, y comenzó el descenso riéndose de su propia actitud. Cada vez faltaba menos para el alumbramiento, lo que significaba que cada vez le costaba más trabajo despedirse de su esposa para ir al trabajo. Aprensiones de padre primerizo, decía el Patriarca.

"¡Hola, Axl! ¿Cómo esta Lümi hoy?" preguntó de pronto la voz jovial de Erich, que venía subiendo las escaleras con cara de traer a cuestas una de sus familiares resacas. Axl sonrió resignado, acostumbrado a la rutina.

"Está muy bien, la dejé desayunando y de buen humor" dijo el joven. Lümi se había vuelto inusualmente sensible durante los últimos meses, de modo que gran parte del Santuario solía tratarla con extremo cuidado si es que no quería rodar por las escaleras, cortesía de Axl. Como resultado, habían adoptado la costumbre de preguntar a Axl sobre el humor de Lümi para decidir si pasaban o no por su casa.

"Bueno, supongo que me arriesgaré entonces" comentó Erich, para luego despedirse con un gesto y seguir su camino. Axl, con una sonrisa entre divertida y comprensiva -puesto que sabía mejor que Erich lo fácil que era molestar a su esposa estos días- continuó también.

Le tomó apenas unos instantes en la joyería para lamentar no haber cedido a su impulso inicial de quedarse en casa ese día. La plaza estaba inusualmente tranquila, y a excepción de algunos trabajos y reparaciones pendientes Axl no tenía mucho que hacer. Tras despedir a un par de clientes curiosos (los únicos del día), el joven se planteó seriamente cerrar temprano y volver al lado de su esposa. Sonaba bien. Solo debía terminar de limpiar esa vitrina y…

El suave tintineo de la campanilla que anunciaba a los clientes cortó de tajo su ilusión. Axl suspiró con cierto desencanto, aunque al mismo tiempo agradecía la clientela: así el día al menos no habrá sido un desperdicio de tiempo.

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo…?" comenzó el joven, irguiéndose y dando la vuelta para mirar al cliente, donde su saludo cordial murió con una punzada de aprensión. Había pasado tiempo, pero recordaba bien esa cara.

"Conque sigues vendiendo estas baratijas" dijo el lemuriano por toda respuesta. El mismo lemuriano que Axl y Salek habían echado con mucho tacto del local hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Seguía luciendo tan desaliñado como antes, y era igual de grosero, pero esta vez Axl ni siquiera supo que contestar. Algo en la mirada de aquel hombre le causaba escalofríos, y le llenaba el pecho de un desconocido temor. El lemuriano gritaba peligro, y aunque Axl no tenía la capacidad de sentir cosmos de pronto sintió que el ambiente se tornaba pesado, y que la sed de sangre emanaba del hombre como si fluyera…

Axl tardó apenas un segundo en notar el brillo del cuchillo.

No solía aprobar la violencia, pero en ese momento el instinto de supervivencia le hizo olvidarse de todo. Apenas vio al lemuriano llevarse la mano al pantalón y sacar el cuchillo, Axl extendió la mano con una velocidad que nunca habría podido conseguir en otra circunstancia, y sintió el poder recorrerle el cuerpo en una fracción de segundo para descargar un poderoso golpe telequinético contra el visitante, que salió volando hasta chocar contra una de las vitrinas de joyería.

La victoria duró poco. Axl apenas bajaba la mano cuando escuchó un ruido sordo y aparatoso provenir de detrás del local, y reconoció de inmediato el crujido de la puerta trasera al abrirse con un golpe. El lemuriano no estaba solo.

Axl giró con rapidez y volvió a lanzar un golpe de telequinesis sin esperar siquiera a que el segundo ladrón se asomara: una parte de la vitrina central se elevó en el aire y golpeó una sombra que apenas se asomaba por la puerta. Oyó un golpe y un jadeo ahogado, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar con detalle, sino que corrió hacia la puerta con toda la rapidez que pudo.

El lemuriano ya se había incorporado y se lanzó hacia él con el cuchillo en la mano. Axl sintió el olor a suciedad y tierra de aquel hombre, y sintió el tirón cuando el ladrón consiguió sujetarlo del cabello para luego arrastrarlo de nueva cuenta dentro de la tienda. El cuchillo centelleó ante los ojos de Axl, y el aliento del lemuriano le erizó la piel.

"¿Sabes? El otro idiota tenía razón: tu trabajo SI es bueno… para tu desgracia" comentó el lemuriano, con un tono de indudable placer. Disfrutaba el miedo de Axl, disfrutaba tenerlo a su merced mientras levantaba la mano del cuchillo y apuntaba a su pecho…

Extrañamente, Axl no sintió temor. Sintió rabia. En ese segundo Lümi ocupaba su mente: su sonrisa, sus cálidos labios, su carácter fuerte y decidido… el tacto de su abultado vientre mientras su hijo se movía dentro. Tenía un hogar al cual volver, y por Athena que iba a volver. Axl no era muy ágil, pero de algún modo se las arregló para retorcerse entre el brazo de su captor, para luego hacerse a un lado justo cuando el lemuriano dejaba caer el cuchillo.

Axl sintió una punzada de dolor estallar en su hombro, junto con algo cálido escurriendo por entre su ropa… pero sintió también que el agarre del lemuriano cedía, y que la mano que sujetaba su cabello se apartaba con algunos mechones, cortados por el mismo filo que ahora abandonaba su hombro con una oleada de dolor. El joven sin embargo apenas lo sintió, y giró con toda la rapidez que le permitía su inexperiencia para volver a lanzar un golpe de telequinesis. El lemuriano jadeó de dolor, y se estrelló con una vitrina que se hizo añicos con el impacto.

Un crujido indicó a Axl que el segundo ladrón estaba de nuevo en pie, y volteó justo en el momento en que el hombre emergió de entre los restos de mueble con una pistola bien sujeta en la mano. Aunque era totalmente humano, Axl detectó el mismo brillo homicida que tanto le había asustado del lemuriano, y alzó la mano justo cuando el segundo ladrón apretaba el gatillo.

La bala se detuvo en medio de ambos.

El hombre parecía algo asustado, y Axl no lo culpaba del todo: jamás había hecho nada como eso, y ni siquiera se había preguntado si su don sería capaz de protegerlo de un disparo. Pero tampoco iba a cuestionar su suerte. En un impulso, el hombre disparó una vez más, y otra… y en todas Axl logró detener las balas con un par de desesperados golpes telequinéticos. Hubo un instante de duda, y Axl logró lanzar al segundo ladrón contra la pared casi al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el tronido, y sintió un golpe que le atravesó parte del costado.

Axl se sujetó la herida, maldiciendo mentalmente la mala suerte, pero dio media vuelta y echó a correr de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta aprovechando que ambos ladrones estaban en el suelo. Solo necesitaba salir y pedir ayuda. De reojo, vio la vitrina destrozada… pero no al lemuriano.

Para su desgracia, no logró reaccionar a tiempo. De pronto hubo un doloroso impacto en su espalda, un estallido de agonía y el sabor de su propia sangre en los labios. Axl estiró la mano intentando sujetar la puerta, pero una mano tosca se aferró a su hombro y lo arrastró dentro con un agresivo tirón, que lo lanzó contra el suelo como si se tratara de un muñeco.

Axl tosió sangre. Lo que sea que hubiera atravesado el cuchillo, era importante, y de pronto el miedo que no había sentido antes se hizo presente con toda su fuerza. En ese momento, Axl se preguntó si volvería a ver a Lümi. El ladrón lemuriano se acercó a él, y Axl intentó con todas sus fuerzas incorporarse; el ladrón lo mantuvo en el suelo con una patada, para luego arrodillarse junto a él.

"Tómalas… vete…" susurró Axl, furioso y desesperado. ¿Qué importaban unas cuantas joyas? Que se las llevara todas, que huyera con ellas hasta el otro lado del mundo si quería. Axl solo deseaba volver a su hogar, a su Lümi, a su pequeño por nacer. Pero algo le decía que esto era más que un robo, y la sonrisa sádica del ladrón le dio la razón.

"No es tan fácil, basura. Tú y tu amiguito del otro día me humillaron, ¿crees que te vas a librar tan fácil?" siseó el lemuriano, y Axl lo vio levantar nuevamente el cuchillo.

Intentó defenderse con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Intentó ignorar el dolor, la sangre que fluía cada vez que el lemuriano dejaba caer el cuchillo, el esfuerzo cada vez mayor que suponía respirar. Lo golpeó un par de veces, pero hasta Axl sabía que no podía hacerlo con la fuerza suficiente. No podía soltarse… no podía respirar… sentía los brazos entumecidos por la cantidad de cortes, pero aún así seguía luchando. Quizás si le quitaba el cuchillo… pero se sentía tan cansado…

En algún momento el martirio terminó, y Axl escuchó entre sueños la risa del lemuriano mezclada con el tintineo de cristales y joyas… pero eso a él no le importaba. Ni siquiera le importaba la sangre que empapaba su pecho y el suelo del local. Como pudo, se dio la vuelta, e intentó acercarse a la puerta arrastrándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Solo podía pensar en Lümi, en Mu, en lo mucho que deseaba verlo crecer…

Oyó las voces de los ladrones murmurando algo sobre testigos y terminar lo que empezó… y hubo un estallido, y una línea de fuego que atravesó la espalda de Axl.

Éste de pronto se encontró mirando la plaza, que brillaba aun con los últimos rayos de sol. Lucía tan blanca, tan pura… como Lümi cuando la viera la primera vez. Extendió la mano, casi deseando que ella apareciera y la tomara… pidiendo perdón por no poder llegar a tiempo…

Lo último que Axl vio fue aquella solitaria plaza, donde viera a su esposa por primera vez.


	21. Mundo gris

_Tal y como prometí, estamos en la recta final y ya no voy a hacerlos esperar Un,n que puedo decir? Al parecer la musa se desbloqueó con el capítulo anterior y hay que aprovecharla ahora que quiere cooperar._

 _Asi que aca va, el siguiente capítulo infame y el penúltimo de este fic que, aunque tarde, debía terminar XD_

 _Debo aclarar desde ahora que Tsuyu no tiene ni el más mínimo conocimiento sobre partos y peligros de los mismos, a excepción de lo que me enseñaron en mis clases de biología y lo que vi en el Discovery Channel (que trauma a cualquiera XD). Para colmo, en todos mis años de escritura no he escrito más que dos partos, y en ambos me había puesto reglas bien específicas que me hizo más fácil escribirlos… Si, me da miedo escribir partos XD_

 _Así que aquí me base más bien en una idea vaga a propósito, aprovechando que es el punto de vista de Lümi y ella sabe menos que yo –y en su situación no se daba cuenta de mucho-. Por lo tanto, me tomé ciertas libertades y no pensé mucho en la lógica U^^ espero no haya quedado tan mal._

 _Y vayan jalando aire, porque el siguiente capítulo es el final y, como debieron saber desde el inicio, es bien triste T_T_

 _Traigan pañuelos!_

 _P.D.: las primeras líneas de diálogo que leerán son una variación de un flashback de la propia Misao. No logré hallar como iba originalmente la mini conversación, pero es al menos un aproximado XD_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **Luz Amatista**_

 **Mundo gris**

"Caray, Lümi, ¿segura que es solo uno?"

"¡¿Qué insinúa, Maestro?!"

"Nada, nada… ¿entonces dices que Axl vuelve temprano?"

"Si, prometió llevarme a cenar esta noche…"

"Lümi…"

Y ahí, con esa sola llamada, el mundo de Lümi de Aries había dado un vuelco. De pronto Juliana estaba ahí, de pie, mirándola con el rostro totalmente descubierto pese a estar en presencia del Patriarca. Lümi no supo que fue, si la palidez de su mejor amiga o la tensión en su mirada, pero algo dentro de ella se retorció. Y lo supo. Lo supo incluso antes de oír de labios de Juliana el pésame que le destrozó el corazón.

De esos días, Lümi recordaría muy poco. Sentía como si todo el Santuario se hubiera derrumbado sobre ella, como si algún espectro hubiera encajado la mano en su pecho y hubiera arrancado su corazón, dejándola marchita y vacía. Si recordaba haberse sujetado el pecho, dejando caer una de las mantitas que su suegra y ella tan amorosamente habían elegido para el bebé… la que Axl decía que le recordaba su propia infancia… recordaba haber aferrado su vientre en actitud protectora, y un par de brazos que la sujetaban sin lograr del todo ofrecer consuelo. Su visión se había tornado borrosa, y ella que nunca lloraba de pronto se encontró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Recordaba haber gritado hasta quedarse ronca, hasta que su voz se quebró y se quedó sin más lágrimas que llorar.

Los días se mezclaron en su mente en un amasijo doloroso de visitas no deseadas y susurros comprensivos, mientras Lümi se quedaba sentada en su sillón como una estatua, con las manos aferradas aún a su abultado vientre y la mirada fija en la pared, mientras miraba de vez en cuando el reloj y se preguntaba porque Axl tardaba tanto en volver…

Hasta que el nudo en su garganta le recordaba que Axl no iba a volver ese día. No iba a volver nunca.

Ni siquiera le habían permitido mirarlo antes de… Juliana le había dicho que no era buena idea en su estado, y el Patriarca había apoyado su decisión. De modo que Lümi ni siquiera había podido verlo, tocarlo, susurrarle un adiós que aún se sentía irreal y desgarrador. Lo poco que había conseguido oír de conversaciones discretas bastaba para destrozarle lo poco que le quedaba de corazón. La joyería… unos ladrones… puñaladas y sangre… demasiada sangre… y Axl ya no estaba más.

¿Por qué había pasado esto? Axl no le hacía daño a nadie; era, de hecho, el hombre más gentil y amable que Lümi hubiera conocido en su vida. Entonces, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ahora que eran tan felices? ¿Por qué ahora que empezaban su propia familia?... ¿Por qué no había estado ELLA ahí con él? Axl había muerto solo, asustado… ¡¿Por qué no había estado ella ahí?!

Lümi perdió noción de los días. Ya no sabía ni le importaba si era de día, de noche, o si había pasado una semana o un siglo. Juliana y los demás –porque Lümi nunca prestaba mucha atención a los rostros- nunca la dejaban sola y se aseguraban de que comiera, que durmiera, que descansara… aun cuando ella no sentía ni hambre ni sueño. No sentía nada.

Su propia casa se volvió una tortura. Cada rincón de su hogar era un recuerdo, una imagen de Axl tan nítida que a veces Lümi sentía deseos de salir corriendo y nunca volver. Cada que cerraba los ojos miraba el rostro dulce y apuesto de Axl, enmarcado en esos largos cabellos azules, con esa sonrisa gentil que la desarmaba y le recordaba la belleza de la vida, con esas manos cálidas y esos brazos fuertes que la cobijaban y la hacían sentir feliz, querida y segura. La Luz Amatista en su pecho parecía fría de pronto, como si la muerte de su esposo se hubiera llevado todo el calor de su vida.

Todo, excepto el del pequeño que crecía dentro de ella, y que con una que otra patada le recordaba que aún quedaba algo de Axl en el mundo. Algo por lo que valía la pena seguir en él.

El mismo Santuario parecía haberse sumido en las sombras tanto como ella. Axl no era un Santo, pero en su corta –tan corta- vida en el Santuario se había ganado no solo el respeto sino el cariño de todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, que lloraron su pérdida como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Shion incluso había ordenado que se le ofrecieran los honores respectivos como esposo de la Amazona de Aries y, aunque a Lümi no le habían permitido asistir al entierro, la Amazona había sido testigo del afecto que sus compañeros de armas habían sentido por Axl. Ni siquiera había podido ir a ver su tumba. Los médicos del Santuario insistían en que debía intentar relajarse y descansar, por su bien y el del bebé, aunque para ello tuvieran que robarle incluso esos últimos momentos con Axl.

Pensar que la última vez que lo había visto era al despedirse de él esa mañana, hacía ya tantas vidas… Juliana decía que era mejor así, y a juzgar por la rabia en su mirada cada que mencionaba el incidente quizás tenía razón. Pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor. La hacía imaginarse a su Axl tendido en el suelo, ensangrentado… solo… Lümi se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se frotó furiosamente los ojos. Y ella que creía que ya no tenía más lágrimas que llorar…

"Ten, te traje un poco de té. Tómalo, te ayudará" dijo Juliana, que colocó una taza humeante y un plato con galletas en la mesita junto al sillón, para luego mirar a Lümi con tristeza. "Lümi…" susurró, sin duda notando las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Estoy bien" respondió la amazona, aunque ambas sabían que era una mentira nada convincente. La propia voz de Lümi, apagada y temblorosa, delataba la verdad. Sintió la mano de Juliana sobre su hombro, y dolió reconocer que no era suficiente para sentir la calidez que había perdido.

"No, no lo estás, pero eres una terca. Deberías estar recostada; necesitas descansar" la regañó la amazona de Cáncer, con una voz suave y un tacto que en vez de reconfortarla la sumía más en la desesperación. Se sentía como una muñeca frágil y rota que podía hacerse trizas con la brisa.

"No quiero estar ahí" contestó Lümi secamente. La recámara que compartía con Axl era una de las peores torturas de su casa: repleta de su presencia, sus cosas, su aroma a café impregnado en la camisa a la que Lümi se aferraba para dormir, con la esperanza de sentirlo cerca.

"Te entiendo, pero sabes que necesitas descansar" insistió Juliana, a lo que Lümi respondió con un escalofrío para luego sujetarse el vientre. "¿Segura que te sientes bien?" añadió la amazona de Cáncer, mirándola fijamente.

"Si…" susurró Lümi, de nuevo con ese tono que no engañaba a nadie. Lo cierto es que no podía sentirse peor, estaba agotada y llevaba toda la mañana con una molestia intermitente en la espalda y el vientre. Tensión, supuso ella.

"Lümi, no hagas esto. Sabes que a Axl no le… sabes que no te hace bien" dijo Juliana, sin duda con tacto, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La sola mención de su nombre hacía que Lümi se sintiera al mismo tiempo desolada y furiosa.

"¡Dije que estoy bien! ¿Es que no pueden dejarme sola cinco minutos?" protestó, levantándose con la poca dignidad que podía conseguir en su avanzado estado. Juliana normalmente se habría quejado, pero esta vez se limitó a levantarse también, precavida.

"No te enojes, Lümi. Nos preocupamos por ti; sabemos lo difícil que debe ser…" dijo Juliana, comprensiva. Pero a estas alturas Lümi ya no podía contener el torrente de emociones que la recorría.

"¡No! ¡No lo saben! ¡No saben lo que es quedarse aquí como una inútil mientras el amor de tu vida muere solo! ¡No sabes lo que es vivir rodeada de su presencia! ¡Sentir que te mueres cada que respiras porque él no está, y nunca va a estar! ¡NO SABES LO QUE ES SENTIRTE VACÍA Y SOLA!" le gritó. Una pequeña parte de ella sabía que estaba siendo injusta, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan triste, tan perdida… pero en vez de marcharse Juliana se adelantó para abrazarla con fuerza.

"No estás sola, Lümi. Todos estamos contigo" susurró Juliana, y fue como si algo finalmente se rompiera dentro de ella. La Amazona de Aries se dejó llevar, y acabó llorando como no creía poder en brazos de su amiga por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Hasta que el dolor volvió a atravesarle el cuerpo, esta vez con más intensidad, obligándola a contener un suave jadeo.

"¿Lümi?" preguntó Juliana, sin duda sintiendo el estremecimiento de la amazona. Lümi entonces se percató al fin de lo que pasaba, y se aferró a Juliana cuando otra pequeña oleada hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas. "¡Lümi!"

"Duele… creo que…" susurró la joven, aterrada, mientras se esforzaba por mantener la compostura. Oyó que Juliana soltaba una maldición, y luego un torrente de algo cálido deslizándose entre sus piernas…

Casi desde el principio, Lümi fue consciente de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Perdió noción de donde estaba, apenas consciente entre dolores de que Juliana la guiaba hasta algún punto, o de que su Maestro aparecía de quien sabe dónde y la sostenía. Era obvio que había roto fuente, y de pronto el dolor y la frecuencia de las contracciones le había tomado por sorpresa, a tal punto que apenas y conseguía caminar, y en los breves respiros entre el dolor estaba demasiado asustada para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Axl. Si tan solo él estuviera ahí…

De la nada, estaban en un hospital, y un grupo de extraños la había alejado de Juliana y el Patriarca.

Poco le importó que la oyeran gritar. Lümi aferraba con fuerza las frías sábanas de la cama de hospital deseando que Axl estuviera con ella, sosteniendo su mano y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no debía tener miedo… pero dolía mucho, demasiado en su opinión, y la reconfortante y firme presencia de su esposo ya no estaba ahí para darle seguridad. ¿Era normal que doliera tanto? ¿Era normal que el médico tardara tanto?

La contracción le dio un respiro, y Lümi se puso una mano en el vientre en actitud protectora, agotada y pálida. Algo iba mal, lo sabía, lo sentía, pero el médico que permanecía de pie en la puerta del cuarto no parecía ni un poco preocupado… la agonía regresó con fuerza, tanta que la joven se removió en la cama y gimió de dolor, preguntándose vagamente porque no le ofrecían al menos algo para tolerarlo.

No importaba. Ella no era una frágil mujer, era Lümi de Aries, Amazona Dorada; había experimentado dolores peores y no iba a dejarse asustar por éste. Su hijo la necesitaba ahora, y si debía darle toda la fuerza que había en ella, se la daría. Por Axl. Por Mu.

Sintió que pasaba una eternidad en aquella habitación blanca y fría, retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor bajo la mirada extrañamente calmada del médico que la atendía. ¿Cómo es que no notaba que algo estaba mal? Lümi no lo entendía, pero tampoco tenía mucho espacio para pensar; lo único que ocupaba su mente era el dolor continuo de las contracciones, el vacío de la ausencia de Axl en el momento más importante de su vida, y la presencia del pequeño dentro de ella.

En algún punto el médico finalmente le instruyó pujar, y si Lümi había pensado que lo anterior era difícil era porque no había llegado a este punto. La amazona sintió más de una vez que se quedaba sin aire y sin voz, que se partía en dos con cada esfuerzo sobrehumano, empleando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en la tarea que tenía ante sí. La habitación daba vueltas, y Lümi pronto fue consciente de un calor sofocante, como si su piel estuviese en llamas… pero el dolor no le daba descanso, y el médico continuaba instruyéndola con voz monótona y hasta despectiva, casi como si fuera ajeno al sufrimiento de la joven.

Hasta que, tras varias horas, Lümi soltó un gemido de dolor y exhaló el aire que contuviera para luego dejarse caer en la cama, exhausta y dolorida, mientras cerca de ella escuchaba el llanto de la nueva vida que acababa de traer al mundo.

Debía sentirse feliz, y lo estaba, pero se sentía tan mareada que apenas y lograba distinguir las luces de la habitación. El llanto de su bebé sonaba distante y hueco, como si lo escuchara al otro extremo de un túnel oscuro… todo dolía de la cintura para abajo, y era vagamente consciente de un desagradable aroma metálico que ella, como guerrera, conocía muy bien. El aroma de la muerte.

"No… Mu…" susurró apenas sin voz, temblando y ardiendo, sin saber siquiera si era un niño o una niña. Era el último nombre que Axl había pronunciado, y fue por tanto el primero en el que Lümi pensó. Su niño… solo quería a su niño… lo escuchaba llorar, pero no podía moverse… apenas podía mantenerse despierta… oía voces difuminadas, furiosas, indignadas…

"…-sta… ¡ya basta!... ¡¿Qué hace?!" gritaba alguien. Hubo un golpe, un empujón tal vez, y Lümi intentaba mirar lo que pasaba… pero pronto, a su pesar, sintió que la rodeaba la oscuridad.


	22. Finales

_**Luz Amatista**_

 **Finales**

Shion permanecía sentado en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos, sintiendo que había envejecido al menos un par de siglos mientras, al otro lado de la pared que miraba con tanta insistencia, su aprendiza luchaba por su vida.

Aún no lograba comprender que es lo que había salido mal. Todos los médicos que habían examinado a Lümi durante su embarazo le habían asegurado que todo estaba bien, y la joven era una mujer fuerte y saludable. Es cierto que había estado sometida a una terrible pena y estrés estos últimos días, pero incluso entonces los especialistas del Santuario habían informado al Patriarca que no había motivo de preocupación, y que Lümi y el bebé estaban en perfecto estado.

Y ahora, cinco días después de que Lümi empezara a sentir los dolores de parto, nadie en el hospital podía siquiera asegurarle que sobreviviría.

El médico que la había atendido había sido todo menos profesional, y había informado con una frialdad insultante que Lümi había tenido "complicaciones"; había sido una de las enfermeras quien había detallado que había sufrido una hemorragia severa, y que tras estabilizarla había contraído una fuerte infección, que la tenía ahora con una peligrosa fiebre y una debilidad que amenazaban su vida. Aturdido y angustiado como pocas veces en su vida, Shion había dejado en Juliana la tarea de increpar al médico con todos los insultos que conocía en todos los idiomas que dominaba; consciente de que, si este era un caso de negligencia, el médico lucía demasiado tranquilo y satisfecho con su labor.

Shion no lograba comprender como podía ser la vida tan injusta. Hacía tan solo unas cuantas semanas Axl y Lümi se paseaban tranquilamente por el Santuario eligiendo nombres para su primogénito, y ahora…

Lo único positivo en aquella desgracia era justamente el pequeño Mu, puesto que pese a las complicaciones del parto, el niño había nacido fuerte y sano. Shion había ido a verlo apenas nació: un niño regordete y perfecto que lloraba a todo pulmón, casi como si supiera la tragedia de su nacimiento, con la cabecita cubierta de una maraña de cabello de un lila similar al de su madre. Era muy pronto para saber, pero Shion tuvo la impresión de que se parecía a Axl, y el notarlo de pronto le causó un nudo en la garganta.

Era un niño tan lindo, y al menos uno de sus padres nunca llegaría a conocerlo. En cuanto a su madre…

"¡Ese _figlio di puttana_!" gruñó de pronto Juliana con voz quebrada, al tiempo que se acercaba a pisotones hasta el Patriarca. Shion ni siquiera sintió deseos de reprenderla por aquel despliegue, impropio de una amazona dorada. "¡Debería oírlo hablar de Lümi como si fuera una cosa! ¿Sabe lo que me dijo? _'La lemuriana ya no es asunto mío'_ , ¡LA LEMURIANA! ¡Le digo, Excelencia, lo hizo a propósito el maldito racista!"

Por desgracia, Juliana tenía razón. La enfermera había hablado con él hace poco, y le había confirmado sus peores temores: al parecer, el médico no había tenido ninguna intención de ayudar a Lümi, había hecho de su parto un suplicio y la habría matado de no ser porque la enfermera había llegado a tiempo para evitarlo.

"¡Ah, pero lo va a pagar caro! ¡Lo juro por mi honor de amazona! ¡Lamentará el día en que se atrevió a tocar a Lümi de Aries!" continuó Juliana, y se dejó caer en una silla junto al Patriarca, cruzándose de brazos. "Y para colmo los insensibles no me dejaron llevar a Mu con Lümi. Dicen que puede ser " _peligroso_ ". ¡Peligroso mis polainas! Son unos insensibles, ¡Lümi podría morirse, merece verlo al menos una vez!" se quejó la amazona.

De pronto Shion sintió un vuelco. La idea de que su Amazona no pudiera ver ni una sola vez al niño que tanto había esperado se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho. Estaba mal, era cruel e injusto y su aprendiza no lo merecía. Pero, por fortuna, esa era una injusticia que SI podía remediar.

"¿Excelencia?" preguntó Juliana, confundida, al verlo levantarse de pronto con rapidez. Shion ni siquiera le respondió, sino que se encaminó con pasó enérgico hasta el área de cunas.

Las enfermeras protestaron, claro, pero Shion las ignoró y se abrió paso entre ellas con toda la educación que pudo; se aproximó a una cuna en especial, donde leyó el nombre de Lümi, y tomó en brazos al pequeño Mu para luego salir como había entrado, ignorando de nueva cuenta el griterío y los regaños de las enfermeras. Sabía que estaban haciendo su trabajo, pero eso no iba a detenerlo. El barullo fue tal que Shion se vio rodeado de médicos y personal durante todo el trayecto, aunque ninguno se atrevió a detenerlo, por fortuna; el Patriarca no sentía deseos de lanzar a nadie por los aires ese día.

La única que pareció comprender fue la enfermera a cargo de Lümi, la misma que detuviera al médico, y quien se limitó a mirarlo con una sentida pena para luego abrirle la puerta de la habitación y dejarlo pasar.

No era la primera vez que la veía, pero Shion sentía que se le encogía el corazón cada vez. Su amazona yacía casi totalmente inmóvil en la cama, tan pálida que casi parecía un cadáver, rodeada de aparatos y con más de una intravenosa conectada al brazo. Los únicos movimientos que delataban que aún vivía era el lento subir y bajar de su pecho, y los temblores que fruto de la fiebre le recorrían el cuerpo entero.

Y sin embargo, bastó que el llanto del pequeño Mu llenara la habitación para que los ojos de Lümi se abrieran débilmente, y la amazona se movió apenas un poco en busca de su niño. Shion, con un nudo en la garganta, se acercó.

"Maestro…" susurró Lümi, con apenas una sombra de su voz de antes, con los ojos nublados desprovistos de ese brillo de fuerza que Shion recordaba desde que era niña. Dolía tanto verla así, tan débil… pero se obligó a permanecer tranquilo.

"Te traje a alguien que quiere conocerte, hija" contestó Shion, apenas conteniendo el temblor al pronunciar eso último. Hija… si, era su hija, la había criado como tal y la había querido como un padre. No debía ser así. No se suponía que un padre viera morir a su hija.

Sin decir una palabra, Shion se inclinó y recostó a Mu junto a su madre. Como si supiera de inmediato junto a quién estaba, el bebé dejó de llorar.

El cambio en Lümi fue casi inmediato. Si bien el color no volvió a sus mejillas, una suave y débil sonrisa adornó su rostro, y la amazona se movió de inmediato para abrazar al niño con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Shion se quedó junto a ella sin decir nada, como un testigo mudo de aquel momento que era a la vez tierno y triste, luchando por no llorar mientras escuchaba a Lümi murmurarle a Mu palabras de afecto, mimándolo y abrazándolo lo poco que su condición le permitía. Un tenue destello del brillo usual parecía volver a su mirada cada que contemplaba a Mu, o el instante en que el bebé aprisionó un dedo de su madre con sus manitas regordetas, como deseando mantenerla a su lado.

Shion deseaba poder hacer lo mismo.

"¿Maestro…?" susurró la amazona después de un rato, y el Patriarca no pudo ni quiso contener el paternal impulso de acariciar sus cabellos.

"Descansa, Lümi" aconsejó él, pero de pronto sentía un extraño vacío en el pecho.

"Perdóneme… lo he decepcionado… no fui la amazona que… que usted habría querido… mi carácter… fui una mala persona…" susurró la joven con voz entrecortada, y Shion sintió que su corazón daba un par de dolorosos latidos. ¿Tan mal padre había sido que no había logrado transmitirle ni siquiera lo mucho que la quería?

"No digas eso, Lümi. Yo… sabes que yo te quiero como a una hija. Nunca estuve más orgulloso de nadie en toda mi vida" le aseguró Shion, inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos. Aquello sonaba dolorosamente similar a una despedida.

"Luché, maestro… de verdad… traté… ¿Soy una… mala madre…?" preguntó ella, y en ese momento el Patriarca sintió que el mundo entero se le venía encima. La mirada de Lümi lucía cada vez más perdida; su cosmo se apagaba… se marchitaba…

"¡Claro que no, hija mía! Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Luchaste… como una amazona" aseguró Shion, y aquello dolió más que todos los días de tensa espera, más que las semanas tras la muerte de Axl. Porque era consciente de que SI era una despedida, y que debía aceptarlo porque no había nada más que hacer.

"Por favor… cuide de mi Mu… prométamelo…" pidió Lümi, y Shion le tomó la mano con fuerza, deseando poder retenerla en este mundo con aquel gesto.

"Sabes que lo haré" afirmó él.

"Háblele… de su padre… no le hable… mal de mí… cuídelo… lo cuidará, ¿verdad…?" insistió Lümi, y un par de lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas. Shion sintió que se quedaba sin aire, consciente de que estaba viviendo sus últimos minutos con su Lümi.

"Claro que lo haré, hija mía…" aseguró de nuevo. ¿Cómo no cuidarlo, si era el hijo de su querida Lümi? ¿Cómo no hablarle bien de sus padres, si eran las mejores personas que Shion hubiera conocido? Lümi sonrió y cerró los ojos, acunando aún a su hijo entre los brazos. "Lümi, no…" susurró Shion con voz quebrada, dejando salir las lágrimas que tanto le había costado contener.

Los aparatos en torno a Lümi estallaron en alarmas, y el pequeño Mu de pronto retomó su llanto como si pudiera sentir el vacío en el corazón de Shion.

O la energía de su madre apagarse al fin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día del funeral de Lümi de Aries llovió como pocas veces llovía en esa época del año. Casi parecía que el mismo cielo ofrecía un tributo final a la Amazona, llorando junto con los presentes la tragedia que en tan solo unas semanas había golpeado el Santuario.

Tal y como sabía que ella habría querido, Shion ordenó que su tumba se colocara justo a un lado de la de su amado Axl. El Patriarca ni siquiera sabía cómo es que se había mantenido firme durante toda la ceremonia, observando la tumba de Axl aún con la tierra fresca y recién removida, mientras ahora debía enterrar junto con él a su amazona. Shion se preguntaba aún porque, que deidad había decidido castigar de semejante forma a una pareja tan joven y tan feliz, que no había cometido en su vida ningún crimen digno de tal tragedia.

Aun varias horas después de la ceremonia Shion seguía de pie ante las tumbas, cuando todos los otros Santos se habían marchado ya. El frío de la reciente lluvia ni siquiera le afectaba mientras permanecía ahí, con el pequeño Mu bien abrigado y acunado en sus brazos, observando con un peso en el pecho las pequeñas gotas de agua cristalina que se deslizaban por ambas lápidas, delineando los nombres de Lümi y Axl.

Mu se movió en sus brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero, pero al Patriarca le bastaron un par de pequeñas caricias para tranquilizarlo y hacerle volver a dormir. Sentía tanta pena al mirarlo… una criatura tan pequeña, tan indefensa e inocente, que podía de momento dormir tranquilo sin saber siquiera la tragedia tan dolorosa que había rodeado su nacimiento.

Pero Shion cumpliría su promesa. La habría cumplido aunque Lümi no se lo hubiese pedido. Cuidaría de Mu como si se tratara de su propio hijo, y se aseguraría de que supiera quienes fueron sus padres. Le hablaría de la gentileza de Axl, su padre, de su oculta valentía y su pericia como joyero; le hablaría de Lümi, su madre, una de las amazonas más poderosas y nobles que hubiera visto el Santuario, capaz al mismo tiempo de la fuerza de un guerrero y la dulzura de una madre; le contaría como se habían conocido, lo mucho que se habían amado y lo mucho que lo amaban a él incluso antes de que naciera. Se aseguraría de que ambos vivieran en el corazón de Mu.

El Patriarca respiró profundo y levantó la mano libre al sentir de pronto el tacto de algo frío entre sus dedos, y se encontró mirando la Luz Amatista de Lümi. En un principio, Shion había estado tentado de colocarla al cuello de la amazona para que descansara con ella; era, después de todo, el tesoro más preciado de Lümi… pero a último momento había cambiado de idea. La Luz Amatista era más que una joya finamente elaborada: era el único recuerdo tangible de los padres de Mu. Era la expresión máxima no solo del talento de Axl Lüntz, sino del amor que él y Lümi habían compartido aunque fuera por corto tiempo. La amazona siempre había dicho que era su sol personal.

Ahora, sería el sol de Mu. Al pequeño le quedaban tan pocas cosas de sus padres, que Shion no se atrevió a despojarlo de algo tan significativo.

Shion colocó con cuidado la Luz Amatista sobre el pecho de Mu, y pareció que la joya recuperaba un poco del calor que había perdido tras la muerte de su dueña. Sabía que Mu la atesoraría y la apreciaría por siempre.

"Tus padres te querían mucho, Mu, ¿sabes? Tu padre sonreía como tonto cada que hablaba de ti, y tu madre no dejaba de hablar sobre lo mucho que ansiaba tu llegada… y mientras tengas esta Luz Amatista estarán contigo" le susurró el Patriarca, aunque el bebé estaba dormido y sin duda no lo escuchaba, y aún si así fuera no le entendería.

Y sin embargo, el pequeño Mu sonrió entre sueños, y aferró con sus manitas la Luz Amatista como si entendiera lo que era.

Shion sonrió con cierta melancolía y se encaminó de regreso al Santuario, con el corazón un poco más ligero.

Aun había una parte de Axl y Lümi en el mundo, que vivía con cada latido del corazón de Mu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Y se nos acabó el fic, señoras y señores! TwT voy a confesar que no quería que terminara, y gran parte de mi tardanza en escribir estos últimos capítulos se debió a que Axl y Lümi se robaron mi corazón y no quería maltratarlos como sabía que debía. Pero al fin y al cabo tenía que pasar, y los nuevos fics de Misao me dan cierto consuelo sobre este par._

 _Debo aclarar, eso sí, que el diálogo final entre Shion y Lümi vino de Misao, porque fue ella quien me lo narró, y yo lo transcribo aquí casi tal y como ella me lo pasó._

 _No me queda más que agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer este vil intento de regalo, que comenzó como un simple escrito de 5 páginas y acabó siendo un fic de 22 capítulos, pueden creer eso?! O_O Agradezco también a Misao el darme permiso de maltratar a sus personajes en esta historia; desde que me contó su trama me enamoré de Axl y la musa insistió hasta sacar este humilde homenaje… que espero les haya gustado n_n_

 _Y mil gracias por sus comentarios! Los que me conocen en Facebook saben que soy fiel defensora de la idea de que hay que darle amor al autor de un escrito o dibujo, porque hay tanta gente talentosa ahí afuera que pierde la esperanza y las ganas por no recibir nada… un simple "me gusta", un solo "sigue así, que aquí te veo/leo" le hace el día a cualquiera. A mí me lo hacía, y agradezco mucho que los fans de Misao se pasaran por aquí._

 _Envidio tus fans, Misao!_

 _En fin, que espero que hayan disfrutado este fic y que no hayan llorado mucho con el final Un_n_

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Tsuyu Ryu**_


End file.
